Be Careful What you Wish for
by savannavansmutsmut
Summary: Edward plays Santa for the hospital's childrens' ward and meets widow Bella and her daughter Ara, who need a safe, warm place to stay, and Timmy, who needs a family. Will the awkward shy Dr. Cullen be just what the doctor ordered for them?
1. Chapter 1

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 1 – Ask Santa**

I scratched at my fake beard. The damn thing was going to give me a rash. That dinner Angela promised me had better be good. As a single guy living very far from home, I didn't get a lot of home-cooked meals. So when Angela Cheney invited me over for dinner if I played Santa Claus for the children's ward, I just had to do it. Her husband, Ben, brought the best leftovers to work. I swear I had actually traded lunches with him before. He didn't know how good he had it.

I looked up to see him kissing his wife. Okay, maybe he did know how good he had it. I walked over and gave him a man hug which was okay because Santa was jolly and so he would hug his friends. I kissed Angela on the cheek and whispered, "There better be leftovers for me to take home, this beard is giving me a rash."

She chuckled but promised there would be. I took my place in this part of the children's ward. The children were usually separated by ailments, and this ward was my last. It was the juvenile diabetes ward. It was the one where I worked as a doctor and the one Angela and her husband worked as RN's.

The children lined up excitedly. They'd all had an extra dose of insulin so they could have their candy treat from Santa. I sat down and listened to my patients tell me about how they wanted candy, cakes, and maybe a doll. Mostly, they asked to go home. I told them I would see what I could do. Most were not steady residents here. Their families helped them manage their sugar levels and they would be able to go home. Most were just here because of slip-ups. They would sneak a holiday snack when no one was looking and end up here for a few days. Most would be going home, and the ones I knew would be going home, I told them that I would be sure to make sure they got to go home.

They all were amazed I knew their names and their family's names, but when you dealt mainly with children, you got to know their families as well. That was why I was surprised when I looked to see who was next, and I saw a thin but adorable tiny little brown-eyed girl. She looked excited and nervous all at the same time. "It's okay, Ara, Santa knows you've been such a good girl this year," the woman with her said.

I didn't recognize her, either. Her little girl took after her. Both were natural beauties. I patted my lap. "Come on, little Ara, come tell me what you want," I said and winked at her.

She smiled brilliantly and I picked her up and set her on my knee. She was so light and such a tiny little thing. I worried a little if she was eating enough, but I saw her mother was thin as well. "Well, Ara, can you tell me what's on your Christmas wish list?"

She smiled nervously at her mother and then pulled me down to her. "I want my daddy to come home," she whispered. I didn't think she wanted her mother to hear her, but I knew she did because her eyes started to water.

"That's awfully sweet, honey. I'll see what I can do," I said. If he was overseas serving in the military, maybe I could get them a teleconference or something. That little girl was just so sweet; she deserved to have it.

She nodded okay and hopped off my lap and ran to the refreshment table. I saw Angela talking to the woman for a moment and thought maybe she knew her. The woman left Angela to sit down with her daughter and I quickly made my way over to her. If I was going to get a teleconference set up, I would have to get on it fast.

"Hey, Angela."

"Oh, Edward," she said sadly, "Do you know what Arabella asked for?" she asked motioning to the little girl.

I nodded. "Yeah, that was what I was going to ask you about. She wanted her daddy. I was thinking if he's overseas or something, we could help set up a teleconference or…" She cut me off shaking her head.

"Edward, he isn't overseas. No wonder Bella's so upset. Her husband is dead, Edward, he was killed by a drunk driver two years ago. The bastard that killed him got two years in prison for manslaughter. And because her husband, Mike, was what they called 'fatigued at the wheel', she was stuck with all of his medical bills."

"What the hell?" I shouted a little too loudly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and was looking at the swearing Santa. My eyes landed on one of my favorite patients and I thought fast. "Nurse Angela said that Timmy thought he was on the naughty list and didn't sit on my lap."

Timothy Masen was one of my resident patients. He did not respond well to synthetic insulin and so he was on a very carefully-balanced diet to keep him from going into a coma. I specifically had purchased some sugar-free candy canes just for him.

He looked at me wide-eyed as I approached. I sat down next to him and picked him up and put him in my lap. While most kids were sitting with their parents, Timmy was alone. He was a foster child and right now they were having a hard time placing him. It didn't really matter, though; he couldn't really leave the hospital anyway. It was just sad that there was no one to sit and love on him like the other kids had. I had to admit, Timmy had a special place in my heart and I wished there was more I could do to help him.

"So, Timmy, tell me, what do you want?" I asked smiling at him.

He looked up at me still in shock, as if he had been caught doing something wrong. I knew that look because he was frequently sneaking around the hospital trying to steal snacks. The boy could eat.

"I um," he stuttered and then looked at his hands, "I um, want a family," he whispered and then looked at other kids with their parents. I hugged him tightly. My heart ached for this boy. "I'll see what I can do. Do you mind if I hang out with you?" I asked.

He smiled widely. "That would be cool."

"Wonderful, I also happen to know your Dr. Cullen," I said leaning in conspiratorially, "He said I could give you these and you could eat the whole box if you wanted." I slipped out the box of sugar-free candy canes from my sack of candy and his eyes lit up.

"You sure he said I can?" he asked excitedly.

"I'm sure," I promised.

He excitedly ate his candy canes one after another, and then I took him to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. I tucked him in, kissing his sticky cheek, laughing to myself as I made my way out.

"Above and beyond, just like always," Angela said standing in the hall waiting for me with her husband, Ben.

"Well, you know, Timmy needed a little extra love tonight," I said.

She walked up and hugged me tightly. I started to notice my itchy beard again. "You mind letting me get out of this thing?" I asked.

Ben laughed. "Better you than me."

"I'm stealing your leftovers," I warned and he just shook his head laughing again.

The next evening, we were having dinner and I decided to ask about the little girl again. She was so cute and sweet, and I just couldn't get her off my mind. I wanted to do something for her, even if I couldn't bring her daddy back. "So, you guys know Ara's mother?" I asked.

Angela looked to Ben and then let out a sigh. "Yeah, we went to school with her and Mike. We still keep in touch. I mean Bella is really busy working two jobs to keep their head above water," she said and my brow furrowed.

"Didn't they have life insurance or something?" I asked. My father had died when I was very young, but his insurance helped my mother sustain us until she remarried my stepdad, Carlisle Cullen.

"No, Edward, they were just out of high school. They married right after graduation and went off to college together. She's still paying on both of their school loans."

"Did she get a degree?" I asked.

"No, she had to drop out after her first semester when she found out she was pregnant with Arabella. Mike started working two jobs while he went to school just to make ends meet. He was attending Harvard when he died. He left her so deep in debt she lost the place they were staying. They crashed here for a little while before she finally found the place she's in now."

"I don't like that place," Ben said. He was a man of few words, but when he spoke, you listened. "That sleazy manager gives me the creeps. I don't like the way he looks at Bella." He shook his head. "I helped her put some extra locks on her door. I didn't like that he had a key to her place."

Angela seemed to agree.

"So, um, what are they doing for Christmas?" I asked Angela.

She let out a sigh and shook her head. "She wanted to go home to her family in Washington, but she didn't make enough money to pull it off. Her manager's an ass and tripped her, causing her to drop her tray and then charged her for all of it. And that wasn't the first time."

"Angie, you know she's clumsy," Ben defended.

"I was there, Ben, I saw it! It was my order. I told her not to worry about it and paid for it anyway, but the manager docked her pay anyway. It was bullshit!"

Angela didn't usually swear, so her getting upset like that was really something. "If we could fit them in here, I would have them move in with us, but Bella just wouldn't have it. She's too proud or sweet, or something. She said she didn't want to take advantage of our generosity," Angela complained. She shook her head still steaming. "I want to buy a pie and then just smash it in Aro's face. That jerk pretends to be nice, but he's just as slimy as the next guy."

"Well, at least Jacob doesn't dock her pay," Ben said.

"No, he just sexually harasses her and gets away with it because his family owns the damn business and they know she can't afford to quit or cross them. Damn it, Ben, we need to find a way to help her. I'm tired of seeing my friend run into the ground by assholes and perverts."

I hated hearing my friends upset, and this woman, Bella, seemed to have been dealt a terrible hand in life. She lost her husband and had to deal with mourning while she worked her fingers to the bone at terrible jobs.

"I want to help," I said before I could stop myself.

They both looked at me surprised, but Ben spoke first. "I think we should see about getting her a new place first. I really don't trust that guy. I have a really bad feeling where he's concerned," he said with a worried face. "I don't want anything else to happen to her. I would never forgive myself if that bastard hurt her."

I nodded. "Okay, um, I could rent her an apartment, that isn't a problem."

"Yes, it is. She would never go for it. She doesn't take handouts. You would have to find a legitimate reason to give her money to rent an apartment and right now, she doesn't have time to work another job."

I rubbed my forehead. "So, I'd have to find her a job so she could work for me?"

"That's it!" Ben exclaimed, "Your place is really huge; have her move in and work for you as your housekeeper, you sure could use one."

"Hey, I don't have a wife to clean up after me," I complained. I had found myself wishing I did have someone more often than not lately when I saw Ben and Angela so happy together, but I just didn't have the time to meet women.

"Exactly. Well, what do you think? Could you handle living with a woman and her kid?" Angela asked excitedly.

I was starting to feel like I was in over my head and swallowed hard. "Can she cook?" I squeaked.

"Yes, she taught me everything I know about cooking. She puts my cuisine to shame."

"So, maybe she can be my maid and cook?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would make more sense, because a maid could come and go, but a cook has to be around to make your meals and snacks and stuff. Why don't you have one now?" Ben asked me.

"The only woman I know that can cook is your wife, and last I heard, she wasn't available," I offered.

"Well, Bella is. I'm going to call her!" Angela said excitedly.

I didn't know how it happened, but I think I'd just gotten roped into having a woman and a kid move in with me.

A/N More will be coming soon. I will update Eye of the beholder again soon I promise, that chapter is already half done and this was something I wrote a while ago and just had sitting around so it isn't cutting into my writing time yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Plus Two

As I stood there wondering what had just happened, Angela was talking fast on the phone and waving at Ben. Next thing I knew, they were dragging me to my car and climbing in. Angela was still on the phone, so Ben gave me directions because I had no clue where the hell we were going.

They weren't kidding when they said Bella lived in a bad neighborhood. Ben and I both flanked Angela because it was that scary. We hurried up the stairs because the elevator was out of order and we passed a few strung-out drug addicts on the way.

Angela hopped over them like she did this everyday as she continued to talk to Bella on the phone. She finally stopped in front of a door and I could see where someone had busted part of the doorframe with a crowbar. God in heaven, no one should live here, especial that adorable little angel that was with her.

"Yes, it's me; now open the door before we get mugged by your neighbors," Angela growled into the phone. I had a feeling Angie wasn't exaggerating on that last point.

The door was flung open and Bella stood there in her waitress uniform with little Ara hanging on her leg. "Look, I don't care who it is…" Bella started, but Angie just pushed her aside and we followed her into the little studio apartment. It was tiny, and even clean, I doubted it was livable. It looked like the landlord had converted a ratty old hotel into apartments. I also noticed it was freezing cold and Ara was bundled up, even though we were inside. Bella only had on a light sweater and her skin looked an unhealthy pale, with her lips tinged blue from the cold. Without thinking, I quickly wrapped my coat around her shoulders and started rubbing them. Everyone stopped talking and she was looking at me shocked.

"Um, your lips are a little blue," I said nervously and turned to Angie and Ben for backup.

Ben nodded, thank god. "They are, Bells, goodness sakes, you're on the verge of hypothermia, and you're inside your place. This is insane."

She frowned. "I don't know who this Edward guy is, Angie. What if he hurts my Ara?"

"I wouldn't," I promised, "I'm a pediatrician. I took an oath to do no harm," I said not really thinking that through.

"You're him?" she said laughing and shaking her head. "I thought you said it was the guy that played Santa, the one that spent the evening with that little boy?"

"That was me."

"What do you mean played Santa?" Ara asked.

"I played with Santa! Santa and I are good friends. Stick with me, kid, and you'll have a good Christmas. We're like this," I said showing her my crossed fingers.

My fast thinking seemed to appease Arabella.

"I have a daughter," Bella stated as if it was supposed to mean something negative.

"Yes…?" I said expecting more. My mind was made up, though. I couldn't let this little angel stay here, and if her stubborn freezing mother was going to be difficult, I could be just as difficult back.

"Children are not easy to live with sometimes. I can't just give this place up. Do you know how hard it was for me to even find a place I could afford to rent?"

"You don't want to give this place up?" I asked shocked.

She rubbed her face. "Look, Edward, I know you mean well, but I really can't just give my jobs and place up to take care of some stuck up doctor on a whim. You can throw me out just as fast as you take me in and I just can't risk that with Ara at my side."

I took a deep breath and did my best to ignore the stuck up doctor comment. "I hear you and understand your concerns."

I swore I scared myself a little when I said that. I was totally channeling my mother just then. She was a psychiatrist. I called her when I had especially difficult patients and she always said acknowledging what the other person was saying was most important. They needed to know you were really listening and truly understood their point of view.

"I think I have a way to fix this," I said sitting on the one chair in the room and pulling out a little notepad and pen from my pocket. "A contract. I'll contract to hire you for a full year in which I will provide you with room and board for you and your daughter, along with transportation because I'll need you to run errands to the grocery store and dry cleaner. You may use the car to pick up your daughter and take her wherever you please as well.

"I'll also give you a weekly paycheck of five hundred dollars. Now, I know that isn't a lot, but with the cost of everything else covered, hopefully it'll be enough to cover your and your daughter's needs. I'll expect my house to be reasonably cleaned, and when I say reasonable, I understand if your daughter's toys are out or if you have papers from homework or something you need to work on. I do expect my clothes washed, and I'll need you to do most of the shopping. You'll find I'm horrid at keeping things in stock. I'm usually very preoccupied with my work and spend most of my time in my office, or in the music room thinking things over.

"If, after one year, you feel that the arrangement is not working, I'll cover the cost of your first year's lease elsewhere, moving expenses, and living expenses while you find another job. If I find it too difficult and can't handle your presence, I'll pay for your expenses for the rest of the year as if you were still employed by me."

I finished writing the last bit down and looked up at her to see tears in her eyes. "So, do you accept?" I asked.

She looked at Ben and Angie who were both nodding their head yes.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, but no funny business," she said and I looked to Angie for translation.

Angela just laughed. "Bella, he doesn't even know what you mean. Edward is a gentleman through and through."

My eyes widened in surprise that she would suggest I would try something with her. She was beautiful, but I would be a real jerk to try and take advantage of her like that. "I swear I won't lay a hand on you," I promised crossing my heart. She looked at the gesture and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I work with kids all day. Crossing your heart is a big deal you know," I explained and she smiled widely.

"Alright, when do you want me to start?" she asked.

"Well, the temperature is going to continue dropping. I would rather you and Ara stay in one of my guestrooms tonight and we'll get you both set up in the morning."

She looked down at her red-nosed daughter and nodded in agreement. Angie was squealing in excitement and started pulling out trash bags from under the kitchen sink. I didn't know what she was doing, but then she started stuffing the little bit of clothes hanging by the window into the bag. I guess that was her makeshift closet. "This is going to be great! You're going to love his place," Angie went on. "Oh, Edward, now you just have to get a tree!"

She was right; with a child in the house, I would need to decorate for the holidays.

My thoughts were interrupted by my car alarm, and I walked over to the window to see my car speeding away. Ben patted my shoulder. "I'm so glad you're getting her out of here. You're insured, right?" he asked as I gaped out the window.

"Oh, my heavens, that was his car? He brought a car here? What were you thinking letting him drive here, Angie?" Bella went on panicked.

I rubbed my face and my cell phone rang. I knew it would be the police station. My car had OnStar. "Hello, this is Dr. Edward Cullen."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen, we just received a notice of a stolen vehicle," the officer said.

"Yes, I just watched it take off down the road."

"We have it on screen. Where would you like it towed to?"

"If it's not crashed, please have it taken to my garage at home. If it is, there's a place around the corner. Embry's Auto Repair. It's right by my place. I think the OnStar people have his information."

"Yes, Sir, we do," the OnStar operator conferred. I guess she was on the line with the officer as well.

"Thank you. I'll just be getting a cab home."

"Would you like me to call one for you, Sir?" the OnStar operator offered.

"Yes, it needs to fit five people if that's possible," I said.

"Of course, they're on their way already."

"Thank you," I said and hung up.

Bella was looking at me stunned and Angie looked smug.

"What?" I asked.

"That's it?" Bella asked.

"What's it?"

"Your car gets stolen and you're fine?" she said confused.

I shrugged. "I have another one and I'll get that one back. It was probably just some kids going joyriding."

Bella laughed darkly. "Not likely. Are you sure you're fine with us coming? I mean, this is all very sudden."

"Bella, I'm not leaving you and Ara here. My car was just stolen, we stepped over drug addicts in the hallway, and there are crowbar marks on your door. You're both freezing to death in this place. You're not staying. Besides, I really desperately need a cook and housekeeper. It's a win-win. It'll work out," I said hoping I was right. There was no way I was leaving these girls here tonight.

As everyone packed, I saw Ara clutching a doll. I noticed it was the only toy in the little apartment. I squatted down next to her so I was at her level. "What's your baby's name?" I asked.

"Curly, she has curls like me," she said timidly.

"Is Curly okay with coming to stay at my house?" I asked knowing that kids often projected their fears onto their toys.

"She's scared. She's never been to your house and doesn't want to get lost."

"Oh, well, we'll have to be extra sure that she's safe when we go. We definitely don't want to lose her. You know, Arabella, I'm really excited to have you come and stay with me. I don't have any kids."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well, I don't have a mommy to help take care of kids like your mom takes care of you. I'm also really busy at work. I'm a doctor and take care of kids at the hospital all day so I never have any time to get some kids of my own. I really wish I did, though."

"Oh," she said mulling over what I said.

"Would you mind helping your mom put up some Christmas stuff at my house?" I noticed they didn't have any up here, either.

She nodded excitedly.

"That's great. I was so worried that I wouldn't get any up this year. I don't have anyone to help me at my house. Do you think you and your mom could help me around my house?" I asked.

She nodded her head yes eagerly.

I gave her a big hug. "Thanks, Ara, I would really appreciate it. I'm really looking forward to having you stay with me, and little Curly, too."

"She's excited to come, too."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Told you," Angie said in a sing song voice and I looked up to see the women watching me.

I smiled sheepishly. "Me, Ara, and Curly were just talking about the move. Curly was feeling nervous," I said, "But she feels better now."

We heard the taxi honk and Bella stuck her head out the window. "Were coming!" she shouted and we all shuffled out the door. Angie, Ben, and Bella carried what little stuff she had, and I carried Arabella because she asked me to pick her up. I felt a little proud that out of all the people, she picked me. Silly, I know, but I loved that she liked me already enough to trust me to carry her.

We all settled into the taxi and Bella buckled the booster seat so her daughter was in between us.

"Have you guys had dinner yet?" I asked.

Bella answered yes, but her stomach growled along with little Arabella's. I didn't know if she knew I had eaten at Ben's, but I hoped they didn't tell them. "Well, I could really go for a late night snack, do you mind if I order us some pizza to share?" I asked.

Little Arabella's face just lit up. "Can we, Momma?"

She let out a sigh.

"It's in the contract, Bella. I don't have stuff to cook at the house right now, so this is part of the boarding," I said.

"Yeah, so no complaining!" Angie said from the seat in front of us.

"Sure, fine, pizza sounds good right about now anyway. Isn't it required that you eat pizza when moving anyway?" she asked.

We all started laughing. "I believe you're right; it's required, I'm sure of it," Ben teased.

I called ahead so the pizza would be there when we arrived. The delivery guy was just walking up as we got out of the cab. "See that pizza? That's your pizza, Ara," I said pointing to the little one on the top; it had just pineapple on it like she requested. She started jumping up and down excited and I couldn't help but smile.

Making that little girl happy was quickly becoming one of my favorite things to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it. The same goes for the last chapter too.**

**Chapter 3 – Settling In**

We made our way inside and I told Angie to put their stuff in Alice's room.

"Alice? Who is Alice? I don't want to take anyone's room. I don't want to put anyone out," Bella said nervously.

"Relax, Bella, Alice is my sister who lives out of state and occasionally comes to visit. I have three guestrooms, one for my brother, one for my sister, and one for my parents. They usually don't come all at once and most often end up staying in a hotel because they're all married and I don't like to hear what they do at night," I said feeling my face redden. "I think we'll be fine giving you and Ara your own rooms and then just keep one room for when someone visits."

Angie was already down the hall with Ben, and Bella looked nervous. When Angela reappeared, she saw her friend's reluctance and quickly jumped in.

"Don't worry, Bella. Alice will be thrill there's a woman looking after Edward. He just gave you that room because it has girl stuff in the bathroom already, right, Edward?"

I nodded yes. I actually thought she would like the more feminine room, but yeah, girl stuff in the bathroom worked, too. I'd had enough of this conversation. "So, Ara, ready for pizza?" I asked and she nodded yes eagerly. I took her little hand and led her to the dining room. I opened the china cabinet and pulled out some paper plates. My mother had been dying to give me a set of real china, but I swore I did not want any until I was married and we could pick them out as a couple. Besides, I didn't have anyone to do the dishes for me and I never had time. I had already ended up throwing away most of my glass dishes because the mold they had grown was toxic. There was a legitimate reason Ben had suggested I get a maid. I really did need one.

Bella was walking around looking at the place. "You can fit my whole apartment in your living room and still have extra room," she said.

"Um, okay?" Really, what did you say to that? "I was thinking we should decorate in there for Christmas, you know, get a tree or something. Would you mind taking care of that?" I asked and pulled out my credit card. "The keys to the Volvo are by the kitchen sink. That would most likely be the safest car for you to drive Ara around in. Do you have a license?" I asked just realizing I didn't know if she had one.

"Yes, I do actually."

"Good, I'll put you on the insurance in the morning," I said finishing up my pizza and then headed toward the hall. "Angie, can you make sure they get settled?" I asked.

She nodded yes eagerly and I escaped to my bedroom. I needed to calm down, and to try and figure out what the hell I had gotten myself into.

I woke the next morning to the smell of something good. I wasn't sure what it was, but I followed my nose, wondering in my morning haze what the neighbors were cooking and if they would share. I was surprised when my nose led me into my own kitchen. A dark-haired beauty was tending to something on my stove.

She turned and her face reddened before she quickly looked back at the food. "There's coffee."

I realized I was only in my boxers. "Oh, ah…Oh!" I said panicking, trying to cover my pale body with my much-too-small hands. She turned looking at me in question and then burst out laughing at my distress as I turned and ran from the kitchen.

I came back freshly showered and completely dressed. I even put on my overcoat for good measure. I felt like such an idiot. She smirked at me as I sat down.

"Feeling better?" she asked as she placed a cup of coffee in front of me and eyed my coat.

"I…um, sorry," I muttered into the cup.

"Momma!" I heard Arabella call.

I remembered everything after I ran embarrassed into my room. I would have to invest in some pajamas, thick ones that covered everything because that was just embarrassing. I was just relieved she didn't seem offended by me showing up in the kitchen in my underwear. How could I have been so stupid!

Bella returned with Ara skipping along with her. "Momma says I get to stay with her!" she squealed and jumped into my lap.

Bella looked worried that I would temper her daughter's excitement, but I hugged her and smiled. "Of course! She's shopping for Christmas decorations today. She can't do that without your help, can she? She has to get a whole tree full of stuff and lights for the windows and stocking for the fireplace…"

"Edward," Bella interrupted nervously, "Um, would you mind if we made some ornaments?"

I didn't know why she was so nervous. Didn't she know that all this Christmas stuff was for Ara? "I think that's a wonderful idea! Ara, are you going to help your mommy make decoration?"

"Yes!" she squealed.

"Oh, I'll bet Santa's going to love them. I happen to know he loves seeing homemade decorations. They're his favorite. Do you know why?" I asked.

She shook her head no, causing her little curls to bounce and me to smile.

"Because they're made with love and that's what Christmas is all about."

"I'm going make lots with love and some for you, too! Curly's going to help me. She really likes it here. It's warm and there's lots of food," she said eyeing the plate her mother set down next to us.

I looked up at Bella to see her eyes water before she turned and walked quickly out of the room.

"I'm glad you like it, Ara. Now, you eat up so you'll have lots of energy for shopping today."

I walked into the kitchen to find Bella wiping her face with a paper towel. She turned around and smiled at me. I was at a loss for what to say so I just said the first thing that popped into my mind. "Ara is so cute. I hope you don't mind if Santa buys her a couple of gifts for her and Curly."

She looked down and shook her head no.

I didn't want her to be upset, but I didn't know how to fix it. "Um, I have a large SUV that we can use to pick up a tree this evening. Barring any complications with my patients, I should be home around seven o'clock tonight. Is that too late?" I asked.

She smiled at me sadly. "That'll be fine since I don't have to take Ara to daycare anymore."

I just nodded, not sure what to say. Was that a good thing?

"Well, I've got to get going. I have kids to look after," I said and paused. "Oh, and I did add you to the insurance policy and called the credit card company this morning. You're fine to use it and yours will be in the mail in a few days," I said and slipped out before she could say anything.

I was going past Ara and felt I should say goodbye, which was a new odd feeling for me. I wasn't used to saying goodbye to people at my place.

"I'll see you later, Ara," I said smiling as she gulped down a chunk of pancake. I wondered briefly if Bella knew the Heimlich maneuver.

"Don't forget Curly!" she called to me holding up her doll.

"Sorry, what was I thinking? Goodbye, Curly."

Ara cut me off. "She wants a kiss!" I smiled knowing she was just projecting her need for attention onto the doll. I leaned in and placed a quick kiss on the top of her head and then kissed the doll.

"She tastes like syrup, does Curly like pancakes?" I asked.

"She loves them! They're her favorite!"

"They're my favorite, too. I hope we have them again soon."

"I'll tell Momma," Ara whispered to me.

"That'd be great, thanks," I said and started for the door. "I'll see you ladies later!" I called to them and just as I turned away, I saw Bella watching me. I blushed, a little embarrassed. I always felt most comfortable around children, but other adults found my interaction with them odd. I nodded goodbye to her and quickly slipped out.

I hurried to work and lost myself in my patients. Timmy was trying to sneak treats again and I asked the nurse to make a tray of sugar-free Jell-O just for him. I would run to the grocery store and pick up some sugar-free cookies during lunch. It was best to feed his craving instead of ignoring them. It would just lead to him sneaking off to find a snack somewhere else.

Jessica Stanley, his caseworker, showed up today and asked to speak to me. She looked upset, so I quickly took her to my office and offered her a box of tissues. "Dr. Cullen, I know you wanted Timmy placed before Christmas, and I know it's important for him to have a home right now, but there just isn't one. Everyone is full to capacity and I asked my supervisor if we couldn't just tack him on to one of the other homes anyway because he isn't actually going to be staying there, but he refused. I don't know what to do. I don't have the heart to tell him no one is going to want to have him for Christmas."

She was openly crying now and I had to admit, I kind of felt like crying, too. I loved little Timmy like my own, but I was never home. I couldn't just leave him home alone…

I suddenly got a very bad idea. My eyes widened in excitement. I wondered if Bella would be willing to agree to it.

"Ms. Stanley, give me a moment to, ah, just a moment," I said as I fumbled for my phone.

It took a few rings, but then a winded Bella answered the phone. "Dr. Cullen's residence," she said formally.

"Ms. Bella, would you be willing to come down to the hospital for lunch? I need to speak with you on a very important matter."

She was still panting as she said, "Yeah, sure."

"Are you well? You're breathing kind of hard."

"Oh, sorry, I was vacuuming and didn't hear the phone and had to run to get it."

"I have a vacuum?" I asked surprised. I didn't ever remember using one.

"You do now," she said with a smile in her voice.

"Oh, well, thank you. I'm sure the place needs it. So, lunch at the hospital around noon? That's in about twenty minutes. Will that be alright? You can use the doctors' parking. There's a tag on the Volvo."

"Okay, I'll be there soon," she said hanging up.

"Who is Ms. Bella?" Ms. Stanley asked.

"She's my maid, or cook, or housekeeper. She and her daughter live with me and take care of my place."

I couldn't fully decipher the look on her face, but it looked like disappointment.

"What did you have in mind, Dr. Cullen?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking of adopting Timmy myself, then you wouldn't have to worry about placing him all the time," I said nervously.

"And you need Ms. Bella for this why?" she asked curious.

"Well, she stays at home with her daughter and I thought maybe if Timmy was in a controlled environment where there were no temptations…I mean it would be a lot to ask a foster family with lots of other kids to completely remove all sugar from their house, but I think I could do it. I also don't mind stocking the hospital with sugar-free cookies for him to snack on, so why not do it at home?"

Her mouth was hanging open. "Dr. Cullen, I'm not sure that would work. It sounds lovely, but adopting takes a lot more time and work. You're a single man that works many hours a week..."

"But what if Bella could nanny for me? I mean that was what I was going to ask her," I begged. "He would get lots of personal attention. Please, Ms. Stanley. Just look into it for me."

"Do you mind if I join you for lunch? I'd like to meet this potential nanny."

"That would be fine," I said standing up and heading down to the front of the hospital. Ara saw me and came running up to me, jumping into my arms. "You're here! Did you know this is where I met Santa?"

"I believe it. He and I hang out a lot here together. I told you we were good friends."

Bella walked up and took Ara from me. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. Ms. Bella, this is Ms. Jessica Stanley, she's the CPS caseworker for one of my patients."

Bella looked at me nervously. I hoped she didn't think I was trying to get her daughter taken from her.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Stanley," she said politely.

I walked them to the cafeteria and when I saw Angie, I called her over. She said hello to Ms. Stanley and hugged Bella and Ara and offered to take Ara for a walk.

"Would you mind running to the store and picking up some sugar-free cookies for Timmy?" I asked pulling out my wallet.

"I've got it, Edward. I'm sure Ara and I can handle it." She and Ara left, leaving a very uncomfortable silence at the table.

Ms. Stanley thankfully started. "Ms. Bella, Edward called because one of my kids doesn't have a home for Christmas," she looked at me carefully.

"It's Timmy," I said, "He's the one I sat with at the Christmas party."

"Oh," Bella looked confused.

"The reason Edward hasn't adopted him earlier is he didn't have time to care for a child. He was never home. He's told me that he now employs you and was hoping that you would be willing to help with the care of little Timmy."

Bella's eyes darted back and forth between me and Ms. Stanley. "Like a nanny," I added, "Would you mind adding nanny to your list of duties?"

"I…um..."

"Before you answer, if I'm able to adopt him, when I bring him home, there can be no sugar in the house. He can absolutely not have any sugar at all. His little body just does not process it. The minor amounts he gets from fruits and vegetables are all he can take. Any refined sugar puts him in a coma, that's why he's stuck in the hospital right now. Not because he's sick, but because the risk of him being in a home with sugar would just be too much for him to handle."

"So, I would have to clear out any and all sugar and buy all sugar-free stuff?" she asked and I nodded my head yes. "How old is Timmy?" she asked.

"Six, he'll be seven in February," Ms. Stanley answered.

"What about schooling? He can't go to a public school; there's too high a risk some kid would 'share' some candy with him," Bella said worried.

"He has tutors," Ms. Stanley said.

"And he'll still have tutors so you won't have to worry about that," I said quickly.

"Okay."

"Okay? Okay as in you're on board with taking care of him?" I asked hopeful.

Bella nodded her head and smiled. "I'm home all day anyway. I'm sure Ara would love to have a friend to play with."

I bounced in my seat, clapping my hands like my little sister, Alice. "Wonderful! Ms. Stanley, what do I need to get this done by Christmas?"

Ms. Stanley stood up smiling. "A miracle, but I'll bust my buns to make it happen. I have your cell phone number. Be sure to answer it and I'll fax over the list of what's needed for a home study. I suggest you hire someone to come in and do it." She slid a card over to me, "This guy is awesome. I've never had to come back twice to any house he's worked on. He's the way to go if you want to pass inspection with flying colors."

"Thank you so much," I said excitedly. After Ms. Stanley left, I said a quick prayer. If ever there was a season for miracles, this one was it.

A/N Thanks for reading. If you haven't checked out Set Fire to the Rain, by LoveRob, you should.


	4. Chapter 4

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 4 – Christmas Miracles**

I was thrilled and excited. I wanted to give Timmy a family for Christmas and hoped it would all work out.

I had been talking back and forth with Ms. Stanley for two weeks. I was getting worried. Christmas was only a week away now and she said that it wasn't looking good. She needed the correct spelling of my previous name before my parents changed it and I wasn't sure what it was, so I put in a call to my mom.

"Edward, dear, I'm so happy to hear from you. Will you be joining us for Christmas at the ski lodge?"

"No, I have plans this year at home, Mom; well, here and I need to stay close to my patients."

My mother let out a sad sigh. "Alright, dear, I understand."

"Um, Mom, I know I had my name changed when I was like two, but I was wondering, what my name was before then?"

"Really, why? Is something wrong? Are you upset with us?" my mother panicked.

"No, Mom, it's just…there's this kid, he needs a family and I have a housekeeper who's agreed to be his nanny if I adopt him and I need to know my old name so they can do a background check or whatever."

"Really? You're adopting a baby?"

"He's six."

"Oh, Edward, how exciting! Is this the little boy you've been talking about for the past two years?"

"Timmy, yes."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so thrilled for you. And this housekeeper of yours; is she nice? Is she good with kids?"

"Bella is great with kids. She has a little girl as well. I think it'll work out fine, but I have to get this information to Ms. Stanley so we can get this paperwork through."

"Oh, yes, of course. Well, your father's name was Edward Timothy Masen and you, of course, were named Edward Anthony Masen, spelled M-A-S-E-N. Is that what you needed, dear? You were both born in Chicago and we moved to Texas shortly after you were born. Ed had a job there and, well, the weather is just nicer in Texas than Chicago. You know the rest, dear. After I lost your father, I met Carlisle and we moved to Washington. You were only two when we got married and we changed your name when Carlisle adopted you. You know he's has always seen you as his son."

"I know, Mom. I've always thought of him as my dad, too. I hadn't even thought about it until Ms. Stanley asked me.

"So, you're not upset with us?"

"No, Mom, of course not. I'm going to miss you this year, but I really need to be here for Tim and Arabella."

"Arabella? Who is this? She sounds pretty."

"She's Bella's daughter, Mom, and she's four. She lost her daddy, too. They're celebrating Christmas with me this year."

"Really, dear? Tell me about this Bella," my mother asked me, implying way too much.

"She cooks and bought a vacuum. I really need to go, Mom."

"Alright, but just know I'll be calling later for details."

"She's my housekeeper, Mom, that's all."

"Alright, if you say so, I love you, dear," she said like she didn't believe me.

"Love you, too, Mom."

I quickly called Ms. Stanley and gave her the details of my old name. I was surprised when she asked if I still had any family in Chicago and I told her none that I knew of. "I was a baby when we moved and only two when my mother remarried and changed my name. I know nothing of my birth father's family."

"Really? So, do you know if he was from Chicago?" she asked a little excited and I didn't get why.

"Yeah, my mom said he was born there."

"Can I get his full name? Oh, wait; can I just have your mother's number? I can probably get what I need from her. I don't want to get your hopes up," Ms. Stanley said eagerly, but she gave no hint as to what was going on. I quickly conveyed the number to her, and it was five hours later that Ms. Stanley called back literally squealing in my ear. "I've done it! We've done it, Edward! You've got yourself a little boy!"

"Really? How? I thought it was going to take longer than that?"

"It normally would have, but when I saw you had a name change, I noticed it was similar to Timmy's. Even though the paperwork was done in Washington, I thought I would take a chance and see if there was any way you might be some sort of relative and you are. There's no waiting for relatives, Edward. Timmy's actually your cousin! You get to take him home tonight if you'd like!"

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I did some research and it turns out your father, Ed, had a little brother who was about ten years younger. Your families became estranged when your parents moved to Texas against your grandparent's wishes. William was his brother and only about eleven at the time. After your father's death, your grandparents were upset with your mother, especially since she remarried so quickly. They fought for custody of you and lost. Furious, they never spoke to your mother again.

"Meanwhile, William grew up and met a girl named Rebecca and they had little Timothy, who was named after his grandfather. Your grandparents died when Tim was only two; your grandfather died of a heart attack and your grandmother just refused to eat and died a week after him, leaving only William, Rebecca, and Timmy.

"Timmy was only three when he started showing signs of juvenile diabetes and you know what a rare case he is. His parents were on a date when the sitter called upset because something was wrong with the baby. They were rushing back home and were in a fatal accident, leaving little Timmy all by himself and stuck in the hospital with no one to take care of him. You know the rest," Ms. Stanley finally finished.

"So he's my first cousin, my kin, and I can have him. He's family?" I asked slowly processing his sad story. I had heard it before, but now it held so much more meaning. It was my aunt and uncle who had died; it was my family that was lost, too, not just his.

"Yes, Edward. I have the papers all ready. I'll meet you at the hospital and you can take over and sign him out."

"Thank you, Ms. Stanley, this is just…" I was getting choked up. "Thank you."

"It couldn't have happened to a nicer man, Dr. Cullen. I just know he's going to be thrilled."

That was an understatement. I had walked into his room with Dr. Kate Denali. Since Timmy was going to be part of my family, he no longer could be my patient. "Timmy, this is Dr. Kate, you know her, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's around a lot."

"Well, she's going to be your doctor from now on…" I started to explain, but he cut me off.

"No, I don't want her. I like you. Don't you like me?" he started to cry.

"Yes, I do! I'm keeping you!" I shouted over his bawling.

"So, you'll stay my doctor?"

"I'm taking you home, Timmy. I can't be your dad and your doctor, too. That's why Dr. Kate is taking over for me when you come here."

His eyes widened. "Home? Like to your house?"

"Yeah, would you be okay living with me? I know I'm busy, but I have a really nice nanny named Ms. Bella and she has a little girl, too. I thought you might like it because it'll feel more like a family there."

"Really? So, you're gonna keep me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just came in to sign you out. I had to let your new doctor check you over first, though," I said nodding to Kate who was smiling widely with teary eyes.

Timmy whipped off his shirt. "I'm ready! I know the drill. Get your listening thingy," he said pointing to the stethoscope, "I can breathe."

Kate chuckled but quickly went over her exam and helped me dress him in an outfit Bella had thankfully thought ahead to purchase for him. He had very few possessions and I was hoping that we could rectify that.

When we came home, there was a huge banner strung across the living room that read '_Welcome_ _Home_ _Timmy_!' Ara jumped out yelling, "Surprise!" and Bella came walking in with a welcome home cake.

"Can I have some, Dr. Cullen?" Timmy said eyeing the cake.

"It was made just for you, so of course you can," I said.

"Really?" he said running up to Bella, "You made this for me?"

"Yes, I did. We're so excited you're here. Now, come on, let's go have some cake," she said with a big smile.

Ara grabbed his hand and pulled him to the table that was already set with party hats.

We had cake and then Bella brought out some dinner. Timmy ate like there was no tomorrow. Bella knew to cut him off at two small pieces of cake and promised him some more tomorrow.

I took him to his room. I was now guestroom-free, but I didn't think my family would be offended. Bella had done a good job stocking his dresser and buying things for his room and bathroom. He was excited to see a little bookshelf with some books on it, and I asked him what he wanted Santa to bring. He quickly went on a tangent on how awesome Transformers were, so I knew I should get him some of those. I finally got him settled down and into bed before I made it out into the hallway.

"That was really sweet of you to take him in," Bella said softly.

I shook my head no. "He's a good kid. He deserves a family."

She looked at me quietly for a moment and then wished me goodnight. The next day, I took off work early to do some Christmas shopping. I was able to by some doll clothes for Curly and bought doll furniture and a few other toys for Arabella. I bought everything Transformers that I could find for Timmy. I was happy to see they had the old cartoon on DVD so I could sit down and watch them with him. I really didn't think he should be watching the new version of Transformers at his age.

I made sure the kids were getting the same amount of presents and now I only had Bella to shop for. Of course, that was much more difficult than I thought. I finally ended up buying her a good winter coat with matching hat, scarf, and mittens. I really had no clue what to get her and those you could guess the size and not really worry about it. I had everything all wrapped up at the stores and eagerly awaited Christmas morning.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 5 - Christmas Morning**

The tree was decorated with all sorts of construction paper chains and colored pictures. Bella had taken pictures of all of us and hung them on the tree glued to different shapes. The kids came barreling down the hall Christmas morning and I sat back watching as they tore through everything with their name on it, laughing at the way Timmy excitedly handed Ara her presents with just as much enthusiasm as he had for his own. I never really understood the whole giving-gifts thing until that moment watching the kids go mad. Timmy opened his last one and jumped into my lap, talking a mile a minute and showing me his Transformers. I looked over at Bella to see her helping Ara dress Curly in one of her new dresses.

"So, Dad, are you going to open your present?" he asked poking at the tightly-wrapped bundle.

I smiled at him calling me dad. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?" I asked teasing him.

He looked over at Bella and smiled. "We all had something to do with it. Ms. Bella did the most, though. You gotta open it!"

Ara was suddenly bouncing at my side as well, so I pulled her up on my other knee and opened the present that looked like they both had helped wrap it. I was smirking at Bella, but it dropped when I saw what was in my lap. Pictures. They were framed pictures of the kids and me. I didn't know when she had taken them, but she had and they were amazing.

"They're for your desk at work since I'm not there anymore and you might miss me," Timmy bounced.

Watery-eyed, I hugged him and Arabella, too. "They're perfect."

The frames were obviously decorated by them, painted a rainbow of colors and had brightly-painted beans glued to them spelling out 'Dad' and 'Family.'

"This is the best present I've ever gotten." I looked up at Bella, silently thanking her and she blushed.

Timmy saw me looking at her and then noticed the box at her feet. I suddenly felt like my gift was inadequate. "Open yours, Ms. Bella!" he shouted and I almost wanted to stop her and promise I would get her something better, only I had no idea what to get her.

She opened the store-bought and wrapped gift, making me feel a little ashamed I hadn't even bothered to wrap it myself, but she smiled widely when she saw the contents. She slipped on the hat, gloves, and scarf and then put on the heavy coat. She was smiling at me with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't want you to be cold," I said walking over to her and she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered and I heard her sniffle, "Thank you so much, for everything."

I glanced at the kids and they had already started taking their armloads of toys to their rooms. "No, Bella, I should be thanking you. You've given me so much. I'll never be able to repay you for your help, and kindness. It means more to me than you'll ever know."

I said the last bit quietly, but she heard and blushed a deep red.

"I got you something," she said softly.

I looked up surprised. "I thought the pictures…"

"Those were from the kids, this is from me," she said handing me a soft package wrapped up in green paper.

"Thank you, you know you didn't have to do this. You really have done so much already."

She tilted her head to the side and looked at me like I was goofy.

"What?" I asked confused.

She just shook her head at me. I sat down and opened the present. I blushed a dark crimson when I pulled out a deep green robe with matching plaid and navy blue sleep pants.

"It's for those mornings when you don't want to wear your overcoat to the breakfast table," she smirked.

"I swear, I didn't…I wasn't…I hope…I-I-I-I…"

"Edward, it's fine. It was obvious you weren't trying to offend me or make a pass at me as proved by your crazy naked dance that you did when you ran from the kitchen."

I dropped my head into my hands. "I'm so sorry. I'm no better than that cad at your last job. I really wasn't trying to…to…to…"

She just laughed. "I know. I wasn't offended and you made your point by wearing your overcoat to the breakfast table ever since."

"I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable," I said shrugging.

She let out a beautiful laugh. "You're sweet, you know that. This…" she said pointing to the robe and sleep pants, "Is a peace offering. It's your house, Edward, relax."

I nodded okay.

"I'm going to go start breakfast," she said heading to the kitchen.

I jumped up, wanting to put space between us. "I'll go check on the kids," I said and proceeded to walk smack into the wall next to the hallway.

To her credit, she didn't laugh until she was in the kitchen. I really had to learn how to pull myself together if I was going to live with Bella Swan. I went to my room and put away my new robe and sleep pants. I sat on my bed for a moment, trying to pull myself together.

Timmy came bursting into my room a few minutes later. "I did it!" he said holding up one of his Transformers in car form, "I figured it out all by myself!" he said and bounced onto the bed next to me.

"That's great!" I really was impressed. I remembered asking my mom for help several times trying to get them to transform. "You're so smart. Look at you figuring it out all by yourself," I said examining the car.

"Come play with me, please? Ara is too busy with Curly," he said the last part a little annoyed.

"Of course, how could I pass up a chance to play with Transformers, robots in disguise?" I sang the last part and he laughed at me. I was pretty sure he hadn't seen the cartoon yet, but he would get it once he had.

We were sitting on the floor playing when he tackled me. I just laughed as we made the Transformers clash above my head.

I heard some giggling, "Breakfast is ready," Bella's voice chimed all full of smirk.

I was so startled I dropped my Transformer, knocking myself in the face.

"Careful, Dad," Timmy said grabbing his toy I had dropped.

"Sorry, I was, um…" I couldn't figure out what I was.

"It's time for breakfast. I made pancakes."

"PANCAKES!" Timmy screamed, "I love those! Do they come with your special toppings?"

"If you mean lots of yummy fruit, then yes."

"YES!" Timmy said jumping up and I caught him just in time to stop him from wracking my nuts. I set him on his feet and he was off like a superhero to the breakfast table.

I had only taken a few steps down the hall when my pager went off. I looked down at it frowning, "I'll take this in my bedroom."

It turned out one of my patience had snuck a few sugar cookies, and when I say few, I meant a whole plate of iced ones with sprinkles. She was coming in by ambulance. I let out a sad sigh, hoping I could help her. "I have to go," I said as I grabbed my coat.

"Kay," Ara said with a smile.

"Drive safe, I'll save you some pancakes," Bella offered.

"Who is it?" Timmy asked because he did know most of my patients.

I patted his head. "I can't tell you, but I'll be home soon, hopefully." He nodded and I kissed the top of his head.

"Bye, Dad," he said waving.

"Goodbye, Son," I said smiling. He really enjoyed calling me dad and lit up anytime I called him son. I would have to make the effort to do it more often.

It was late when I finally stumbled back home. My patient was stable, but there were a lot of variables at play right now. Things could take a turn for the worse at any moment. I was really hoping I wouldn't have to drill a hole in her head to relieve swelling and pressure on her brain. I was hoping that it would subside on its own. I went to my music room and let my fingers slide over the keys of my piano, hoping to relax me.

I hadn't been playing long when I heard a tapping. I looked up to see Bella standing in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt, but Timmy and Ara were hoping for goodnight kisses."

I smiled and nodded, "Of course."

I got up and she stepped back into the hallway. I went to Ara's room first because I had a feeling that Timmy would be full of questions.

I kissed Curly and then Ara and told her to sleep tight. I made sure the nightlight was on before I turned out the light. "Door open or closed tonight?" I asked.

She tapped her little chin with her finger. "Closed is good."

"Alright, but just because it's closed doesn't mean you can get out of bed and play."

She giggled and turned over, cuddling her doll. I headed across the hall to Timmy's room. He was sitting up in bed wide awake playing with his Transformers.

"You didn't come back," he said not looking up.

"I'm here now."

He let out a huff, "What took you so long? I was worried," he said sternly. I realized he probably had issues with being left with a sitter.

"I just went to work like I do during the week."

He looked up at me and frowned. "But this was different."

I scooted next to him and set the toys on the nightstand. "I'm on call sometimes. Do you know what that means?"

He shrugged. I suspected that he did, but I went ahead and explained. "It means if everyone is good and doesn't sneak treats, I get to stay home. But sometimes I get called and asked to take care of people. Today was my day and tomorrow is Dr. Kate's, but I'll probably go in and check on my patient just to be safe."

He let out another huff, "I'm going to have to go with you then."

I looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yup, I made cards for the hospital workers and need to go so I can give them away."

"Well, I suppose that would be alright. I'll ask Ms. Bella if she wouldn't mind tagging along."

He nodded. "That's a good idea. She knows Nurse Ben and Angie, did you know that?" he asked.

I smirked, "Actually, I did. Now it's time for bed," I said tucking him in and kissed his forehead. I switched on his nightlight and turned off his light. "Open or closed?" I asked.

"Closed," he yawned making me smile.

"Night, Son," I said and he smiled just as big as me.

"Night, Dad."

It was amazing how much my life had changed in just a couple of short weeks. I was walking down the hall thinking to myself when Bella stepped in front of me. "Tea?" she asked offering me a cup.

I looked up at her surprised and nodded yes.

"You looked a little stressed out at your piano. Your music was beautiful but sad," she said tilting her head to the side looking up at me.

"Tough patient. Well, she isn't tough, just the situation. There isn't a lot I can do. We're just waiting right now," I said and shook my head. "I've said too much. I'm not supposed to talk about this."

"Doctor-patient privilege, it's alright. Come sit by the fire for a few minutes. The crackle is calming."

"You made a fire?" I asked surprised. I had yet to use the fireplace and I had lived there for four years now.

"I couldn't resist. I hope you don't mind."

"No, no, it's fine," I said following her. "Where did you get the wood?" I asked and she giggled. "What?"

"You buy firewood, silly. I thought it would be nice to have a fire for Christmas."

"Oh, yes, well… how was it?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled sadly. "I miss my dad, but it wasn't too bad. The kids had a blast and I called him and let him know I was okay. He wasn't too happy about the living arrangements."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't even think," I said shaking my head. Of course her father wouldn't like her living with a strange man.

"No, it's fine. I told him you were sweet and just adopted a little boy that used to be your patient. He wasn't impressed so I told him that you wear an overcoat whenever you're around me."

My brow furrowed and I pulled the edges of my coat tighter. She started laughing. "Oh, for heaven sakes, Edward, it isn't like I've never seen a naked man before. I was married and had a baby."

"I just don't want to make you uncomfortable," I mumbled more to myself.

She let out a sigh. "I'm fine, Edward. Watch, I'll even take my robe off," she said standing up. I quickly looked at the ground and she giggled. "Oh, Edward, what happened to make you so afraid of girls?" she asked.

She settled next to me and I glanced at her. She was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. I guess that wasn't so bad. I finally looked up at her face and shrugged. I knew exactly why I avoided people, but she didn't need to hear that embarrassing story. "I should get to bed."

"Do you have to go in tomorrow?" she asked as I got up.

I nodded yes, "Timmy would like to come. Can you come with to keep an eye on him? I shouldn't be long."

She smiled, "Sure, Edward, that's my job."

"Thank you," I said and hurried to the hallway.

This time, I made sure I didn't hit the wall.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 6 - Learning New Things**

I wore my new robe and sleep pants to the breakfast table feeling a little nervous, but I didn't want to offend Bella by not using them. Ironic how the things she gave me to help me relax more were actually having the opposite effect. I had my robe pulled tight around my neck, worried that it would start to fall open and expose…things. Bella was wearing a robe as well, but she hadn't tied hers shut as she worked. I also noticed that Timmy and Ara both had little robes, but they all had shirts on under theirs. I wondered why I didn't have a shirt on and considered sneaking back into my room to put one on.

After my third time tucking my robe under my chin, I gave up and decided I needed a t-shirt of some sort. I had one advertising some insulin product and thought it would do fine. I hadn't actually bought a real t-shirt in years. I just didn't have the time or anywhere to wear it.

As I stood up, Timmy came running over. "Wow, you got new PJ's, too. Let's see 'em!" He was a quick little booger and before I could say another word or stop him, he had my robe spread wide open. "I like your pants, they're soft," he said rubbing my knee, and Ara grabbed the edge of my robe and twirled herself in it, making it impossible for me to try and cover myself back up as Bella walked in with a tray full of breakfast food.

I crossed my arms awkwardly, high hiding my nipples and squeaked out, "Morning."

She looked at me amused. "Ara, Timmy, come sit down." I was pretty sure she was looking at Ara twirling in my robe, but her gaze seemed a little off. Then she licked her lips, making me remember that breakfast was ready and it was time to eat. Timmy sat down and I finally picked up Ara and put her in her chair, quickly retying my robe. When I settled in, I noticed Bella's face looked a little flushed and made a mental note to ask if I needed to turn down the heat when she was cooking. I was sure the kitchen was pretty hot with the stove on.

"After breakfast, I want everyone to get cleaned up and showered so we can go to the hospital."

"Are we taking the pictures and presents we made?" Ara asked.

"Yup, I asked dad and he said okay so we're all going," Timmy bounced excitedly. I would have thought he would never want to go back there again, but I guess that was not the case.

Bella sent the kids off to the bathroom and I went to take my shower. When I got out, I crossed my bedroom to my closet and heard cartoons on in the living room. I guessed the kids were done. I was in the back of the closet when I started hearing what I thought was moaning. I looked around confused and then realized Bella's bathroom shared a wall with my closet. My first thought was that she was hurt, especially when she called my name. I threw on some pants and ran out to her room. The door wasn't locked so I was quickly standing outside her bathroom door, sure she had fallen and hurt herself. Bathrooms and kitchens were the most dangerous rooms in a house so I was certain she was hurt. Being this close to her, though, I could hear her more clearly, and when I say clearly, I mean completely clear as I listened to her say, "Yes, oh, fuck, so good. Ugh, faster, Edward."

My eyes widened and I started backing out of the room. As I stepped out into the hallway, I bumped into someone. Timmy was standing there looking at me confused. "What are you doing in Ms. Bella's room?"

"I, ah, thought I heard her fall, but she didn't. She's fine," I said pushing him further away from the door. "Go watch TV and I'll finish getting dressed so we can go."

He looked at me like I was crazy, but thankfully he conceded and ran down the hallway away from the scene of the crime. I hurried to my bedroom only to be met with my closet full of moaning again. I considered knocking on the wall so she would know I could hear her. I felt like I was eavesdropping, but I was in my own room trying to get dressed!

As her sounds filled my head, I started wondering what she was doing to herself and what she was imagining I was doing to her. I was a guy and she was attractive, but she was my employee. I couldn't think of her like that. I rubbed my face in frustration, trying to figure out what to do while ignoring the growing problem in my pants. This was ridiculous! I grabbed my clothes and quickly went back out into my room to dress properly for work.

At the hospital, things got more confusing. Ben walked up smiling and then wiggled his eyebrows while asking how things were going with Bella.

"Fine, she's found great recipes that are low-carb and sugar-free for Timmy. She's really taken her job very seriously."

He furrowed his brow at me, "Okay, that's good," he scratched his head, "So, are you not interested in her?" he asked outright.

"What do you mean interested?" I wanted clarification before I said something stupid.

"You know, like to date or whatever," he shrugged.

"Date?" I let out a sigh, "She specifically said no funny business. Why would I date her? I don't want to lose her as a nanny. Timmy would be heartbroken."

"Just Timmy, you're not attached to her?" he wondered and I wondered the same as well. She was sweet and really beautiful. She was great with kids and seemed very patient with my odd quirks, not even questioning why I liked my shorts dried on air fluff. Just thinking of it made me pull at the tight seams of my underwear and I wondered for a split second what kind of underwear she wore and how she dried it. I quickly shook that thought from my head. I was sure Ben was wrong.

"Ben, she isn't interested in me that way. Don't you remember? You were there when she said, 'No funny business,' and she wasn't talking about cracking jokes," I reminded him because at first, I wondered what she had against laughing. I was shocked she thought I would force unwanted advances on her.

Ben leaned back against the wall, "Dude, things change. She may have been wary about you before, but she's gotten to know you and likes you."

I shook my head at him, "It's best if we keep a professional relationship. I don't want things to get complicated. You know I'm not any good with women. I can't risk messing things up with her," I said frustrated and left him standing in the hallway alone. I was about to turn the corner by the nurse's station when I heard Bella's voice.

"I swear I'm going to combust. Edward has no idea what he's doing to me. He's so sweet and attentive with the kids, and I feel so bad because all I want to do is knock my daughter off his lap and climb on in her place, except I wouldn't sit there innocently. Heck no, he'd know what I want for Christmas from Santa for sure," she ranted.

I was shocked. I stood there out of sight and silent, wondering what alternate universe I had stumbled into.

"Edward has always been a bit stand-offish," Angie chimed in, "He's never been a people person and really only socializes with kids. I came in one weekend because I forgot my wallet. I can tell you right now, I know for a fact he was off duty, but that didn't stop him from having a movie night with the kids in the ward. He takes his breaks and plays board games with the kids. He avoids adults as much as possible."

I closed my eyes and silently prayed she would keep her mouth shut.

"He's been that way ever since freshman year in college. He got in with the wrong crowd and has avoided people ever since."

"So what, Edward never gets a happy ending? No wife, kids, dog and picket fence?" Bella asked but she sounded a little annoyed.

I heard Angie sigh, "He just doesn't trust his judgment when it comes to adults. They can be deceptive and he struggles to read people as it is. He's just trying to protect himself. I know you think he's a hot piece of meat, Bella, but I don't think Edward would ever start a physical relationship unless he was really serious with someone."

I heard a light thud, "That's just the thing, Angie. That's what I want." I heard her let out a sigh, "He's such a good dad and so sweet. Gah! It just makes my ovaries scream to give him more children, to make a family with him and grow old watching our babies make lives for themselves. Edward's the kind of guy you don't just fuck, but you keep him forever."

My eyes were popping out of my head, I was sure of it. I had never opened my eyes or my mouth so wide in my life. I was in complete shock. Bella wanted to make babies with me and I had no idea why; I hadn't come on to her or flirted or anything. I had done just as she asked and kept my distance.

"Well, Bella, if you want to get his attention, you're going to have to make it blatantly obvious. Edward is just clueless like that," Angie encouraged her.

I heard Bella giggle, "I wonder what he would think if I accidently ran into him in nothing but a towel and dropped it. I wonder if he would notice me then."

"Maybe start a little more subtly," Angie offered.

"I spend every morning without a bra and my robe open and he never notices. I blatantly ogled him when his robe fell open. I was flushed and licked my lips. You know what he asked me?"

"What?"

"If he needed to turn the heat down so I don't overheat in the kitchen while I'm cooking. He has no idea what he did to me with his pretty abs and happy trail this morning. Maybe he does know, but he's just being nice about it because he isn't interested in me. That would make more sense."

Honestly, nothing made sense. She had said no funny business. Before I knew what I was doing, I was stepping into view. "You said no funny business," I accused, "You weren't talking about jokes."

The girls both looked at me wide-eyed. Bella turned several shades of dark red and Angie burst out laughing. "Oh, Edward," Angie finally settled herself down enough to talk, ignoring Bella's glare, "Things change and as of right now, Bella would really like you to get funny with her." She gave me a wink and walked off, leaving me alone with a very red-faced girl. We stood staring at each other, still in shock for a few minutes when I noticed something important missing.

"Bella, where are the kids?" I turned around hoping for some sign of them.

"They're doing a puzzle with Mandy," she said pointing to a closed door.

Mandy was my current patient and old friends with Timmy. I was not surprised they were in there with her and glad she had someone to keep her company.

"Timmy wanders around this place like he owns it."

I just nodded, "It was his home for four years. He probably knows this place better than I do. Well, he knows where the nurses are at any given point and where that snacks are, that's for sure," I chuckled.

She looked up at me and smiled softly, taking a tentative step closer. I had no idea what she was up to, but before I could figure it out, the kids came out of the room and she stopped in her tracks and turned her focus to them.

"You ready to go home, Dad?" Timmy asked me.

"Yeah, let's go home," I said and messed up his hair. I guess I would have to leave the puzzle of Bella to be solved another time.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 7 - Getting a Clue**

That night after the kids were settled in bed, Bella caught my arm in the hallway as I headed to my room. "Edward, do you mind if we talk for a minute? I can make us some tea," she offered.

I considered asking her if it could wait until tomorrow, but then I saw her cheeks redden and her eyes looked glassy, like she was upset. I decided it was best to get things settled with her now. I didn't want to risk her leaving us. I had rather enjoyed her cooking and cleaning. She made my place feel like a real home and I very much enjoyed having her and little Ara here with me.

"Okay," I conceded, but her tight smile didn't ease the tension.

"How about we get ready for bed and meet back in the kitchen in ten minutes?"

I agreed and headed to my room. I considered putting on my overcoat, but my robe caught my eye. I thought about her reaction and wondered if I should put a shirt on this time. I stood in front of the mirror and I didn't see anything appealing. I still looked like the wiry, although no longer spotty-faced, geek freak that I had always been. I shook my head confused and afraid she was just messing with me. I didn't want to get hurt again. I didn't want to do this. I had so much to lose this time. Maybe if I just gave her a raise she would leave me alone. My money was really all I was good for and Timmy was worth whatever she wanted. His happiness was worth it all. I pulled on my one t-shirt and tied my robe shut tightly.

I made my way down the hall and stopped when I reached the kitchen door. Bella had her head down and it took a moment before I realized she was crying. I didn't understand why she was crying. It made no sense. I saw her glance at the kitchen clock and pull out a tissue, quickly wiping her face clean. Once she was done, I stepped into the room and she gave me a fake smile and pushed a cup of tea toward me. "Thank you for coming to talk to me, I know you're tired. I just needed to speak to you about what you overheard."

I nodded watching her carefully, trying to read her but falling flat.

"I'm sorry I spoke about you like that. It was very inappropriate of me to do so at your workplace. It's obvious that you're not interested in me and it was very crude of me to make comments to our mutual friend. I hope you can forgive me and please reconsider firing me."

She thought I would fire her? I looked at her confused, "Why would I fire you? Timmy loves you and you do a great job."

She let out a relieved breath and seemed to be fighting back more tears.

"Besides, Bella, you have nothing to worry about. We wrote that if I didn't think it was working out, you would still get a year's worth of payment and boarding, just as if you lived here."

She frowned and looked down at her tea. Was this where she would ask for more money?

"Do you need more money?" I asked, "Because your services are worth far greater than I've been paying you since you've taken on caring for Timmy."

"I, um, no," she sounded confused. "Aren't you upset with me?"

I rubbed my neck, trying to figure out this mess and still not finding any answers. Bella was utterly baffling. "Look, Ms. Swan, I have no idea what you want from me. I'm at a loss on what I can offer you other than more money. You don't need to play games or say mean things to get me to give it to you. If you need something, just ask," I said bluntly because I had no idea how else to say it.

"Mean things? When have I ever said anything mean?" she sounded shocked and I didn't know if she was faking. I was not going to play her game if she was, so it was time I made that clear.

"I know you're not attracted to me. No one is ever attracted to me. I have nothing to offer other than money and I refuse to get involved with anyone for that reason. If you need money, I'm willing to pay you more because you offer me invaluable services and are worth more money. I don't know what it was you were playing at when you pretended to get all worked up, but there's no need for that so just stop embarrassing yourself." I stood up abruptly and stalked out of the kitchen. I didn't want to discuss my inadequacies any further.

I didn't make it to the hallway before I felt her hand on my arm and she yanked me around harshly. "Embarrass myself?" she snarled and then slapped me. "You asshole, how dare you try and make me feel like a slut." She stomped on my foot and stormed to her room and I still had no idea what the hell was going on in that woman's head.

I decided to give Ben a call because he knew women better than me; at least I hoped he did.

When he answered the phone, he just sighed.

"Ben?" I asked confused wondering if he was really there.

"Dude, I don't know what you did, but it can't be good. I can overhear Bella and Angie's conversation and from this side, I can tell you, you're in trouble, my friend, very big trouble."

"What? WHY? What's going on?" I was really getting frustrated now.

"Man, what did you say to her? I can hear Angie getting all ghetto and saying 'Oh, no he didn't' and swearing. She's even waving her hand around. You better watch your back the next time you see her."

"I didn't do anything! I offered Bella more money and told her to stop acting like she likes me. I don't want to deal with that again, Ben. I can't do it again so she just needs to stop."

I heard him groan. "Edward, I'm sorry, I'll talk to Angie and maybe she can smooth things over with Bella for you, okay?"

I looked down the hall at Bella's door and started to worry that she would leave me. I hated for her to know of my humiliation. I glanced at Timmy's door and knew he was worth it. "Fine, see if you can fix it. Let me know how it goes," I said defeated and hung up.

I went to bed with my phone sitting next to me just in case Ben called back, but he didn't. I was fast asleep when I was woken up by a light knock on the door and wondered if Timmy was having a bad dream. "Come in."

I was surprised to see Bella slip into the room. I looked up at her confused. Her face was covered in tears and she still seemed to be crying. I wondered if she needed help and quickly assessed her, looking for blood or injuries. I was in the middle of doing this when she rushed the bed and jumped on me. I sat up, trying to keep her from kneeing me as she straddled my lap. Her arms were around my neck and she was sobbing hard into it. She obviously needed comfort and I wondered if she'd had a bad dream. I held her, rubbing her back lightly and trying to offer her some comfort, not knowing what else to do.

Then I felt it, her lips on my neck and then my cheek. I pulled back confused, not knowing what she was doing, but before I could say anything, her lips were on mine and she was kissing and teasing my lips with her tongue. I puckered a little, still confused but afraid she would freak out again if I didn't kiss her back. Her hands went to either side of my face and then she kissed down my chin, under my jaw, and around my neck to my ear again. I was starting to feel a little self-conscious because my body was really starting to respond to her and she was sitting right on top of it.

Next thing I knew, she was shoving me back against the bed and kissing down my naked chest and I was trying to decide if I was happy about having taken my shirt off before bed or insecure. She could see me in all my scrawniness.

She bit my abs making me jump a little, and then I was shocked at what she did. All I could say was she must have planned this because when she bit my abs making me jump and lift my body, she yanked my sleep plants and boxers down. I was about ready to shove her off of me, not wanting her to make a fool of me, but I was stopped in my tracks when her hot mouth was on me. I moaned and tried to pull myself together. I half expected her to bite me. I was looking down at her in shock and awe. She had worked the buttons open on her sleep shirt and was pulling it off. I was looking down at her naked shoulders, her breasts pressed against my thighs, and I quickly lost it, grunting like the inexperienced nerd I was.

When she sat up, I pulled away quickly, pulling the sheet around myself before she could comment on how quickly I went off. I closed my eyes and hid my face in my knees.

"Edward?" I heard her say my name, but I didn't look up. "Oh, my god," she whispered. I looked up at her and saw her looking at me wide-eyed with her hands over her mouth. She shook her head at me, obviously appalled.

I looked away ashamed.

"Edward," she whispered and I felt the bed shift, "I'm so sorry, I didn't even take into account that you wouldn't want me. I'm so sorry, please," she looked so ashamed as I peeked at her, "Please, Edward, forgive me," she moved closer and gently wrapped her arms around me. I didn't push her off because she was crying again and I had no idea what the heck was going on. "I just wanted you to feel wanted. I wanted you to know that you're amazing and beautiful to me and so sexy. I'm so sorry. I obviously crossed a line," she sniffled into my shoulder, "Please don't make me leave."

I finally got up enough courage to look up at her face and she looked as if she was begging me for something. She said that I was amazing, beautiful, and sexy. I was searching her face for some sign of deceit, but I saw none. I tried to figure out what Angie might have said to her to make her act like this and realized it was pity. I looked away again. "You don't have to lie, you can go, I'm not mad," I said more to my knees than to her.

"Oh, my beautiful man, what have they done to you?" she said more to herself than me. She surprised me by wiggling her way behind me and under the covers. Her shifting on the bed kind of tipped me over and she just curled around me and kissed my shoulder. "I'm not leaving until you believe me."

I looked over at her and she smiled at me. I unwound myself and she snuggled into my arms. I was shocked looking down at this beautiful woman and she smiled up at me and placed a soft kiss on my chest. I searched her eyes and didn't see any pity, just a hint of mischief. Her little smirk made me smile and then she was up and on my lips, but this time I was kissing her back and she was moaning and grinding against me.

I didn't know when, but she had lost her sleep pants and her underwear was hot and moist. Her hand moved mine to her breast and my eyes widened. I had never done anything like this with a woman, ever! The most I had ever done was kiss Jane, but that was more to my begging for obvious reasons. She thought I was a freak and was just using me. This, what Bella had done to me, the way she was moving over me and running her lips all over me, was different. I had never experienced anything like it and it was amazing. I waited for the other shoe to drop, for her to poke fun and laugh, but she didn't. She just seemed to get more worked up. I think I was finally starting to understand. She moaned my name softly in my ear and I felt her shifting her hips and felt her naked body press against me.

I had never had sex and I wondered if that was what she wanted from me. I was scared because I knew if I did this, I would never be the same. I knew I would end up wanting her for the rest of my life. Before I could say anything or stop her, she sank down on me. I threw my head back as my eyes rolled up. I was grunting trying to hold back as she moved over me, but when she leaned down and started kissing my neck, I couldn't hold back. She suckled my ear, "I love you, you sweet, beautiful man, so much."

I finally gained enough control of my body to look at her. She said she loved me. I didn't understand how this had happened. How she could love me or want me. There was usually some sort of courting ritual required that I was horrible at, but we hadn't engaged in it, and yet here was this beautiful woman resting on my manhood, completely spent from her activities, saying she loved me. I could only hope she truly did because god help me, I wanted it to be true.

She grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and cleaned us up and then snuggled down into my side, resting her head on my shoulder. She closed her eyes and I realized that she was going to sleep next to me. I was in awe as I took in her flushed checks and soft brown hair. I studied her eyelashes and how they rested on her cheeks and the sweet, soft smile resting on her lips. She was beautiful and I hoped now that she was mine.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SM own's it, Dollybigmomma's my beta lover and whipping girl. I love her, you have to love her too. **

**Chapter 8 – Fast Family**

I woke up to something warm beside me and realized last night wasn't a dream, but Bella was fast asleep in the nude next to me. I peeked under the blanket and realized I was in the same state of dress. I was quietly freaking out in my head not wanting to disturb her. I wasn't sure what the heck had happened last night, but I was positive I had lost my virginity.

I slipped out of the bed to use the bathroom. I had just finished brushing my teeth and was leaning against the counter trying to figure out how to handle this morning. I wanted to act cool and relaxed. I wanted to pretend that it didn't mean anything to me and that if she blew me off now or came to her senses this morning, I was fine with it. The problem was I wasn't fine with it. I closed my eyes, fighting back tears when I felt warm arms wrap around me and light kisses on my back. My body relaxed under her touch and when I opened my eyes to see her smile in the mirror, I knew everything was going to be okay.

"Morning," she whispered against my skin and pushed her way in front of me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my lips softly and for a split second, I wondered if she had a chance to brush her teeth and then told my mind to shut up. I was surprised by the minty goodness that was her mouth moments later.

When she pulled back, I glanced at the clock.

"We have about an hour before the kids are up. When do you have to go into work?" she asked.

I was on call, but I didn't have to go in. I figured I would go in later this afternoon to check on patients just because, but I wasn't really needed.

"I don't," I finally said and her answering smile was huge. She rewarded me with another kiss, this one much more vigorous, causing me to groan loudly.

She pulled back and grabbed my manhood in her hand. "Let's make the most of our time together before the children wake," she said pulling me back to the bedroom. To be honest, I was nervous. She had done everything last night and now I feared she expected me to be an experienced participant. She pushed me down on the bed and started kissing me again and would often move to my neck, face, and chest, just peppering me with affection. I reached up cupping her cheek, willing her to understand that I wanted to show her the same appreciation, but I was not sure how. She seemed to understand as she took my hand and slid it down to her breast. She pressed my fingers into her flesh, showing me what she liked. I gave her a nervous smile and kissed her again softly.

She surprised me by leaning up over me, aligning her chest with my mouth and I looked at her unsure, but her finger pulled my bottom lip down and she thrust her breast forward and made it very clear what she wanted. As I suckled her, she moaned and called my name as her fingers dug in to my hair and shoulders in a pleasant way. I switched and she responded the same way, more breathless. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes dilated to a bright sparkling shine. I quickly found myself attacking her lips with vigor and she impaled herself on me, causing me to grip her hips with such a force I was sure she would be bruised.

Our bodies seemed to know what they wanted and worked in tandem as we gasped and struggled to kiss through the movement. I lasted longer this time, but still not long enough for me not to be ashamed. She fell against my body, resting on me as I held her in my arms. I averted my eyes, hoping not to see the disappointment in her face. After a few moments, she grinned up at me and slid down to my side. She kissed under my chin as she grabbed my hand, "Now my turn."

Her free hand pulled me down to kiss her lips as her other directed my hand between her legs. She again used her hand to teach my fingers the movements that she wanted and as she responded to my touch, I gained more confidence in my actions. I watched as her body unraveled in my arms, in awe of her beauty and willingness to share this with me. When she finally relaxed back sated in my arms, she gave me a lazy smile. "That was wonderful," she whispered. She snuggled closer, dragging her knee over me. She giggled when she realized I had 'risen to the occasion' as I watched her explode. She pounced on me again, letting out a much more vocal response than before. I was up to the challenge and hoped to have her reach completion with me this time. Third time was the charm, right?

It wasn't long before I felt her body start to pull and grip onto me, causing me to lose all sense of myself as we both ended up calling each other's names loudly. This time, she collapsed on me, snuggling close and mumbled, "Oh, Edward, that was wonderful."

The dork I was actually said, "Third time's the charm," which caused her to erupt into giggles.

She kissed me several times all over my face and smiled down at me. "Yes, and you certainly are full of charm." She pulled the blanket up over us and glanced at the clock, "We have another twenty minutes to get our legs back. I doubt I could hold myself up right now."

I looked at her worried, afraid I had hurt her. "Are you alright, have I injured you?"

She shook her head no smiling. "No, my beautiful sweet man; that last orgasm just left me feeling like I'm made of jelly." She snuggled deeper into my side hiding her face, but I could feel her smile against my skin.

It was much too soon she was pulling herself from my arms and dressing, insisting that she had to make breakfast for everyone. I wanted to protest, but I was pretty sure she wouldn't give in.

I did follow her into the kitchen and watched as she made breakfast quickly for us. The kids had woken up and fetched their own cereal and were sitting in the other room quietly arguing about something. We finally came into the dining room to sit with them and were shocked by the turn the conversation had taken.

"Dad, you need to settle this, please tell me we're getting a boy," he said shaking his head and continued on his rant. "I want a boy, but Ara wants a girl. She says her doll gets a vote, too, saying girls win, but I say she doesn't because she's just a doll. Dolls don't get a vote, right? What did you guys vote for?" Timmy asked us very seriously.

Bella turned to Ara, "A boy or girl? What are you talking about?"

"Timmy said when mommies and daddies say their names funny and loud in their bedroom together it means they're trying to decide if they want a boy or girl baby."

Bella and I looked at each other shocked. We were sure the kids were still asleep.

Bella cleared her throat and calmly preceded, "Timmy, who told you that?"

"Jeff, he and I used to have beds next to each other and he told me that and now he has three brothers."

"Why didn't they pick a girl?" Arabella asked innocently.

"Because girls are too much work," Timmy said sternly.

"Hey, that's not nice," I cut him off.

"But it's true, you got to keep them safe and keep people away from them so they don't say mean things and make them cry. You have to give them lots of money to buy pretty dress and then you have to give them more money so they can brush their hair fancy," he ticked off on his fingers. "Us boys, you only need to feed. I'd be fine in my PJ's, too; you don't have to buy me clothes," he said nodded like he had just proved his point.

Ara huffed, brushing her hand down her dress and flicking her hair off her shoulder like a little prim princess. Bella, on the other hand, looked like she was about to burst out laughing.

"That's all good and well," I started, "But mommies and daddies don't necessarily get to pick if they have a boy or girl, they just get whatever is available."

I also realized that Bella and I had not used any sort of protection and wondered if we would have a baby and how she would feel about that. "Now, if Ms. Bella and I ever decide to have a baby, it would be just between us," I said pointing between her and I. She reached over taking my hand, making me feel less nervous about it. "I would hope to be able to marry her first, but any babies that come into our family are welcome," I said and looked up at her worried that she would not feel the same way.

She smiled brilliantly at me and kissed me firmly. We did keep it somewhat chaste because the children were in our presence.

"So, is Ms. Bella my mom?" Timmy asked. Before we could come up with an answer, Arabella chimed in, "Yeah, is Dr. Edward my dad? I asked for one for Christmas," she said excitedly and grabbed my leg. "Did Santa tell you to be my dad now?"

I looked to Bella, worried this conversation would upset her. Her expression was so confusing. She had tears in her eye, but a soft smile on her lips.

"Ara, Edward will be your daddy when we're married."

I looked at her surprised. She didn't say if, but when. I couldn't help the smile that lit my face. This was all moving so fast, but I didn't want it to slow down.

"Can I call you dad now, though?" Ara asked.

I looked over at Bella and mouthed please with hopeful eyes.

She smiled nodding yes firmly.

"Of course, honey, I would love to be your dad."

"Great!" she said and kissed my cheek. "I knew I liked you," she said and skipped off like we had just told her we were going to the park.

"If she gets to call you dad, can I call Ms. Bella Mom?" Timmy asked. I gave her a hopeful grin.

"I would love to be your mom, Timmy," she said walking over and hugging him.

When he finally broke free, he ran after Arabella shouting, "Hey, Ara, I have a mom now, too! We both have a full family."

Moments later, the pair came running back in and Timmy was quick to ask excitedly, "Does that mean we're brother and sister?"

We nodded yes and they both squealed and took off running down the hall, laughing and shouting how excited they were to have more family.

I looked over at Bella timidly as she sipped her tea. I wondered if she felt like we were rushing things. The way the kids were laughing in the other room brought a smile to her face and gave away nothing. "Bella," I finally got up the nerve to say her name, but it was more of a whisper. She still heard it and turned her smile on me as she scooted closer.

Her hand came up to my face, "What has you worried now?" she asked.

I wondered how she knew I was worried and wished I could read her just as easily.

"Do-do you think we-we're moving a little fast?" I got out stuttering like a fool.

She tipped her head to the side and smiled softly, "If you aren't sure of your feelings for me yet, we can slow down. I'm not in a rush to get married again," she said patting my leg.

"Are you sure of your feelings?" I finally got the courage to ask her about her feelings and I wondered if she really had any for me.

She leaned in and kissed my jaw, "My sweet man, that first night I met you," she sighed and shook her head, "You spoke to each child, dressed as Santa, and then took Timmy aside and spent the evening with him. Angie told me you tucked him in and made sure he felt cared for. I thought, what a sweet man. I had no idea who you were, but I knew your heart was good.

"Then you came to my apartment and threw your coat over my shoulders trying to warm me without a thought of yourself. You spoke to my daughter and her doll easing her fears and mine when we decided to move. Your relaxed, patient nature when your car was stolen was astounding. I knew then it would be a struggle not to fall in love with you. Then you did everything in your power to give Timmy a home for Christmas after opening your home to me and my daughter. You treated her so sweetly, always giving her attention and never pushing her away. I wished so many times I could hug you so effortlessly and not betray how I felt about you. I watched you with our little family and your patients. I watched the respect the RN's have for you and how the parents step back and let you calm their child.

"There's a beautiful kindness that just makes people trust you and know you would never hurt them. I'm afraid I'm not only in love with you, Edward, but I've become addicted to being around you. Your soft, gentle manner of caring is something I will never get enough of, so just know that I am in love with you and you don't ever need to question my feelings for you. They've grown over the past couple months rather quickly, but believe me, they're definitely real and strong."

I sat in awe with my mouth hanging open. Bella was amazing. She started to look a little nervous so I did the first thing that my instincts told me to do. I kissed her. I was glad the kids were out of the room because I didn't want to stop or keep it chaste.

When we finally did pull apart, she was smiling.

"So," I said trying to catch my breath, "You'd be open to marrying me sometime in the future?"

She nodded yes.

I grinned widely, and then I heard another loud giggle and squeal from the other room. My thoughts were brought back to what we had done this morning. I glanced at her stomach and took her hand. "You do realize we didn't use anything?" I said painfully awkward.

She kissed my forehead and smoothed my worried brow. "After Ara was born, I had an IUD put in that's good for five years and my husband and I were never with anyone but each other so I'm clean."

I nodded, not offering up that I had never been with anyone. She pushed into my lap and kissed my lips softly, "The IUD will run out soon, though. Do you want me to get another or do you want to try…" She didn't finish her sentence, she just left it there hanging and I was pretty sure she was asking if I wanted to try for a baby with her.

My mind was a jumbled mess. I would love to have more kids. Kids, my god if we married, I would have two and she wanted more. I quickly looked at her face. "Do you want more?" I asked.

She smiled, "Edward, you're an amazing father, it would be a sin to deny you more children."

I took a deep breath digesting her words. She wanted to give me more kids. She wanted to have kids with me. She wanted me to be the father of her children. It didn't matter how I said it, it still freaked me out and excited me at the same time. "Can we get married first?" I finally asked and she kissed me hard, leaving me gasping for air.

"I would love to marry you."

"Wow." Yes, I did attend university, but that was my genius response.

She just smiled back at me, "Yes, definitely wow," she said leaning in kissing me again. I was getting lost in the kiss when we heard a thumping. I was sure it was the kids, but since no crying followed, we didn't bother to stop kissing.

Moments later, we heard Ara's voice ring out, "Daddy, the door's for you."

I pulled away reluctantly only to be shocked to see my mother and father watching me with much too wide of grins. "Yes, Daddy, it's time you introduce me to my grandchildren," my mother said running over to me hugging me and Bella both at the same time a little too tightly. I was worried that Bella would be put off, but she just smiled, chuckling at my mother's response and then leaned back into my side. This was going to be fun.

A/N thanks for reading please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 9 - Great Parents and Grandparents**

The kids looked on curiously as my parents hugged me. My mom looked at me shaking her head, but there was definitely a smirk playing on her lips. "And you said she was just the housekeeper. I knew better," she tittered at me. She turned to Bella, cupping her cheeks like she was a delicate porcelain doll. "Oh, Edward, she's beautiful, and such a sweet smile."

"Mom," I whined.

"There's definitely some fire between you two," she said and my Bella's cheeks turned deep red. My mother kissed her forehead. "Now show me my babies." She took a seat on the couch and patted her lap. My father was highly amused at the exchange, especially when Arabella jumped right up on my mother's lap.

"I'm Arabella, I'm four. Dr. Edward is my new daddy. I got him for Christmas," she said proudly.

"That's wonderful," my mother said. "Did you know I'm Edward's mommy?"

"Really?" Ara asked looking at my mother and then me. She scrunched up her face. "Are you going to live here and do his laundry, too?"

My mother burst out laughing along with the rest of us. Ara looked at Timmy, who just shrugged his shoulders at her, not knowing what that meant.

"No, honey, Edward grew up big and strong from eating all his vegetables. Now he's growing a family of his own."

"I want a girl, but Timmy said Curly's vote doesn't count. Don't you think Mommy and Daddy should have a girl?" Ara asked seriously.

"You raised a boy. They're less trouble than girls, huh?" Timmy added.

"Are we expecting a new baby?" my mother asked raising an eyebrow at me.

I shook my head no. "We'd like to get married first, and then having babies is just between mommy and daddy, like we discussed this morning," I said firmly.

Timmy rolled his eyes and Ara let out a huff and murmured, "I still want a girl."

My mother whispered in her ear, "Maybe they can make one of both," she winked at Ara who seemed to perk right up.

Timmy decided to plop down next to my mom. "Okay, one of both," he seemed to agree causing us all to snicker. "So, if you're Dad's mom, does that make you our grandma?"

"That it most certainly does!" my mother cheered. She pulled Timmy into a group hug with Arabella and kissed the tops of their heads. "And as a grandma, that means I have to bring presents. Carlisle, dear, can you please grab the bags with the gifts?"

"I'll give you a hand," I offered my dad and followed him down to the car.

He stopped at the trunk and turned to me, "Is she the one?" he asked.

I felt my ears burning. "She's definitely something, that's for sure. She says loves me."

"Do you love her, Son?"

"I don't know. Everything is moving so fast."

"How about this; if she left today never to return, would you be okay?"

I thought about all she did for me, and not just making my house feel like a home by being there. She would make my favorite dishes at dinnertime, going the extra mile to find recipes that Timmy could eat. She took pictures of us as a family and when she kissed me, I could feel it through my whole body. But most of all, I trusted her. I loved how she could read me and soothe me. She was always kind to me and I kind of liked that she had a fiery temper. When I was wrong, she put me in my place and made me know it for sure so there was no question that I had messed up. I liked that she wasn't playing games with me. I wondered if she would mind being seen in public together. I grimaced, not wanting to risk it. I didn't think I could handle the rejection if she pushed me away.

"Edward?" my father said my name again, "Do you have feelings for her?"

"Yes, but I'm scared to get hurt again," I finally confessed.

He patted my shoulder, "Don't worry, Son, in time you'll trade that fear in for love." He opened the trunk and pulled out three large shopping bags, setting them on the ground next to his feet and then reached into the front pocket of one of the suitcases. "Your mother wanted you to have this. She didn't want to make a big show of it," he said placing a small black box in my hand. "It was hers when she was married to Edward Masen. She said it was a happy marriage and wanted you to have it. She didn't want you to feel pressured to use it if you propose, but she wanted it to be available to you."

I opened the box to see a ring with a simple square-cut diamond set on a beautiful gold band. It was nice of my mom to think of such a thing and after this morning, I think I was kind of engaged already so it was probably a good idea to have one on hand. I would have to talk to Bella again after my parents left to really figure out what the heck our plans were.

I didn't have long to contemplate the issue as my pager went off. My young cookie-eating patient was seizing again. "I need to go in," I said, the urgency clear in my voice.

"Go, make us proud," he said and patted my back as I hurried to the car.

I had been hoping that the pressure in the little girl's brain would ease up, but it just wouldn't and now it seemed to be getting worse. I had called in as I drove, speaking quickly the instructions to the nurse to get the girl stabilized and ready for surgery. I would have to drill a hole in her head to help ease the pressure.

The operation went smoothly, but I was hesitant to leave, not because I questioned my work, but because of what awaited me at home.

I grabbed my street clothes from my locker and saw I had a message waiting on my phone. It was just left ten minutes earlier. My father had called to let me know he was taking everyone out to dinner and to join them. Bella sent a text with the address a few minutes later which made it easy for me to map it on my phone. Now I just had to get up the nerve to go.

It would be the first time Bella and I would be out in public as a couple. Jane hated for me to come within five feet of her when we were in public. I was to stay back so people wouldn't know we were together. I hated watching others flirt with her in front of me as she ignored me. I kept telling myself it wasn't a big deal because I would be the one escorting her home. I would take her back to her sorority house and if there was no one around, I could usually get her to let me kiss her cheek.

My mind flashed back to the horrible night when I found out the truth of it all. I had been so stupid the whole time. It all was blatantly clear as I looked back on my relationship with her, if you could even call it that. I felt my body tense and curl in on itself remembering the humiliation of that night.

I couldn't do it, I couldn't risk going to a public place with Bella. What if she pushed me away right in front of my parents, in front of the kids?

I dropped my head to the steering wheel fighting back tears, hating my life. I didn't understand how someone as beautiful as Bella could actually want me. I didn't know what she really wanted from me. I wished she would just tell me. I didn't want to get hurt again.

I heard a knock on my window causing me to jump. I was shocked to see Bella standing there with a concerned expression. I opened the door to step out of the car. She stepped back, making me glance around to see if anyone was watching. Was she stepping away because she wanted to keep her distant? Did she not want to be seen in public with me, either?

"Edward, are you alright? Did you lose your patient?" she asked and then I felt her hand on my cheek. She wiped the tears away and wrapped her arms around me. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. If you aren't up to going out, we can call your parents. I'm sure they wouldn't mind keeping the kids for a little while so you can feel better."

I watched as a few people walked past and she didn't move. She didn't budge from my side but actually snuggled in deeper and I couldn't help but squeeze her in return, holding on for dear life, hoping it was okay that people were seeing us together.

"Do you want me to call your parents?" she asked again.

I cleared my throat, pulling myself together, "Are you alright with being seen in public with me, together?"

She looked at me confused, "Do you mean, am I okay with the kids and your parents knowing we're together?" she asked.

I dropped my face, hiding it in her hair, not saying anything.

"We're together and exclusive, with plans to eventually marry and have more babies. I don't see a problem with the whole world knowing, Edward. In fact, I want everyone to know so they can know you're mine," she said running her fingers through my hair. "Are you okay with everyone knowing? I know you said it was kind of fast…" she trailed off.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. She wanted the whole world to know I was hers. She wanted people to know I belonged to her. She wanted them to know we were together. I felt the lump in my pocket when she pushed against me again, getting me to look at her. She was starting to look a little worried.

I grabbed at the lump in my pocket, remembering what it was. "I want everyone to know that you're mine, too," I finally said and she broke into a huge smile and kissed me hard.

I kept one arm wrapped around her and reached into my pocket with my other hand. I popped open the box, and when she came up for air, I dropped to one knee and held it out, terrified to say the words. Her hand went to her mouth and she quickly grabbed the box and sat on the knee that was up. She was kissing me wildly and my heart was beating so hard I thought it would burst from my chest. Was this a yes or no? Was she trying to soften the blow?

When she pulled back gasping and wiping tears from her smiling face, she let out a giggle, "I can't believe it," she said slipping the ring on her finger. "I can't wait to be your wife."

My returning smile must have been huge because it hurt my face, but I couldn't stop it. I stood up and kissed her again. This time, there were a few wolf whistles and cat calls. Bella pulled back smiling. "Sorry, boys, I'm taken!" she said waving her ring in the air. It was then that I noticed it was doctor Kate and her two RN's that were howling at us. The three of them came over and congratulated us. Bella was beaming with excitement the whole time and stayed tucked under my arm. She wanted people to know we were together. She wanted people to know that she was mine and I was hers.

I suddenly couldn't wait to get her home and make her mine again.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 10 - Light Speed**

We did meet my parents for dinner that night and ended up celebrating our engagement with everyone. I was still in awe of Bella as she stayed close by my side, always keeping a hand on me somewhere. She loved to touch me and didn't care if anyone saw us together.

My mother was in tears as she left that night. "She's so good for you, baby. I've never seen you so happy," she said kissing my cheek, "And her love for you just pours out of her heart uncontrollably, which is such a wonderful gift. I'm so happy you found each other."

What she said left me a little confused as my father hugged me. "That was quick. I thought you were afraid," he whispered.

I shrugged, "It's hard to be when she's not."

He smiled and hugged me again. "We're so proud of you, Edward. I know your mother's been on your case to settle down and she's bemoaned to me for years, worried that she'd messed you up somehow. I've always told her you'd settle down when you found the right girl. Thank you for proving me right, that rarely happens with your mother," he chuckled making me smile.

My mother rolled her eyes at him and then tugged him out the door. They had already said goodbye to the kids and Bella. She was getting the kids settled in bed while my parents said their goodbyes to me. I felt bad that my mother had worried that she had messed me up. She'd had nothing to do with it. If anything, she helped me survive it and be the man I was today. I loved children because of the way my parents loved me. I was glad I was able to prove my mom wrong.

I walked back to my bathroom to get ready for bed myself. I was a little shocked to find Bella in my bed when I came out in a towel.

"Do you mind?" she asked, motioning to the bed.

I shook my head no and her answering smile was seductive, at least I think that was what it was. I still sucked at reading her. I realized I was right when she slipped off the bed and pulled my towel from my hips. She hadn't even touched me yet, but I was hard as a rock and it was a little embarrassing.

"I love the way you react to me," she whispered and pulled me down for a kiss. "It makes me feel so sexy."

She always seemed to know how to fix my insecurities. It didn't take long before we had backed up onto the bed to make love, because that was what it was. I loved her. I'd finally admitted it to myself and I hoped to god she wouldn't hurt me.

We lay spent on the bed, still panting. Bella pushed me off of her and I worried for a moment she didn't want me, but only for split second because she quickly snuggled into my side, kissing my chin and shoulder. It was going to take some getting used to, but I needed to accept that I was really wanted by her, and that she wasn't going to push me away.

"Edward?" she spoke softly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still want to wait on getting married or do you really want to do it now?"

I was surprised by her question. I sat up a little, looking down at her and realizing I wasn't the only one that was feeling insecure. It was all my fault, too. "I'm sorry," I suddenly said causing her brow to furrow. "I do want to marry you. I just..." I took a deep breath, trying to think of a way to say things to her. "I'm scared, are you sure you really want me?"

"Oh, Edward," her hands were on my face pulling me to her lips, "Only you," she said kissing me deeply. "Why can't you believe that I love you?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that. There were so many reasons she wouldn't want to marry me. I was short for a man, barely making six foot with shoes, and I was thin and nerdy. I had horrible hair and still would get pimples all over my back when stressed out. I knew nothing about pleasing women, and adults made me very uncomfortable and awkward. People thought I was just trying to keep the kids in the loop when I would explain their illness to them, but the truth was I didn't want to talk to their parents. It was easier to just focus on the kids.

"I'm such a mess, how could you want me?" I said frowning.

She squeezed me tighter. "Edward, I'll never stop wanting you," she said resting her forehead against mine. "I love your sweet spirit, your deep eyes full of concern and love. You're perfect with the children and you help others with no thought to yourself. When you love, you don't do it half-heartedly."

I looked at her confused.

"Since the moment you met my daughter, you've loved her. I could tell by the concern and determination in your eyes to make sure she was safe and happy. You never push her away and always stop and talk to her, giving her your full attention along with her doll, as if she's the most important person in the room. You're not only Timmy's dad, but his best friend and playmate. I think you play more with those Transformers than Ara ever has and she's here every day with him."

I shrugged. "Kids are easy to love," I whispered.

"You're easy to love," she answered in return.

I flinched a little, still finding it hard to believe. "Are you really okay with being with me?" I asked, "Even in public, where everyone will know?"

"Do I have to get t-shirts made that say 'Stay away from this man, he's mine' with a picture of you on it, and make you wear one that says 'Taken by Bella Swan, back off or else' in public?"

"Or else what?" I asked confused.

She giggled. "Oh, honey, I'd take down any skank that came near you. You're mine," she said poking my chest and kissing me again.

"Are you really sure you want me? You really could do so much better. You're so sweet and beautiful, and you keep house better than Martha Stewart. You'd make a perfect wife."

"Edward, tell me, what's really going on? Do you not want to marry me?" she asked nervously.

"Why would you think that? I just said you'd make a perfect wife. I'd be stupid not to marry you. I'm just worried that you're going to get sick of looking at me or being seen with me."

"Seen with you? What the hell is going on with you?" she asked and pushed me onto my back, pinning me down. "Tell me now. I need to know what I'm dealing with here because you keep freaking me out."

"I'm sorry. I guess…I'm just a freak. It's okay; you don't have to be with me." I wished I could pull away, but she still had me pinned.

"You're not a freak, Edward. Don't twist my words or we _will_ have problems. You need to speak to me, tell me what you're afraid of."

"I'm afraid that you'll finally see me for what I am, or that you really don't want me, you just want something from me, and when you get it…" I closed my eyes not wanting to see if I had guessed right.

"If I ever cross that Jane Olsen, I'm going to tear her to pieces like she did you," she muttered and I hoped that Angela and Ben hadn't told her everything that had happened with Jane. It was bad enough that they had said anything at all, but some of that story was downright mortifying.

I had turned my head away and was shocked when I felt something wet drip on my cheek. I looked up at Bella to see her crying. "I can't believe she hurt such a sweet, wonderful man." She cupped my cheek and kissed my forehead, "I'm not ever leaving you, Edward. You wanted to know what I want? I want you for the rest of your life. I want you to love me the way I love you. I'm not ever going to be ashamed of you, Edward. I'll always be proud to be your wife."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You're not just saying that? I told you, if you needed more money, I'd give you a raise. I'd give you anything," I offered.

"I'm glad you said that, because you do have something I want," she said sitting up and my chest tightened in panic. This was it, this was her real motivation.

"You, Edward, I want you." She snuggled down into my side and I lay there stunned by her words. "So, when are we getting married? I know you're still hesitant so I'll let you pick the date, but I need to know so my father can fly in."

"So, we're really getting married?" I asked.

She giggled, "Yes, silly boy, I'm not letting you off the hook that easily."

"I don't want off the hook," I whispered into her hair.

"Good, because I don't plan on throwing you back, you're mine, Edward Cullen."

"And you're mine, soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen."

"I like the sound of that, Mrs. Edward Cullen, Bella Cullen." She kissed my lips lightly. "You know, I never thought I'd marry a doctor."

"Why not?"

She snickered, "Because they're all stuck-up know-it-alls."

My eyes widened shocked. I hated to admit it, but a lot of doctors actually were like that.

"Don't worry; I know I'm the luckiest woman in the world. I know I have the exception to the rule having gotten my hands on you," she said squeezing me. I leaned up asking for a kiss and was rewarded with one. Things were heating up fast again when she stopped, pulling back panting. "Edward, I made an appointment to have my IUD taken out next week. It'll be running out in the next month anyway. I need to know if you want me to get on something else or if you're ready to try."

I attacked her lips. I couldn't believe she was asking me this. I couldn't believe she would so willingly give me her body and carry my child. I suddenly couldn't wait to put one there. "No," I said pinning her, "don't," I gasped in between kisses and thrusting, "I want you," I growled, not sure where it came from, "I want it out, I want me in," I finally got out, "You're mine!" I pounded into her hard and released with a roar. I collapsed on her and kissed her shoulder, "I want you to carry my child," I said squeezing her in my arms and pulled her with me as I rolled over.

She climbed up my body and kissed me deeply. "I want to carry your baby, too. I love you," she said and kissed me again. I would never get enough of this woman. I couldn't believe she actually wanted me and wanted to have my child. I wanted to impregnate her right at this moment. I suddenly wished I was an OB/GYN so I could take the damn IUD out myself and get to work on it now, but I knew that wasn't safe. We would wait for her appointment next week.

"Bella, can I come to your appointment?" I asked.

She looked at me confused, "The one to get my IUD out?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I wanted to ask some questions and make sure your body is ready for a baby. I want you both to be healthy."

She leaned in and kissed me lightly. "Of course, sweetheart, you can come to my appointment and any others after that. I love you," she said again like she just couldn't hold it back. I was finally starting to believe it.

"We should get married soon, too. I want to be married before we have a baby," I said.

She smiled up at me. "Okay, when do you want to do it?"

"Today, I'd do it now if I could. My parents are in town," I said shrugging, "But I know you want your dad to be there so we can wait."

She shook her head no. "I'll call him in the morning and have him catch the next flight out. I want to be married now, too. Now that I've got you, I'm not letting you go," she said and kissed my lips softly. I was beginning to believe my mother. Bella just seemed to ooze love for me and I couldn't deny that I absolutely loved it.

"We can pay for his plane ticket and I'd better call my little brother and sister, too. With waiting for all of the flights to come in, we'll probably have to get married day after next."

"Good, that'll give me time to get a dress. I know you have a tux. I've been dying to see you in it. Will it still fit you?" she asked.

"I got it to wear to my brother and sister's weddings. I'm sure it'll still fit."

"Good, so I just need to get a tux for Timmy and a dress for Ara. Is it okay if we invite Angela and Ben?"

I smiled widely, "That'd be great. You think Ben would be my best man?"

"He better, I'm going to ask Angela to be my maid of honor."

"That sounds great," I said kissing her lightly.

"Well, it's only fitting since they're the ones that brought us together," she whispered against my lips, "And I really like being together," she said as she squeezed me in a wonderful way, making me groan.

"Yes, I definitely like being together, and I love you," I said pulling her back against me for more. I would never get enough of this wonderful woman.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! Dolly and I wish you all a very Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, and a blessed New Year!**


	11. Chapter 11

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 11 - Here They Come**

I woke to Bella speaking, but I quickly realized it wasn't to me. "Hey, Daddy, I know it's early, but I need you to do something for me today." She paused and I felt her hand on my arm as she rubbed it. I wasn't sure if it was to comfort me or her. I decided to wake up further and wrapped my arms around her.

"I need you to come for a visit, Daddy. I need you to walk me down the aisle," she said smiling at me and I squeezed her in my arms and kissed her shoulder.

She suddenly rolled her eyes, "No, Daddy, I'm not pregnant, but we'll most likely try for a baby soon." She started giggling, "No, Daddy, if anything, I'm forcing him to marry me. Just come, I'm going to email you a plane ticket. It's time you meet my new husband and son, you're going to love them, Daddy. Oh, and don't bring candy like you usually do unless it's sugar-free. Timmy is on a strict no-sugar diet; just one piece can put him in the hospital." She smiled at me, squeezing my thigh. "He adopted him, Daddy, he's never been married. I was here as he went through the adoption process to get him. He's a sweet man and my new son is a sweet little boy. You'll love them, Daddy. I can't wait for you to meet them." She was quiet and smiling at me widely. "Yes, I'll make sure you get back in time for your shift on Monday night. I love you, Daddy. I'll see you soon."

She hung up and squealed, pouncing on me and kissed me all over my face. "I can't wait for him to get here. I know he's just going to love you as much I as do."

I kissed her softly, smiling outwardly, but I was quietly freaking out internally.

"I'm hopping in the shower; you call your brother and sister then join me. We have so much work to do today!" she sang and skipped off to the bathroom and I realized she was so excited because she was going to marry me. She was thrilled to plan a wedding where she and I would actually wed. She loved me and wanted me. Being with me made her happy. I couldn't stop the grin that split my face.

I glanced at the clock, knowing my brother would be pissed if I called this early, but my spunky little sister was sure to be up already.

The phone only rang once when my sister answered it, "Whitlock Designs."

"Alice, it's Edward."

"Brother, to what do I owe this pleasure? You sound happy." I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"I'm getting married this weekend and want you to be there."

I heard a screech of excitement and the clomping of footsteps. "What is it?" I heard my brother in law, Jasper, ask worried.

"Edward is getting married! We're going to Chicago this weekend! Oh, how exciting! So, is it the housekeeper Mom was insisting you were involved with?" she asked.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes, actually. I want you on your best behavior, Alice. I've never had anyone as wonderful as her in my life and I don't want you scaring her off."

"Scaring? Oh, dear brother, don't be ridiculous. We'll be there soon. I still have my key."

"The guestrooms are all full, but I'll gladly put you up at the Hilton just up the street." I quickly explained what we were doing and Alice jumped in, ready to do what Alice did best.

"Don't worry; I'll book the hotel along with our flight and a hall for the ceremony. I assume Mom and Dad are there already?"

"Yes, actually."

"Great! I'll get Emmett and Rose a room as well then get busy on the flower orders."

"Alice, don't you think Bella should be the one to order the flowers?"

"Chill, bro, I'll have a selection ready for her to pick from when we get there. I'll see you soon," she said and hung up.

I hadn't realized Bella had come out of the bathroom until I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Did it not go well?" she asked worried.

I chuckled blackly and shook my head, "No, quite the complete opposite, actually. She's booking her own flight and a room at the Hilton along with a hall for our wedding there. She said something about bringing flowers and that she'll be here soon."

"Oh, well, that's nice," Bella answered surprised.

"I can get her to back off or, well, my mother can. Just say the word and we'll do whatever you want."

"So, a room at the Hilton and flowers?" I nodded and she smiled, "That actually sounds lovely."

"Really?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, I think I'll enjoy having her help. It's so last minute I can use all the help I can get. I'll have your mom help me with the clothes and I'll get Angie busy on the food. Do you think you can handle keeping the kids busy and picking up people from the airport?"

"Um, yeah, I can do that."

She leaned over and kissed my lips softly, "I love you," she said and I could just feel it in every part of me. Then she hopped up off the bed and ran to the closet. "Shower, slacker, we've got work to do!" she called and I did as she asked. It was hard not to feel her excitement.

Once I was out of the shower, I called my brother.

"Emmett here," he answered still sounding half asleep.

"Emmett, it's Edward, get up and get packed, you and Rose are coming to my wedding."

He groaned and I heard the bed shift, "Rose?" I heard him call, "Rose, baby, where are you?"

I heard the clop of her fancy shoes. "I'm guessing that's Edward? I've already packed and Alice has our room booked. We have to leave for the airport in half an hour so get off the phone and get moving, lazy bones."

"Uh, Edward, I guess I'll see you soon."

I laughed; my sister and sister in law were always close. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that Alice had spilled the beans to them.

"Great!" I said and then got to calling Ben.

"Edward, my man, I can't believe it's happening this weekend. Angie's been on the phone with Bella all morning talking like she's stuck in fast forward. So, dude, when is your family getting in and will your brothers and dad mind coming out for drinks tonight? I know this place that'll be perfect for you bachelor party."

"Bachelor…um…I…" I was going to nix the idea, but Ben wasn't having any of it.

"I already cleared it with the women. You may be doing it fast, but we're doing it right. Don't worry, Angie plans on kidnapping Bella and doing the same. Dr. Kate said she'd be happy to watch the kids for you tonight."

"Oh, wow, that's…"

"Nice, I know, don't worry, we've got it covered. Just be ready to go by seven o'clock. I have to go; I'm getting fitted for my tux. See you later, dude."

"See ya," I got out and he hung up.

I had just finished putting my shoes on when Timmy and Ara came running in and jumped on the bed. "We're getting married!" they yelled as they bounced.

"We? I thought Ms. Bella and I were getting married?"

"Yeah, but then we'll all officially be family," Timmy explained.

"Yeah, we're getting married!" Ara squealed and started jumping on the bed again.

I couldn't let them have all the fun, so I quickly tickle-attacked them. I was winning until I felt a pair of soft warm hands join in and I was quickly pinned under a smiling Bella. "Enough playing around, family, we've got work to do. We're getting married," she said smiling.

The kids shouted for joy and ran down the hall toward the front door. Bella leaned down and kissed my lips. "We're taking the kids to get fitted. I'll bring them back here in about an hour to meet your sister." I pulled her down and kissed her again. "You're so wonderful," she said out of the blue. She cupped my face, kissing me again. "I can't wait to be your wife."

"I can't wait, either."

"Mom, let's go!" we heard the kids call.

"I have to go, but plan on picking this up later," she said.

"Definitely," I said and kissed her again. "Be safe."

"Always," she answered kissing my cheek and took off after my rowdy kids. I couldn't believe everything was happening so fast, but I sure as heck didn't want to slow down.

I found myself at the airport a while later holding up a sign for Charles Swan. When the plaid-clad man walked up, I recognized him from pictures I had seen in the apartment. He frowned at me and mumbled, "If that pompous ass thinks he can buy me off with a fancy car and driver, he has another thing coming to him." He set his bag in front of me and I looked at him confused.

"This way," I stuttered as I picked up his bag, not sure why he was so upset. I put it in the trunk of my town car. As I was loading it, he climbed in the back, grumbling about showing off. I had no idea what was going on. I checked the time; Emmett and Rose should be here any moment. They would be coming home with us as well to meet up with Alice and then go back to the hotel.

I walked to the back window where he was sitting and he rolled it down. "What's the hold up?" he groused.

"I…um…" I pointed at the airport and he frowned at me.

Moments later, I heard my little brother's booming voice. "EDWARD! You fucker, I can't believe you're getting married!" he shouted as he hustled toward me. He picked me up and spun me around, hugging me much too tight.

"Em, put your brother down and watch your language. I won't be the only Cullen ready to reprimand you," Rose growled and he gave her a puppy face.

She hugged me lightly, kissing me on both my cheeks. "Edward, it's so good to see you again. Are we ready to go?"

I turned around and saw Mr. Swan sitting with his mouth hanging open shocked.

"Who's that?" Emmett asked.

"That's Bella's dad. He just got in a few minutes ago so Bella had me pick him up as well."

Rose opened the front door and slid in and Emmett opened the back, nearly shoving over Mr. Swan. "Good to meet you. Don't worry; my brother's not a wild one by any means. Your girl is marrying a complete square," Emmett said making a square with his hands.

Rose smacked his hands down and then reached over to Mr. Swan, offering her hand to him. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Swan. I'm Rose, this oaf's wife. He's usually better behaved, but he's excited about his brother finally getting married. How was your flight?" she asked sincerely. I had a feeling I hadn't been making a very good impression on Bella's dad.

"Good," he just nodded not saying much.

Rose smiled and turned around and gave my hand a squeeze. I think she knew I was freaking out. When we got to the apartment, Emmett helped me get the bags. Mr. Swan said he could get his own, but I told him it was fine and that we had it. He would be staying in Bella's room and I was really wishing she was here right now.

We had just stepped off the elevator when I heard my sister. "Edward!"

"Easy now, little darlin', he has his hands full," Jasper caught her by the shoulders, keeping her from tackling me.

"Just let me…" I said nodding toward my front door and quickly let everyone in and set everything down.

Alice hugged me, kissing my cheek and Jasper gave me one of those handshake-hug things guys do.

"The flowers should be here any minute," Alice said and opened the door to find a delivery guy with his hand raised, ready to knock. "Wonderful, bring them into the formal dining room please," she instructed him, leading him and the four other guys carrying several boxes to the table.

"Daddy!" the kids squealed as they came in with my mother and I really hoped that Bella was with them because I was really starting to feel in over my head.

I caught Ara up in a hug as she jumped at me and Timmy squeezed my waist. "Mom looks awesome in her dress! You're going to get all slobbery," Timmy said very sure of himself.

"Yeah, do you want to borrow Curly's bib so you don't get your bucks wet?" she asked me very seriously.

"What I believe they're trying to say is that Bella and I found a drool-worthy dress and you're going to be stunned by her beauty when she walks down the aisle," my mother corrected with a smirk.

"I have no doubt at that," I spoke softly, feeling nervous about my house being so full. "She stuns me all the time."

My mother smiled and then winked over my shoulder. When I turned, I saw Mr. Swan standing there looking puzzled.

"Grandpa!" Ara screeched excitedly in my ear and immediately jumped from my arms to Mr. Swan's.

"My little Bell! Are you being good for mommy?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I got a brother and a daddy and a big room with toys all to myself, but I have to share because that's what nice people do and my new daddy knows Santa Claus!" she finally finished off all in one breath.

"Really?" Mr. Swan asked amused.

"Yeah, you gotta to come see the stuff Santa gave me and Curly," she wiggled out of his arms and started tugging him down the hall. Emmett and Jasper had disappeared with Timmy down the hall as well, discussing Transformers like old pros. I was sure he was having a blast with his new uncles.

"Where's Bella?" I finally asked my mother.

"She was meeting with Angela for the final cake decision. She should be here shortly for the flowers. How are you holding up?" she asked concerned, brushing the hair from my forehead. I guess I wasn't hiding my nerves very well.

"I'm good," I said and I was. I was getting married to a wonderful woman, so yeah, I was good.

She patted my cheek and I heard Alice call for me. "So, we need to get the room arranged. I have three charts of possible set-ups. Which do you think is best? How many people are coming?" she asked.

I waved around the house, "This is it, just her dad and you guys, along with Ben and Angie."

"What?" Alice screeched.

"Alice, dear," my mother tried to calm her, "This was last minute. We can't expect people to drop everything to attend."

"That's completely unacceptable!" Alice started, but then I grabbed two of her boards and folded them in half, putting them together.

"How about this?" I said showing her the two boards.

"You're mixing the before and after ceremony boards!" she complained.

"He might have something, though," Rose backed me. "We can clear the extra ceremony chairs and use that section as the dance floor during the reception," she said pointing at my idea.

"Yes, that sounds perfect," my mother added. It looked like steam would start coming out of Alice's ears any second.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's voice. I hoped she was here to take over. I knew it sounded like the coward's way out, but it really was her wedding and I didn't deal well with powerful woman and that was all I had in my family.

"In here," my mother called.

I met my girl at the door; thankful she was here and hugged her in my arms. She snuggled with me for a moment and looked up at me worried.

"Busy day isn't it?" she said.

I nodded yes.

"It'll all be over soon," she said softly and reached up kissing my lips softly.

"It'll be worth it," I said and kissed her again a little deeper.

"We're all still in the room, people," Rose said and I brought my girl in to finally meet my family.

"Bella, this is my sister, Alice and my sister in law, Rose. You already know my mom."

"I just spent all morning dress shopping with her, baby," she grinned and kissed my cheek. "So, what do we have here?" She walked up to the table, "Those ones," she said pointing to a box of flowers and glanced down at the room arrangements. She paused at the folded boards, "What are we doing here?" she asked curious.

"Edward was just suggesting we have both the reception and ceremony's set-up done at the same time," Alice said like it was ridiculous.

"We can move the chairs for dancing," Rose added pointing at the set-up.

"I like it, fast and functional so there isn't any waiting. It'll be perfect for the kids," she said then turned around hugging me tightly. "Genius idea, baby," she said and kissed me again. "So, did my dad's flight come in yet?"

"He's with Ara," I said looking down the hall. She started pulling me down there towards them and I heard my mother telling Alice they needed to get down to the Hilton and give them the set-up plans as well as order the flowers. My mother and Rose both thought my girl had impeccable taste.

"She barely looked at the flowers!" Alice complained.

"She knows what she likes and the ones she chose suit her," Rose defended. "We don't have time to pussyfoot around, now let's go."

I heard the women exiting. I guess the guys would be hanging out here for a while. I took a deep breath as Bella led me to find her dad. I hoped he warmed up to me a little more before the ceremony; else I wasn't so sure he would actually let me have her hand when the time came.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 12 – Family**

As Bella pulled me down the hallway toward where her father was talking to Ara, I was silently wondering where my father was and if he wouldn't mind officially meeting Mr. Swan in my place as I hadn't seemed to make a very good first impression.

I think Bella in all her intuitiveness noticed my hesitance when it came to meeting her father and paused in the doorway for a moment.

"Daddy loves pancakes just like me and Curly, and Mommy makes them special for Timmy so we're all hellfee. Timmy can't have candy, but Mommy makes him treats and we share, and Daddy buys us all sorts of stuff to make them so Mommy can make whatever she wants. I haven't had wiggly noodles in a long time, but that's okay. I didn't really like them and I was still hungry. I'm not hungry anymore."

Bella gasped at that, covering her mouth and I pulled her into my arms trying to comfort her. "You did your best," I whispered in her ears. "She's happy and hellfee," I teased her and gave her a wink.

She giggled, giving us away.

"Wiggly noodles?" Mr. Swan questioned.

Bella shook her head, "Ramen, we ate a lot of ramen noodles."

"Why, Bella? If you were tight on money…" her dad started, but she cut him off.

"We were making it on our own. I didn't want to take from you. It's not like you're rolling in the dough, either, Dad. I'm not stealing your retirement fund."

"It's a father's right to provide for his children."

"Well, there's no providing needed, we're doing quite well on our own," she said smiling at me.

"If he's forcing you…" he started again.

I knew Bella was beautiful and way out of my league, but I had to admit it hurt that he was reminding her that she could do better.

"Stop it; he's not forcing me, Daddy."

I pulled back from her, looking down at the floor scared. Maybe I was forcing her and I didn't even know it. She pulled back on my hand, bringing me back to her and cupped my cheek. "You're not forcing me," she said looking into my eyes.

I grimaced, "You don't…"

"Stop it," she snapped.

"Anything, Bella, I'd give you anything, you don't have to…"

"I want you, Edward." She pulled me down to kiss her lips lightly and rested her forehead against mine. "I love you and want to marry you. I told you what I wanted."

I let out a sigh of relief. She kissed me again, "You, I want you. Don't forget that," she said and released me, only to turn a wicked glare on her father. "I'm getting married to a sweet, wonderful man who would give or do anything for me, whether I was married to him or not. I love him, Daddy, and he loves me and Ara. He's my family and you'd better except it right now or you'll be going home and missing my wedding."

I was shocked she took such a harsh tone with her father, but after a pout, he just nodded at us.

"Don't you like my daddy, Grandpa?" Ara asked like she was at a loss. "He's so nice that Santa is his friend, Grandpa. You don't want to get on Santa's naughty list."

Mr. Swan was grimacing when we heard a loud thud and Timmy shouting for me.

"Daddy! Daddy, save me!"

I went running in to find Emmett curled up on the floor. Timmy leaped into my arms where I held him tightly. "What happened?" I asked.

"He tried to kill me!" he said pointing to Emmett.

Emmett was groaning on the floor, cupping his groin. I could just imagine what Timmy had done to my brother.

I looked to Jasper for some insight. He looked stunned and then seemed to snap out of it. "He was a patient. He was a patient!" he seemed to finally realize. "Emmett was offering him some candy."

"What?" my Bella screamed stomping into the room and shoving my brother over with her foot. "You give it to me now!" she shouted, smacking at his hands and causing him to release the wrapped caramels. "All of it!" she growled patting down his pockets and digging out the bag. She snatched them all up and got right in Emmett's face, "If you ever bring outside food around my son again, you'll pray that you were just wracked in the balls!" She stormed out and moments later I heard the toilet flushing. We all knew you couldn't just throw the candy away; it would be too much of a temptation for a little kid. I had discussed this with Bella before and she completely understood. Unfortunately, my brothers didn't.

"Wow, she's a real…" Emmett started, but I cut him off.

"Lifesaver, Timmy would have been in a coma and possibly lost his life or had severe brain damage if he was tempted enough to take just one of those candies, Emmett. Do not offer my children any sort of food or treats," I said firmly, "Do you understand?"

He nodded yes, properly chastened.

I hugged Timmy to me for a moment and spoke softly. "He didn't know, Son. Emmett didn't mean to scare you. He wouldn't hurt you on purpose." I looked to Emmett for back up.

He nodded yes and Bella came back and pulled Timmy into her arms and kissed his head. "You did so good, honey. Thank you for getting us. That's just what you're supposed to do."

Ara marched in and stomped on Emmett's foot, "You don't hurt my brother!"

Emmett was more stunned than hurt and Jasper burst out laughing. "Yeah, man, don't mess with her brother or she'll take you down."

"Geez, I swear, I'll never buy candy again, I promise," he surrendered putting his hands up. Ara nodded in acceptance and whipped her hair around as she turned and marched out.

"Holy cow, Edward, if these girls are holding you hostage…" Emmett started, causing me to laugh. I pulled Bella into my side and kissed her cheek.

"No, Emmett, there are no hostages."

"Alright, but if you are, you can give me a sign," he said winking and twitching.

Bella looked at me like she was confused. "Are you sure you're related?"

I chuckled. "Half brother, so he's a half-wit," I commented and Jasper started harassing Emmett, saying he got burned.

"Fine, see if I save you from your pretty kidnapper!" Emmett snapped causing us all to laugh.

"Hello, anyone here?" I heard Carlisle call.

"Down here, Dad," I called. "What have you been up to this morning?" I asked curious. I knew everyone else's assignments, but not his.

He just smirked, "That's only for me to know now isn't it. Now, where are my grandkids?" he asked and Timmy and Ara both jumped on him, giving him tight hugs. He set them down and kissed my soon-to-be wife's cheek. "How are you holding up, Bella?"

"Good, now that the uncles know there's to be no candy in here, we should be fine."

"Candy?"

"Ah, man, you just had to go and tattle on me. Your girl has no mercy," Emmett whined.

Carlisle came forward worried. "You had candy? We told you that Timmy was Edward's patient!"

"I know, but I didn't get that until just now, alright?"

Carlisle shook his head, "I should have made it more clear to them that outside food could be life-threatening to Timmy. I'm sorry," my father said to Bella and me.

Mr. Swan cleared his throat, grabbing our attention.

"Daddy, this is Carlisle Cullen, Edward's dad. This is my dad, Charles Swan," Bella introduced.

"Yes, and this is Emmett, my brother, and Jasper, my brother in law," I said.

"I've met Emmett," Mr. Swan said.

"Right, the car ride," I muttered and suddenly felt stupid. This was why I didn't talk to people. Bella squeezed me with the arm she had on my waist. I think she noticed how uncomfortable I was and asked me to come to the bedroom to make sure my tux still fit.

"Your father hates me," I said as soon as the door closed.

"He's just worried. You'll freak out just as bad when Ara brings home a boy."

I shook my head, "She isn't allowed to bring home boys, ever. I don't mind supporting her so she can stay happily single the rest of her life." Heartache was not something I wanted my kids to experience.

She smiled, kissing my lips. "Sweet, but not realistic. Now come take your clothes off," she said pulling my belt open. Once my pants were undone, they just dropped from the weight of my belt and wallet. I couldn't help the way my body reacted to her. I knew I was supposed to be trying on clothes, not getting excited, and I felt bad.

"Sorry," I said when she looked down at my bulge.

She gripped it and smiled at me. "I'm not," she said pushing me into the closet and closed the door. I was gasping trying to catch my breath, but it was impossible because Bella had her hands working me over. Doing this with our families in the house was completely inappropriate.

She surprised me as she whipped her shirt off and pushed me down on the ottoman in my closet. I must have looked both confused and turned on because she was smirking at me. "You need to relax, Edward. Let me help you."

"But-but-but…" That was all I got out before she silenced me with a kiss. I felt her squirming in my arms as we kissed, and then her naked body made its way into my lap.

"Just relax," she smiled and then I felt myself being engulfed by the heaven that was Bella's body.

I groaned and bucked, unable to stop myself and she responded in kind. She moved my hands and mouth to where she wanted them and it wasn't long before I felt her tighten around me, making me lose it myself. I held her tightly against me, not able to move. Her soft body conformed to my stiff one and she finally relaxed against me.

"I needed that," she whispered against my skin.

I was still trying to catch my breath and looked down at her in awe. She seemed to settle down and then got up slowly on what she would call jelly legs. I looked up at her worried, but she just looked at me with a wide grin. "I'm fine, Edward. Now get up and try on that tux of yours. I've been dying to see you in it."

I did as she said because I wanted to keep my girl happy. I put the tux on and it fit perfect, just like I knew it would. When I turned away from the mirror to look at Bella to get her reaction, I was shocked by what I saw. Her shirt was open again and she was touching herself. Her eyes were hooded and she moved forward slowly like she was stalking me. "I want you," she said and I couldn't believe she was ready for me again.

What she did next left me completely stunned. She popped open my pants and dropped to her knees, taking me into her mouth. I couldn't stop the moan of pleasure from escaping my lips as I called her name. In no time, I was hard again and she was shoving me down on the floor and riding me hard and attacking my lips. "I can't wait until the honeymoon," she panted.

I definitely had to agree with her. I found my strength, setting her on the ottoman and pounded into her on my knees. I was not experienced in sex, but I was fast finding that you just did what felt good, and this definitely felt good.

Our activities left us a sticky mess. Bella pulled me into the shower. We cleaned up quickly and made our way back out to the front room where everyone had moved and seemed to be waiting. To Bella's credit, she was able to act like it was perfectly normal to shower in the middle of the day. I, on the other hand, was discreetly hiding behind her, away from her father's glaring face. Emmett was grinning hugely and Jasper seemed to be fighting a laugh. My father just looked downright worried.

"I have some errands to run, but we're supposed to all meet for dinner at five o'clock," Bella said kissing me lightly on the lips and moved to get her coat. I took it from her and helped her put it on and then pulled her back against me, kissing her neck and hiding my face. I didn't want her to go. "Angie has found this vegetarian restaurant that has a menu we can feed Timmy from. They'll be catering the dinner as well tomorrow," she continued, wrapping her arm around my head, playing with my hair. I breathed her in deeply, trying to hold onto my peace a little longer. "I'll see you soon, I promise," she said turning in my arms and kissed me again. I deepened it a little and felt her smile against my lips. "Soon," she whispered, kissing my cheek. "I love you."

My heart thumped hard for her. "I love you, too," I whispered in return, wanting to keep our moment private. She smiled and slipped out the door. I stood there staring at it, wanting her to come back.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all," Emmett said loudly.

I finally looked away from the door, but only looked at the floor instead. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and when I looked up, I was surprised to see Mr. Swan standing next to me. "So, you love my little girl."

I swallowed hard and nodded yes.

"Well, I guess you'd better ask me for her hand in marriage then." His eyes didn't seem harsh and glaring now.

"Sir, may I have your daughter's hand in marriage?" I asked amazed I didn't stutter.

"You can call me Charlie, Son. Welcome to the family," he took my hand shaking it hard, "But if you hurt my baby, I'll kill you." He said it so casual and serious that it was terrifying. I just nodded in agreement.

"Great, now that that's settled, it's time for some catch-up," Emmett called, pulling me from Mr. Swan.

We all sat in the dining room and Emmett, Jasper, and my Father all talked with Mr. Swan. I did my best to just nod and act like I was in the conversation, but I had never been one for chatting. I hoped I was hiding my awkwardness from Mr. Swan. I wanted him to believe I was worthy of his daughter. His eyes would often fall on me, but the others were good at pulling his attention away from me. Thankfully, Ara came in asking for help dressing Curly and I excused myself to help her. A few moments later, Timmy came into Ara's room and climbed up in my lap with her. Both seemed to be feeling a little insecure so I just sat with them, talking to them about their toys.

"A lot is happening today. Mommy's been busy."

"Yeah," they both agreed and Ara dropped her head on my shoulder. I played with her curls and kissed her head. I squeezed Timmy tighter to me so he didn't feel left out.

"It's only for this weekend and then we're going to officially be a family."

"Will it go back to normal?" Timmy asked.

"Yes, everyone will go home and Mommy will be back here looking after you both in no time. She just needs to spend some time with some big girls to get the dresses and flowers ready." I hoped they could understand.

Timmy let out a huff, "Dresses are so much work. I'm telling you, boys all the way."

I couldn't help but smile, "I thought Nana Esme got you two to agree to one of both."

"Yeah, but that was before we realized that there'll only be one room. Do you think the babies would mind sharing?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, I like my room; I don't want to share with a stinky boy!" Ara complained.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "We'll figure it out when the time comes. You know, we can always buy a place with more rooms," I offered.

"Really? Can it have a back yard?" Timmy begged.

"With a swing?" Ara added.

It was pointless to fight off their double puppy stares. "I'll talk with Mommy as soon as she gets home. I think a house with a yard is a good idea."

"And a swing, too, right?"

"Yes, Ara, and a swing, too, can't have a yard without a swing in it, that's just silly," I added and she smiled widely. Both kids hugged me tightly and I let their sweet spirits bring me some peace. When I looked up, I saw Mr. Swan standing there with a smile on his face. He nodded at me and walked away.

I think maybe I had finally won him over.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Just FYI, some of the misspellings below are intentional. Sometimes drunk people talk funny as many of you are aware. Just read it like it's spelled. **

**Chapter 13 - Party Van**

It didn't seem that long before Ben showed up and called us all down. He had rented a 'party van.' At least that was what he and Emmett were calling it. I guess we were leaving after dinner for my Bachelor party. When we pulled up, the driver parked next to a similar van the girls were all getting out of. We quickly found our mates and the kids ran to Bella, greeting her like they hadn't seen her in years. I couldn't help but smile at the exchange between them.

At dinner, the women dominated the conversation with wedding talk. I sat back, trying to follow what they were saying at the same time as keeping an eye on Timmy. I was pretty sure the food here was okay for him, but I was still nervous about him trying something off someone else's plate.

Kate and Garrett had joined us for dinner. The men invited Garrett to join us afterward, but he declined. Kate was still on call and he needed to be around to babysit if she had to go in. I noticed Bella was watching Garrett like she was nervous, but I had known Garrett for years. They had tried IVF three times only to fail each time. He was the one that usually played Santa, but he'd had a bad cold this year and so it fell to me. If anyone would be a good sitter, it would be Garrett and Kate. Last I'd heard they were in the process of adopting a baby from overseas. I hoped it worked out for them.

Timmy was very familiar with Dr. Kate and went to her with ease, helping Ara settle down enough to go with them. I had told Ara that Dr. Kate was a close friend of mine and helped take care of Timmy when he went to the doctor. That made her like Kate, but she kept eyeing Garrett funny. "You know, Garrett is good friends with Santa, too," I offered and Ara perked up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yup," I nodded, "He's the one that introduced me to him. He's the one that arranges for Santa to come see the kids at the hospital."

"WOW!" Ara bounced right into his arms, making his whole face light up. You could see a tinge of pain in his eyes when he looked at his wife. I really hoped their adoption went through.

I gave my Bella a kiss and told the women to look after her at their bachelorette party. My mother waved me off, swearing they would be fine. I climbed into the 'party van' and listened to Ben go on about all the places we were going. Charlie nixed the strip joint and I whispered thank you to him. I think he was surprised.

He somehow got stuck on the bench seat next to me. Ben and Emmett were in front of us yapping away, and Carlisle and Jasper were behind us listening in. They would chime in every once in a while, but mostly they let the party boys lead on. Ben and Emmett were two of a kind and seemed to feed off of each other, getting louder and rowdier with each conversation change.

When we pulled up, one would have thought they were already drunk, but they weren't even buzzed. There was no alcohol at the restaurant. I wondered how long it would be until the pair of them got us kicked out. The answer was one hour. We were at the first bar one hour when Ben and Emmett started singing louder than the music. Too bad it was off key and the wrong lyrics. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if it had just been recorded music, but it was a live band and they were ready to start something with us in a bad way.

So yes, it only took an hour for us to get kicked out of the first club. Once that happened, they decided it would be fun to try and get kicked out of the second one as well. Needless to say, I was thankful my dad and Mr. Swan were there, along with a somewhat sober Jasper, to help wrangle the misfit drinkers.

By the time we arrived at the fourth bar, Ben and Emmett were acting lazy drunk and on the verge of passing out. I think we were all hoping they would pass out in the van before we arrived, but it didn't happen. We were seated in a large U-shaped booth. This was a bar/restaurant and was much quieter. We ordered food and sat quietly as Ben and Emmett slurred and mumbled back and forth to each other. I looked at my watch and saw it was nearly one o'clock in the morning and let out a sigh of relief. I would be happy to be able to go home. I was ready for this to be over before it started.

"You're quiet," Mr. Swan said eyeing me.

I just shrugged. It wasn't a question but an observation.

"I suppose that makes you a good listener. Were you always quiet?" he asked me.

I wasn't going to answer, but my dad chimed in. "No, when he was kid, he was a little chatterbox. He was so cute and sure of himself. You couldn't get a word in edgewise," Carlisle said smiling at me, causing me to blush.

"Dude was a swalking encyclopedia!" Emmett complained. I didn't even realize he was awake enough to listen. "He wasss missstter know tis all through shool," he slurred and I wondered briefly how he was able to pronounce the word encyclopedia so clearly when little else he said made much sense.

"Yes, he only became quiet after his first year of college," my father said and I wished he hadn't because that was what set Ben off.

"It's Jane's fault, she and her boy…boy…fiend." His brow furrowed and then he looked at me. "She's a bitch, and him, too. They're going to hell, Eddie boy, straight to hell for what they did to you."

"What they did to you?" my father asked.

I shook my head at Ben, but it was too late.

"That party, they hulliminated, hullimated, how do you say it?" he asked me.

"You don't," I said getting up. I walked outside the bar and let the cool night air calm me.

I was surprised when Charlie of all people came out to check on me. He just leaned against the wall next to me. "So, Ben's an old college buddy?" he asked.

I just nodded.

"I'm guessing your family doesn't know about this Jane person."

I shook my head no.

"Does my Bella?" he asked.

I nodded yes. I didn't tell her, but Angie and Ben did. I silently wondered how much she knew about what had happened.

"Are you doing to do more than just shake your head at me?"

I let out a sigh, "It was a long time ago. Jane is long married and gone. Honestly, I'd be happy if I never heard her name again."

He studied my face to make sure I was telling the truth.

"Bella's it for me. I don't know how it happened or how it came to be that she loves me, but I'm not ever going to jeopardize that."

He patted my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I know, Son, I know."

He turned and headed into the bar, leaving me alone again. I heard a couple fighting in the parking lot and leaned back against the wall, trying not to hear the personal conversation they were shouting. It sounded like they were married and both cheating. Go figure, they both caught the other out on a date at the same restaurant. I just shook my head. I was glad I was out of sight as it started sounding like it was getting worse. I guess a car full of attractive female patrons had showed up and the loser husband was making passes at all of them.

"You better back off, buddy, or I'll pepper spray you," I heard a stern voice warn and I was quick on my feet to get to her. I knew exactly who that was, my Bella.

"You stay away from my husband!" I heard the woman screech.

"Oh, shut up, you fat cow," the man yelled.

"Cow? I happen to have curves from giving birth to your kid!"

"You have any kids, baby?" the man seemed to be asking someone.

As I turned the corner, I heard the hissing of pepper spray and the man began screaming. My mother was pulling Bella away from the pair of brawling spouses and Rosalie was shouting obscenities at the couple.

"We need a doctor!" the woman screamed. The man's face was swelling up. I let out a huff. I would have to help them.

What shocked me was what happened next. "Edward!" the woman cried, "You were going to school to be a doctor; you've got to help him!"

I looked at her confused. I didn't recognize her at all. "Do I know you?"

"It's me, Jane!" she snapped annoyed.

Rosalie and my mother had to hold Bella and Angie back at that point.

"You bitch! You stay away from my man!" Bella screamed. "Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

I walked over to Bella, taking her from my mother because she had been losing her hold on her, and it looked like Angie was going to get loose from Rose and Alice wasn't much help at containing her.

"Bella," I whispered and her wild eyes quickly found mine, "Let's just go inside please." She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Please, I don't want to be here with them."

She looked up at me and gave me a soft smile and kissed me lightly. "Okay, just a minute."

I let her go and she turned to the couple now sitting on the parking lot ground. "We have two kids and Edward is a wonderful father. You _are_ a fat cow and never deserved him."

I should have warned Jane not to handle her pepper-sprayed husband, but because of her, I was too shy to mention it. Her face was quickly swelling as well.

"Oh, my god, it's on me!" she started to get panicky.

"Has someone called for help?" I asked my mother.

She nodded looking worried, "They're on their way now," she said holding up her phone.

"Edward, don't leave me like this!" Jane cried. "Please, I'll even be nice to you. We can go out. I'll let you kiss me!"

At that Bella snapped, "Like hell you will!" She pulled out her pepper spray, dousing Jane with the last of it. "You stay the hell away from my man!" Bella growled and jerked me toward the bar. I was not about to stop her. Besides, my mother said help was on the way. I was sure Jane would be fine.

As we got to the edge of the parking lot, the ambulance arrived. I noticed my mother and Alice holding back a somewhat subdue but still glaring Angie.

I heard Rosalie chime in. "The slime ball wouldn't leave us alone. We gave him fair warning, but he wouldn't back off."

The medic just nodded.

"That's not true!" Jane cried through swollen eyes. "They attacked us. That bitch sprayed me because her man wanted me."

I grimaced and the guy seemed be to be looking around. I knew we had better step up and speak to them. I didn't want my Bella to get in trouble for assault.

I was about to guide her back when she flew from my arms. "Edward does not want you, you skank, no one will ever believe that!" she shouted.

I was quick to pull her back into my arms and then kiss her on her neck to settle her down. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started crying into my shoulder.

"Only you, my love, only ever you," I said kissing her again.

The medic was watching us and looked over at Jane again. "So you're saying that guy wants you and not the girl in his arms?"

"Of course," Jane snapped and the guy just started chuckling and shaking his head.

"We should get them evaluated by psych as well," his partner said smirking.

They loaded the screaming pair into the bus and we could still hear Jane screaming, "He wants me, I'm beautiful!"

Her husband cut her off shouting, "Oh, shut up, you fat cow, I don't even want you and you're my wife!"

I watched as the bus pulled way with my past and then looked down at my future. Bella was glaring at the ambulance as it left and Angie was screaming after it, obviously drunk. She and Ben were a matching pair. I leaned down and kissed my girl's cheek, causing her to look up at me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to do more. Who called the ambulance?" Bella asked.

"I did," my mother said looking at us curiously and then to the screaming Angie. "Is there something you want to tell me, Edward?" she asked.

I shook my head no, my body filling with tension.

She patted my cheek, "Alright, Son, I'll just have to trust that the girls had a reason for going off on that pair of hooligans."

"We did…" Bella started, but I cut her off.

"Please…" I begged not wanting to hash this all out. This was supposed to be a fun evening and it wasn't turning out that way.

"Alright, but you're my man, nobody better be touching you."

"That's right!" Angie yelled behind us.

The pair were worked up and drunk, never a good combination.

"Come on, ladies, time to go in and get some food," my mother said ushering in the herd.

"Well, look what you found," my father said smiling. "I should have you storm out more often if this is what you bring back," he leaned in kissing my blushing mother.

"Why did you storm out?" Bella asked and I dropped my head on her shoulder. Did we really have to do this again!

Thankfully, even drunk, my girl could take a hint and dropped it. We spent the rest of the night talking until it was time to head home. I couldn't wait to get my girl in my bed. That was until I looked up to see her father watching us.

Yeah, maybe not so much now.

A/N sorry this took so long, I have been in and out of town and the kids finally went back to school this week, so I could sit in peace and write this. Thanks for reading please review. I promise to update faster.


	14. Chapter 14

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just take my cold medicine and write insane stuff from out of far left field. Yeah.**

**Chapter 14 – Send In the Clowns**

I took my drunken girl home along with her buzzed father who was giving me the stink eye. Bella had sobered up a little, but was still a little unsteady on her feet and seemed to start slurring her words more now that the alcohol had worked its way through her system. She hung heavily off of me, singing off and on. Never anything I understood, but when we reached the apartment, Charlie joined in singing with her. They both burst into tears and I wasn't sure what had happened.

I took the crying drunks into the apartment and led Charlie to his room. He stumbled in and then turned and pointed a stern finger at me. "You better not touch my little girl. She's a virgin!"

Bella burst out giggling, "Daddy, I have a daughter."

His brow furrowed and then he waved his hand at me, "Then never mind," he mumbled and shut the door, leaving me baffled and highly amused.

I carried my girl to our bed, taking off her shoes and helping her out of her dress, then slipping her into one of my t-shirts before tucking her in. She stretched and snuggled down into the pillows and I quickly readied myself for bed and climbed in next to her, kissing her shoulder and neck as I slid into place, spooning in behind her.

She held my arm tightly against her and I felt her heave. I thought she might be getting ready to puke, but it turned out she was crying. I think I would have preferred puking. I could handle puking, but my girl crying was upsetting. I didn't know what to do.

"What's wrong, are you hurt?" I asked worried.

She rolled so she could look up at me, "She's gone."

I was confused, but I guessed she was talking about Arabella. "Kate is going to bring Ara home in the morning."

She shook her head and sobbed harder, "No, Edward, my mommy, my mommy is gone. She's going to miss this wedding, too."

Bella had never spoken of her mother. I didn't know why I hadn't thought to ask about her. Now I just felt like a jerk for not trying harder at getting to know my girl better. I kissed her forehead and wiped her tears. "Do you want to tell me about your mother?" I asked.

She shook her head no, but then she started talking. "She sang to me, a lot. I miss her."

"Were you and Charlie singing one of her songs?"

"Yes," she sobbed loudly.

Charlie came bursting into my room moments later wielding a hairbrush. "Get your hands off my little girl!"

Bella jumped out of bed and threw her arms around her dad. "I miss her, Daddy," she cried.

Charlie looked a little stunned at first, but when Bella started singing loudly off-key, he just squeezed her, sounding broken himself. "I miss her, too, baby."

I stood stunned, wondering what had happened to her mother. I had never thought to ask and now I felt too ashamed. I guess Charlie could see the questions in my eyes as he looked over at me. "She's in the family business," he said making me wonder if she was the daughter of a mob boss.

I looked to Bella who wiped her tears and went over to my bedpost. "Remember when she used to rock me upside down?" she asked her father, leaning against it smiling, lost in a happy memory.

"Upside down?" I asked.

Bella nodded yes, "My mother is a circus performer."

I was sure I had misheard. I looked over at Charlie and then back to Bella, "What?"

"She's a contortionist and acrobat in the family circus."

I must have looked confused because Charlie came up and patted my shoulder. "I know it's a bit much to take in, but it's true."

"How much have you both had to drink?" I asked sure they were crazy drunk.

Bella stumbled into my arms. "It's true, they travel all the time, all over the country. They were snowed in when I married Mike. And since we're getting married on such short notice, there would be no way to track them down and get them all here in time for the wedding."

"If you want to wait until your mom can come…" I offered, but she shook her head no.

"It's all set and ready. I don't want to wait. I just miss her," she sniffled.

I kissed the top of her head, holding her tightly. "What was the name of her circus?" I asked curious.

"The Vaulting Volturi Family Circus," she said with a bow and a flourish.

I smiled, "Sounds exciting."

"It is. They were so close to getting that Vegas gig and settling down when that dang Cirque du Soleil cut in," she said shaking her head disdainfully.

"Don't worry, honey, they'll get settled down eventually," Charlie said squeezing his daughter's shoulder. "Now it's time for bed. We have a wedding to go to tomorrow."

Once Charlie left, I tucked my girl into bed and pulled out my laptop. I just had to see if this was a drunken rant or if it was real. Sure enough, the Vaulting Volturi Family Circus had their own website. They had a number to call to request venues, but I wasn't sure if I could get them to show up in time for the wedding.

I moved to the kitchen and dialed the number and let it ring a good ten times before hanging up and trying again. I tried five times before a gruff voice finally answered. "What the hell do you want? It's the middle of the night!"

I was startled and silent for a moment.

"Well? Hello? Are you there?" the upset voice growled.

"Yes," I squeaked.

"Who is this?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Well, Edward Cullen, are you going to tell me why you felt the need to call me at all hours of the night?"

"Yes," I said but stayed silent.

"Spit it out already, boy! I'm losing shut-eye here."

"I'm getting married."

"Married, huh, and you called me why?"

"My wife wants you at our wedding."

"What?" I could hear his confusion. "Do you have the wrong number? You do realize we're a circus, right?"

"I called the Vaulting Volturi Family, correct?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's us," he said.

I heard a feminine voice speak in the background, "Honey, who's calling at this time of night?"

"Some guy wants us at his wedding, says his wife asked him."

"Wedding? We've never done a wedding before. How much time do we have to prepare?" the woman asked.

"Okay, buddy, if this is for real, when did you want us there?"

"Tomorrow, or um, later today, we're getting married today."

"Today? I'm sorry, buddy, but there's no way to come up with a new routine for a wedding so fast."

"No, no routine, I just need you here in Chicago to attend as guests."

"He wants us as guests for his wedding," he said to the woman. "Is this some kind of practical joke?"

"No, I just need you in Illinois later today."

"Chicago, Illinois? I'm sorry, but there's no way we can get all the way over there in a day. We're all the way over on the west coast right now."

"What if I get you a private jet?" I asked.

"What?"

"I'll rent you a private jet to bring you all here."

"Are you serious?" the man asked shocked.

"Yes, my Bella wanted you here so I'm going to get you here."

"Bella? Isabella Swan? Renee's little girl?"

"Yes, we're getting married tomorrow and she wanted you to attend."

"Bella's getting married!" the man shouted.

"Little Bell?" the woman asked excited.

"Yeah, I got her man on the phone now wanting to fly us all out for it."

"Well, say yes and get everyone up! We have to get packing!" the woman shouted.

"Alright, we'll be there."

"Wonderful, I just need to know the closest airport so I can get you a plane out."

As he gave me the airport information, I could hear shouting and squealing. It sounded like a whole lot of people. I decided I should rent the biggest jet there was. Thankfully, everything I overheard was joyous excitement. Apparently, they couldn't wait to see their Little Bell again.

It cost a small fortune, but I was able to arrange for their transport and stay for the weekend in town. I had to dip into my savings, but I hoped that Bella would believe it was worth it.

Once everything was settled, I finally made it to bed only to hear the alarm go off moments later. I groaned along with Bella who turned it off and then stumbled to the bathroom. I fell back asleep listening to her shower. The next time I woke up, the sun was high in the sky and I started to panic, hoping I hadn't missed the arrival of the Volturi family.

I ran stumbling from my room still half asleep, pulling my shirt over my head and crashed into a body. Once I had my shirt pulled down, I saw it was Charlie. "Don't worry, Son, you didn't miss the wedding. You're not late yet."

"What time is it?" I asked still not settled.

"It's a little after two o'clock. The wedding isn't until five," he reminded me.

The Volturi's would be in town at three. "I have to go!" I said running back to my room and slamming into the door frame.

"You're not going to skip out on my girl are you?" Charlie growled.

"NO! I just have to…to…to…" Charlie narrowed his eyes. "The guests!"

"What guests?" he asked.

I looked around and realized the house was completely silent. "Where's Bella?" I asked.

"The hotel, your family was here this morning to take her to get ready."

I nodded my head. "I have to make sure the busses and trucks showed up."

"Busses and trucks? Boy, what are you getting into?"

"The circus," I said with a grin.

"The circus?" he gasped. "Don't you tease about…"

"I'm not. I was up all night and was able to get a hold of them. I have to go!"

"I'm coming with," he said excitedly, darting into his room to get dressed as well.

We stood on the private plane tarmac, waiting for the door to open. The jet had arrived just minutes before. I guess it took some time to gather up their things to exit. What happened next was shocking and amazing. The door opened and the first passengers slid down the stair railings. They then moved the stairs and the rest of the people formed a human ladder. There were chimpanzees in the mix and when the last of the humans and chimps exited, the stairs were pushed back into place. A woman ridding a zebra descended the stairs, followed by a man walking a lion on a leash.

"Charlie!" a heard a woman cry out with joy. Suddenly she was up in the air, stepping on heads, shoulders, and palms as they helped her move closer to us. She did a graceful twist and flipped in the air, landing gracefully in Charlie's arms.

"Renee," he breathed out and deeply kissed her immediate. I stood awkwardly as usual, wondering what I should do next. A pair of chimpanzees ran toward me, the smaller one wearing a dress. She climbed up my body while the larger male plopped down next to me and wrapped an arm around my leg. I held on to the little female, worried she would fall as a very large man approached me. "I'm Aro and this is my wife, Diddy. We're Renee's parents. You must be Edward Cullen."

I nodded yes and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm so glad you could come."

"Anything for our Little Bell," he said sincerely and then turned his attention to Charlie, as he had just released Renee's lips. Aro pulled him into a hug. "So, is this one alright?" he asked Charlie pointing to me.

"I'd never met a fool more lovesick than myself before, but I think I may have the day I met him." I blushed and then felt a pinch on my backside, causing me to jump forward a little.

"Aunty," Diddy scolded the chimp, "He's taken, stop being fresh," she said and reached a hand out to the primate. She went smoothly, causing me to sigh in relief. The male chimp was busy running his hand up and down the inside of my thigh, making me very nervous

"Chester, I'm sure he appreciates the sentiment, but you should probably get to know him better first," Diddy smirked at my expression. I wasn't sure I even wanted to know.

"We're loaded!" a young man shouted towards us. I could see the truck I had rented driving away.

"Well, let's get going!" Aro said patting my back, nearly knocking me over. "Sorry, I don't know my own strength," he said with a booming laugh and everyone rolled their eyes.

I felt like I was missing something when Renee chimed in. "Daddy's the strong man," she shook her head. "'He's been making that joke for decades."

As I watched the costumed parade of little people, clowns, jugglers, sword swallowers, and every other type of circus performer float by, I couldn't help but wonder how this whole surprise was going to play out. I laughed to myself at the idea of our wedding being a three-ring circus. I doubted there would be much objection from my family, but there was one person who I was certain would not find this colorful and unpredictable addition to the guest list amusing.

Alice.

**B/N: Savanna is a bit under the weather today so please leave her some love and make her feel better. Also, if you aren't already fans of LoveRob and Mathisson, please head over and check them out. They're great writers and are sadly under-appreciated. Thanks for stopping by!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it took so long my kids had half days this week and it was driving me nuts. I will try and do better. I promise to answer more questions about Bella's past and circus family. As always, Dollybigmomma is my beta lover and sweetheart. Give her some props for staying on me until I finished this chapter. Thanks babe.

Chapter 15 - The Circus of the Sane

It took a bit of doing, but we finally got everyone to the hotel. I was sure our convoy made quite the sight. My family had insisted on paying for their own flights and suits so that helped and left me open to rent several rooms at the same Hilton. I cleared it with management to also occupy one corner of the second level parking area for the animals.

I had all of our guests settled in their rooms and took Ms. Renee along with Charlie to Rosalie's room. That was where I had heard they were getting Bella ready for our wedding. I knocked on the door and heard my mother ask, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Mom," I said.

"Go away!" Alice yelled.

"I brought Bella's gift," I shouted back. "I wanted her to have it before the wedding."

I heard the door unlock and my mother poked her head out smiling. "Well, Edward, what is it?" she asked looking to my hands.

I turned to introduce Ms. Renee as Bella's mother, but she was missing. I looked at Charlie confused and he just nodded to the top of the door. I looked just in time to see Renee's foot disappear into the room. "Um, well, I guess she has it now," I said looking to Charlie for help.

Then I suddenly heard Bella cry, "Momma!"

"Baby, don't tell me you were going to get married without me."

"It all just happened so fast, and I love him, Mom."

"Oh, baby, I can tell, and it's so obvious that he loves you, too."

My mother turned and looked into the room confused.

"I brought her mother's side of the family in for the wedding."

"That's wonderful, Edward! Now go on, we have work to do." My mother shooed me off and I heard Ara excitedly squeal in delight at seeing her grandmother. When I turned to leave, I was surprised when Charlie pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, Son. I know you'll take good care of my girls."

"Always," I promised.

Charlie left to go help Timmy get dressed and I went to Ben's place where we would be getting ready. He sat at his kitchen table with ice on his head.

"You alright?" I asked.

He looked up at me squinting, "Shush, still waiting for the pain pills to kick in."

I chuckled lightly and went to the fridge, getting him some more water. "Do I need to call in Emmett for back up?" I asked.

He waved his hand at me wincing, "Nah, I got this, just give me another ten minutes and we'll be good."

"I'm going to go get ready," I said pointing to the bathroom.

He just waved me off and I quickly went to get dressed. I was excited and terrified at the same time. My hands were shaking so bad I couldn't tie my tie. I must have been taking way too long because Ben knocked lightly on the door and then opened it. "Hey, buddy, need a hand with something?"

"My tie! I can't tie it! It won't tie!" I shouted in panic mode.

"Calm down, Edward, I got it," he said turning me around and I glanced at his tie that was perfectly symmetrical on his neck. I hoped he could do the same for mine.

He tied it quickly with ease and then looked me in the eye, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

I laughed and shook my head, "I don't think I'll ever be sure, but if I don't do it, I know I'll regret it the rest of my life."

"Good enough; besides, we both know Bella is good for you. Now let's go."

The ride to the hotel was long and short all at the same time. I was scared out of my mind, but I wanted to get this pomp and circumstance out of the way and have Bella be officially mine. I think in a sense, I believed that if she didn't really love me, she would back out. I hoped that she didn't. I was so sick with nerves that I stopped and emptied my stomach in the bushes before entering the building. "What if she doesn't show up," I gasped.

Ben, the Boy Scout and best man he was, handed me a few tissues and a breath mint. "She'll show, Edward. Angie's known Bella for years, even when she was married to Mike; she's never seen her so smitten. She'll show," he encouraged me, pushing me up the stairs.

I stumbled pale-faced into the hall, grateful the food and drink was already laid out. I took a quick gulp of punch and grimaced as it mixed badly with my mint.

"He doesn't look well," Aro said behind me to Ben.

"He's worried she won't show, like all love-struck grooms."

I felt a firm hand land on my shoulder, nearly knocking me to the floor. "Nonsense, boy, she's thrilled to be wed to you. Her entrance will be grand. You'll see," he said with a wink and hurried out of the room, leaving my family and a few friends with the animals. I noticed my mother sitting stiffly by the chimps who were waving hankies, and Garrett was smirking at the zebra, that was until he noticed the lion across the room was real and eyeing the zebra like it was dinner. He scooted down a couple of chairs, moving Kate and himself as close to the center aisle and the exit as possible.

Alice came in grousing and throwing up her hands in the air, followed by Rosalie who sent me a wink. "It's time, Edward," she nodded at me and Ben helped me get to the front where a local JP stood ready to marry us.

I waited for the wedding march to start and was shocked by the circus hymn that started instead. The doors flew open and a row of fire breathers came exploding into the room. Behind them were people walking on their hands, and sitting on their feet were little Ara and Timmy; Timmy with his ring bearing pillow and Ara with a basket of glitter that she tossed into the air like snow. There were several people flipping in after them. Next, Angela rode in on the shoulders of Aro himself. Finally, there was a crowd-like circle of people and Bella flew up from the center of them only to be caught in Charlie's arms and then was shortly followed by her mother. The crowd quickly dispersed, leaving just the wedding party in front of the altar, and everyone in awe. Bella smiled and closed my mouth for me.

When the JP asked who gave this woman, both Charlie and Renee stepped forward, giving an informal hug to both of us as they passed their daughter into my care. The ceremony was short and sweet and ended with a lion's roar, literally. The circus folk laughed loudly, saying he was cheering and the other guests chuckled nervously.

I looked around taking inventory of my family to make sure they were all okay with our unexpected guests. My mother and father looked on amused as our kids got passed around and taught little tricks. Jasper was doing his best to calm Alice down and Rose just seemed lost. I didn't see Emmett anywhere. That was until I heard him scream like a little girl and then flop out from under a covered table, yanking the tablecloth off of it and wearing it like a shroud, his eyes wide and wild. That cheeky chimp, Aunty, was holding up her hands making a pinching motion and chattering at him. Yup, he'd gotten pinched.

"Emmett, get out from under there!" Rose scolded.

"Clowns, Rosie, I can't do it. Not with clowns. OH, MY GOD, WATCH OUT!" he screamed as one of the clowns came up behind Rose. The guy frowned and Emmett screamed again as if he was in pain. "He's frowning, but he's still smiling, Rosie. Oh, god, the insanity!" Rose just shook her head at him as he dove under another covered table, hiding and muttering in terror. The clown guy just backed away slowly, looking thoroughly confused.

The celebration started immediately because of the set-up that I had designed. There was no waiting and the party began with loud cheers. Music fit for the big top rang out as unicycle riders rode around the room, dancing from their perches. My mother and father smiled and Rosalie snickered, seemingly amused by Alice's discontented scowl. She looked like she was about to totally lose it. Jasper soothed his wife as best he could and distracted her with some punch. That seemed to be to her liking. I silently hoped he had spiked it. We did uphold the other traditions, as Bella had her father and daughter dance and then slathered my face in smashed cake. I couldn't be too upset as she cleaned it off with her mouth and then shoved a bit in my pants. "For later," she winked. I decided to tuck a bit between her breasts, leaving her smirking as she thought about the game that would soon come.

When it was time to take her garter off, she was placed up on the zebra and I flushed bright red as I peeled the garter off and then shot it over my shoulder. At a normal wedding, people would have jumped for it. At ours, they flipped for it, literally. The winner ended up being Chester the chimp, who had taken to swinging from the chandelier. He snapped it on over his head and wore it like a bowtie, looking very dapper.

When Bella threw her bouquet, the same fanfare was given and Aunty the chimp caught it after jumping off of a back-flipping contortionist and swinging from the woman now hanging from the chandelier. Aunty chattered excitedly and then swung down, snatching the veil from Bella's head and putting it on herself. She jumped down next to Chester, chattering excitedly and hanging off his arm. He just covered his face with both of his hands and started shaking his head side to side vigorously, not amused at all. I guess Chester was afraid of commitment.

We hugged and kissed our family and friends goodbye and my dad slipped us a hotel key for the honeymoon suite. I was a little surprised, but my parents insisted and so I carried my bride to the elevator and we headed up to our room. We had made love before, but I had to admit that I was really scared of screwing it up now. I was still not an expert on this, only having had sex a handful of times. I wanted to make tonight special, but I was not sure that I could.

Bella let out a yawn. "Honey, can you undo my dress?" she asked and I helped her out of it. She stretched and took a few deep breaths and then flopped on the bed. I hung her dress up and got undressed myself. When I made it back to the bed, my girl, no, my wife, was fast asleep. I let out a sigh of relief and snuggled in next to her, exhausted myself and grateful to just get some rest.

We could have the hot honeymoon sex in the morning.

A/N thanks for reading please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 16 – Getting to Know You**

I woke to a warm mouth licking my stomach. I looked down at Bella smiling. "I left some frosting here. Do you know where it is?" she asked, but before I could answer her, she took me into her mouth and sucked me hard. I went off embarrassingly fast. She smirked up at me. "Found it," she giggled and climbed up my body.

I grabbed her and pulled her breasts to my eye level so I could lick and snuggled them. "I believe I left some here as well."

We rolled and I pinned her to the bed. We kissed and I knew that no matter what we did together, it would be perfect because it would be us. I decided to try out something that Ben and Emmett had drunkenly rambled on about. I moved down and positioned myself between her thighs. I looked up at her to see if she would be open to trying this out. She just smiled and widened her legs for me. I guess she was okay with me going in.

I wasn't sure how I felt about there being no hair down here. It was nice not to have to worry about not getting it caught in my mouth, but I did like a little. I must have taken to long because she reached down, holding herself open for me and gave me a wink. "Just give it a try, baby."

I nodded okay. It was helpful that she realized this was my first time. I knew she would be patient. I gave her a tentative lick and it was followed by a moan from her. I did it a few more times and it seemed to be working. It was hard to lick and smile at the same time, but I was able to do it. She was tart and tangy, but I liked it. I especially liked the way she was starting to buck against my face and calling out my name.

She suddenly grabbed my hand, folding all my finger down except for two, "In," she moaned and bucked, so I took her cue and plunged them into her as I licked. Her response made me moan and wonder if the walls were soundproof. I guess Emmett wasn't kidding when he said women really liked this. I was going to have to do it more often.

I felt her body clench around my fingers as her legs stiffened. I remembered Ben's advice on tipping my chin up so I didn't get smothered between her thighs. I guess my bachelor party had been good for something.

I helped ease her down from her high and snuggled next to her on the bed. I was surprised when she leaned over and licked herself off my face then kissed me deeply, tasting herself even more. She pushed me back, climbing over my body and gripped my hardness in her hand. "So quick," she said causing me to blush. Shooting off fast was not something to be proud of, but she nibbled my ear. "Your quick recovery time is amazing, baby. It's going to make for a perfect sex life," she said as she slid down on my shaft, moaning loudly. I did my best to hang on, and I was thankful for the help when she moved my hand to her center so I could help her along. Changing my focus helped me last a little longer, that was until she started clenching around me and then I was lost in a sea of grunting and moaning myself. I just couldn't hold back when she did that.

She slumped forward, nuzzling down into my neck. I rubbed her back lightly, silently thanking her for being with me. I smiled as I realized she would always be with me. She was my wife.

"You're my wife," I grinned widely.

She giggled, kissing me lightly, "And you're my husband."

"I like the sound of that."

"I like being your wife," she smirked.

"I definitely like you being my wife, too." I pulled her lips down to mine, kissing her gently and releasing her so she could snuggle back down next to me. "Do you want to go spend some time with your family while they're in town?" I wondered.

She hid her face in my shoulder, confusing me. "Honey, are you okay?" I asked.

"I don't know if I can face them again. Before, it was all excitement about the wedding, but now…I'm afraid the truth will come out and I don't want them to be upset with me. My dad was so hurt when he found out about us only having ramen to eat. He had no idea how bad off we were."

"What are you talking about?"

"My parents love each other, Edward. Do you know how terrible I feel for being the reason they're not together?"

"I don't understand."

She cupped my cheek, stroking it softly. I struggled to focus on her words and I wondered if that was the point. "My mom wanted me to have choices. She never had choices. When you're born into circus folk, you're circus folk yourself, usually for life. Your life is set; you spend every minute of it trying to come up with a better act to help support your family. She didn't want that for me."

She took a deep breath and sat up, pulling her hair up in a bun. "She and Charlie meet while the circus was up in the northwestern peninsula. He was with some buddies from out of town when he first saw her in Oregon. He said it was like lightning struck him and he couldn't look away. She was all he wanted and he spent the rest of the evening devising a plan to meet her." She looked over her shoulder smiling at me. "Turned out she had the same plan. They spent the night talking to each other and he ended up begging her to marry him, but she told him no, that she couldn't leave her family. They were depending on her. He promised he would follow her wherever she would go. She didn't believe it, but over the next few months, he proved he would. He spent every weekend sitting in the first row of the crowd watching my mother perform, and every night he spent with her."

She suddenly frowned and I pulled her into my arms. "My dad had put in his two-week resignation. He was going to join the circus. He didn't have any talent, but he convinced my grandfather that he could shovel the animal crap. He could see how much they loved each other and agreed to let him join. Everything was set, his bags were packed, but my mother stopped him. She was a crying mess and in a panic. She was pregnant with me."

I squeezed her in my arms. "That wasn't a bad thing, Bella, they love you."

She shook her head, "You don't understand, Edward. She told my father he had to stay home and he had to keep his job. She begged him to raise me like a normal little girl because she never had that and she didn't want me to have the circus life. She wanted me to have a choice. He still took me to as many shows as possible and I did spend most of my time with my mother before I started school, but I'm the one that's kept my parents apart."

"That can't be true, honey. You're grown, so why aren't they together now?"

"Mike," she said frowning. I could tell this was a tough subject, for the both of us. "I loved him well enough. I thought if I married and moved away, my parents would finally be able to be together. He didn't like my mother's family. He was a bit of a snob and the jerk was actually relieved when her flight was snowed in so she would miss our wedding. I cried so hard that night."

She sobbed softly and I pulled her tighter again, kissing her head. "I don't like to speak ill of the dead, but he sounds like an ass."

She suddenly burst out laughing, "That's what Big Daddy Aro called him. No one liked him, but I needed to get out of the house so my parents could finally be together," she said, her eyes pleading with me to understand. "He didn't treat me badly. He was a good man, Edward. He just wasn't the love of my life." She smiled softly, "He wasn't you."

I couldn't resist, I had to kiss her after that. She pulled back, kissing me again lightly. "The problem was, since they didn't like him, Big Daddy Aro insisted that my dad stay where he was just in case I needed to leave Mike." She shook her head, "I lied so much." She wiped her eyes and face on the tissues I handed her. "I never told them that I dropped out of school when I was pregnant. I never told them that I didn't go back. I kept hoping they would see that I was fine and finally get to be together. They deserve more than just a few random weekends, Edward. I had to get them to believe I was fine. I was sure it was working. My dad was talking about finally staying with my mother, but they wanted to wait until I was done with college." She frowned. "They had come to visit a few times when I was on 'break'. With Mike working two jobs and going to school, he was always gone, but we lived in a nice condo in a safe neighborhood. I did my best to show them I was happy, but when Mike died, all my lies and hard work were for nothing.

"It was Christmas break and my mother and father both came to take care of me. They took me back to my father's place and I could see how much they missed each other, Edward. God, it was insane. I missed Mike, but I didn't even love him a fraction of what my parent did each other. I couldn't stand in their way anymore and insisted that I had to go back after Christmas break because I didn't want to 'lose my scholarship.' They bought my lie and let me go home. When I got back to the condo, there was an eviction notice on the door. I didn't have enough to cover the rent. Hell, I didn't even have a job at that point. I called Angie and they took me in so I could get on my feet."

"I've spent the past two years being 'too busy' for visits," she said shamefully, blushing bright red. "I'm supposedly swamped with my Master's classes. I just couldn't tell them how bad it was or let them see it. My dad would have insisted I move home with him and then they would never get together." I cupped her cheek and kissed her softly, letting her know I understood, that I didn't hold her lies against her. "I made a few trips home for the holidays to visit. I could afford it when Ara was still small enough to ride on my lap so I only had to buy one ticket, but she's gotten too old to do that now," she frowned.

"Good thing I can afford to buy you both tickets."

She smiled, snuggling into me. "You're so wonderful, and not because you can buy tickets, but because you know why I need to hear that you can." I chuckled at her.

"Edward, my parents never saw the apartment I lived in. I don't want them to know about it. Please, can you help me show them how happy you make me and that I'm fine now? They need to be together."

"I promise, honey, we'll let them know that you're safe, happy, and well taken care of for the rest of forever, and god forbid, but I'm getting a life insurance policy because there's no way I'm ever letting you live like that again."

"Don't ever leave me, Edward, I couldn't stand to lose you," she begged with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing will ever keep me from you," I promised. I kissed her softly, but she quickly deepened it. She needed more and she wanted it now. I couldn't blame her. Just thinking of passing away and leaving her with our kids was upsetting me. We needed to reconnect. We made love slowly and I felt it this time so much deeper in my heart. Our souls locked together in a way that would never be undone. She was mine.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 17 - Riding a Pony**

We called for room service and Bella brought a tray over to the bed, settling it across my lap. She popped a grape in my mouth and then shocked me by popping me into her mouth. I was beginning to think she really liked doing that. I nearly bucked the tray off and groaned. She snickered, leaving me pointing up at the ceiling. She moved the tray off my lap and then climbed on, moaning softly as she did. She didn't ride me like I thought she would, but took the plate of fruit and just started feeding me. I felt like a king getting fed by a really hot concubine, but I was glad she was my wife, not a concubine. Every once in a while she would roll her hips, but she wouldn't let me move her. She just wanted to snuggle with me inside her and it was starting to drive me a little mad feeling her and not _feeling _her.

Once the plate was finished, she pulled my arms around her and moved her hips slowly in a circular motion. It was amazing. Our lips slowly kept the rhythm of her hips, licking and sucking the sweet fruit from each other's mouths. She was a goddess and I couldn't get enough of her. Her breathing became rough and I felt her tighten around me, but because we had moved so slowly, I still was good to go longer. That was a first for me.

She surprised me by turning in my lap so her back was against my front. She moved my legs so they went from being straight to bent, and then she pulled me forward as she moved to her knees. "Give it to me hard," she panted over her shoulder.

I would always give her what she wanted. This new position was just as amazing and I pounded into her with wild abandon, calling her name in between grunts. I felt her tighten again and finally lost it myself. I was a little proud that I gave her two orgasms before losing it myself. I was really starting to get the hang of this lovemaking thing.

She collapsed on the bed and I snuggled with her for a short while until her jelly legs subsided. We stumbled to bathroom all grins and giggles and I washed her very thoroughly with her sponge, my tongue, and a washrag.

I called a restaurant and had lunch catered for her circus family. The kids were all with Charlie and Renee who were with the rest of the circus folk. I had been introduced to several aunts, uncles, and cousins, but honestly, I couldn't remember most of their names.

We all met on the second level of the parking garage where they were spending time with the animals. I was a little shocked when I saw Ara doing a handstand on the zebra. It wasn't moving and she had spotters, but still, that was very dangerous.

"Look, Mommy, I can do it just like you!" she yelled excited. I was worried she would spook the animal, but then I felt Bella squeeze my arm.

"She's fine, Edward. I can see you counting the broken bones now. Trevor would never let anything happen to her."

"Not on purpose, but there are so many variables…"

She cut me off with a kiss and shook her head, "We do this for a living, Edward. She's safe. We don't make money if there's an accident." She turned away from me and called to Ara, "Great job, baby, now do you want to see Mommy do it?"

I wanted to shout no, but before I could say anything, Trevor had pulled Ara from the Zebra and gave it a pat. Bella took off like a shot and shocked me as she hit a bounce board and flipped and spun herself through the air. She landed on the Zebra's backside and I thought for sure it would panic and take off, but it stood stalk still. Bella did some sort of summersault up to a standing position on its shoulders and then seemed to tap it with her foot. They started off in a slow trot, freaking me out. She was still standing. I thought for sure she would fall.

"Chester and Aunty want to play teeter totter," Trevor called to her. I had no idea what that meant. I only hoped that Bella would get off the zebra already. She did some sort of back roll and ended up with her elbows holding her backside up in the air, going into upside down splits.

"Here they come," Trevor shouted and suddenly the apes were hanging on Bella's feet. She teetered them back and forth. "Remember when your mom used to do that with us?" Trevor asked Bella. "That was awesome. Maybe we can teach your kids to do it?" he called to her.

I wanted to shout no way, but was distracted by a lion's roar. I noticed he was set up by the ledge and sitting on a stand watching people go by down below. He stood up on his haunches and then lithely took to the ledge. One of the men walked over and looked down causally like there was no problem with the lion being perched, ready to jump.

"You want some hot dogs?" he asked the lion. The lion seemed to paw a little at the ledge. "You stay here; I'll get them for you."

He called over a couple buddies and they gave him a lift, or rather a drop I guess, down to the street below. "You ready?" I heard the man shout up. The lion seemed to nod yes. The next thing I knew, hot dogs were being tossed up to the lion and he was catching them out of the air like an overgrown dog catching treats.

I turned my attention back over to Bella and started to panic. She had Timmy on one leg and Ara on the other. They were moving slowly in a circle with spotters, but it was freaking me out.

"How you holding up, Bell?" Trevor asked.

"I'm getting a bit of a head rush, it's been a while."

"Alright, everyone, time for dismounts. Remember to tuck like I taught you," he said and I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but I didn't think I would like it. "3…2…1…" he counted off and then the kid were somehow flipped and rolled over their spotter's shoulders. They both landed softly laughing. I let out a breath of relief and waited for my wife to get off the damned zebra before it killed her. She lifted up to her hands and then slowly lay tummy down on the animal's back. She rubbed its side a little and I could tell she was talking to it softly. She sat up and stretched, smiling so big I couldn't be freaked out any more. That was until a couple of guys got together and shouted, "Big dismount!"

She stood up tapping her foot on the zebra's shoulder. They started at a running pace and I thought my heart would stop. They turned and rounded toward the pair of men and the zebra made a sudden stop, causing my wife to fly off of its back. She did one flip in the air as I ran toward her and the pair of men caught her easily, cradling her in their arms. I pulled her down and hugged her to me.

The guys patted my shoulders, leaving us be as Bella dismissed them. "I'm fine, Edward. I've been riding Tally since I was a baby. She's actually my zebra. I used to perform on her during the summers when I was with my mom."

I just squeezed her tightly, hiding my face in her neck; sure that everyone thought I was overreacting. A large hand patted my back. "Don't be annoyed, Little Bell. He's scared because he loves you." Aro squeezed my shoulder and then messed my hair up like I was a little kid. "It takes some getting used to, but we don't take risks. We're safe or we don't do it. There's no pressure when we play, you do or you don't, but whatever you choose, it's done safely or not at all. Isn't that right, Little Bell?" He pulled Bella from my arms and set her on his shoulder. "She wasn't doing anything that she hadn't done a hundred times before."

"You did that?" I asked pointing to the zebra and the men.

She just giggled. "It's the circus, what did you think I did, sell popcorn?"

"Once you get a bun growing, that's all you'll be doing," Aro said rubbing her belly. He smiled at me. "We hear you'll try soon."

My face heated up and Bella giggled. "Oh, Big Daddy, don't tease him."

"Tease? I wasn't teasing. You are going to have another angel, aren't you?"

"Yes, we're going to try." She slid easily off of his shoulder and wrapped her arms around me. She kissed my cheek lightly, "We have a doctor's appointment next week to get things rolling."

"Do you have good healthcare coverage?" Aro asked me.

"Only the best for my Bella," I said squeezing her.

He smiled widely, patting my shoulder, "Good man."

Diddy called to him and he wandered over to where she was helping the kids on a low balance beam. That I could handle.

"We're going to need a house with a big yard," I said looking around at the massive space her family took up. "I'll have to see about commuting so there's room for the animals," I rubbed my face with my hand.

Bella pulled me down, looking me in the eyes. She had a soft concerned smile. "They don't visit that often and it's easier to visit them." She kissed my nose. "Don't worry about having room for the animals. Just having a couple of guest rooms and a game room for people to bunk in will be enough. That is if you really want to move. Do you really want to buy a house?" she asked.

"Well, the kids need a yard, and as I told Ara, we can't have a yard without a swing in it. Turns out neither want to share a room with the new baby that isn't even here yet," I chuckled

She rolled her eyes, "Sounds like them." She pulled me down and kissed me softly. I rested my forehead on hers, just taking in her presence and letting her relax me so I could forget the craziness going on around me.

"Once they're settled in their house," I heard Charlie say.

I looked up to see him smiling at Renee who was beaming. "We are going to help them unpack, right?" she asked snickering.

"The sooner the better, then I'll be packing," he said lifting her off the ground.

Bella smiled and wiped a tear from her eye, "We've got to move soon, Edward. They have to be together."

I nodded in agreement. I knew my girl wouldn't be happy until her parents were together.

Finding a house with any kind of back yard was more difficult than I thought. Chicago wasn't one to have homes that sported back yards. There were plenty of houses that would fit our family, just none with yards to speak of.

Needless to say, the kids and Bella were on the verge of giving up. Bella was in tears and we had only been looking for a week. "We're never going to find a house, Edward. We should just stay here," she grumped. "Maybe if we tell my parents we aren't moving, they'll go ahead and be together. I hate that they're waiting on us."

"They just want to see you settled," I said trying to get her to relax. I didn't know a whole lot about getting pregnant, but I had gleaned a little from Kate and I knew you had to relax for it to happen.

A week later, we were sitting in the ob/gyn's office waiting to see the doctor. "Bella Cullen," the nurse called us and I smiled. Bella took my hand and pulled me into the back office. I could tell she was nervous, but excited as well. Once we were sitting in an exam room, I kissed her softly.

"We have to get the IUD out for that to work," I heard a voice behind me and Bella giggled.

"Dr. Carway; you must be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Looks like you're here to get an IUD out. So, are you ready to try for a baby?"

"Yes, I want to make sure she's healthy before we start anything," I said squeezing her hand.

Dr. Carway looked down at his files, "Well, all looks good, you're due for a pap smear, but you're a healthy weight. Is there any reason you believe she would not be healthy?" he asked.

I squeezed Bella's hand, hoping she didn't feel offended. "Before we married, she had poor nutrition because of her financial situation. I just want to make sure she isn't lacking in anything before we start to take from her body."

Bella nearly clawed my hand and when I looked at her, she was looking down and blushing a deep red.

"Well, that can be an issue." He looked kindly at Bella, "It would be best if you get on a prenatal vitamin to be sure you're getting everything you need. I'll run a few tests; including checking your iron to be sure you're ready for this. I assume you have a healthy diet now?" he smiled at her and she nodded yes. "Good, now let's take a look and make sure everything is still in the right place."

He talked her through the pap smear and removed the IUD. "Give her a day for the cramping to stop and then you can start practicing for a baby," he said with a wink. "I have some pamphlets here that'll help with tracking her cycle and knowing when she's most fertile, but I suggest you don't use these unless necessary. Just let things happen naturally, too much stress can impede conception."

"Thank you, Dr. Carway," I said helping Bella off the table. He slipped out so she could get dressed.

Bella was quiet and I worried she was mad at me. "Bella?" I called her name and then she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I pulled her into my arms kissing her head. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

She pushed back a little and shook her head at me. "It's not your fault. I never even considered that my not having had enough food could hurt our chances of having a baby."

"Hey, you heard Dr. Carway, he thinks you're going to be fine." The nurse came in and interrupted us, taking six tubes of blood.

"Come on; let's get you fed before you pass out from blood loss," I teased trying to cheer her up.

It didn't seem to be working so I decided to try a different approach. I stopped at the closet drugstore and picked up a bottle of water, prenatal vitamins, and a box of ovulation and pregnancy tests. I grabbed a candy bar for good measure and quickly headed back to the car where she was still pouting.

"Alright, I got the tools; we're ready to get to work," I said doing a little fist pump. I opened the bottle of water and passed it to her, then fished out a prenatal vitamin. "Alright, beautiful, it's time to bulk up, so I can pump you up," I clapped my hands, "with sperm." I made a little swimming motion and she burst out laughing. "There's my girl," I said kissing her softly. "Let's go home and make a baby."

A/N Thanks for reading, please review.


	18. Chapter 18

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 18 - Finding Home**

We had finally widened our search for a house and ended up looking in Burr Ridge. There was a community called Falling Water that came with huge acreage-sized lots and would build to suit. Once we chose a lot, I found an architect and got him working on the house plans.

Bella and I met with him several times before we finally refined the house. It was hard to explain to him that we wanted a large house, just not a grand one. I told Bella we could get a maid, but she brushed that off like it was in insult. The truth was I was worried that she would be doing too much and the new house was easily twice the size of our current place. I did slip in an elevator when she wasn't looking, though. I didn't want her to overdo it on the stairs. When she asked what it was, I told her it was a large closet. She seemed fine with it. It was going to take eight months for our home to be completed.

I was relieved that it would be done before we had the baby. We weren't pregnant yet, but I hoped it would happen soon. We had been trying for two months now and as a doctor, I knew there was no reason to be discouraged, but I just wished it would happen already. Maybe I was the one that was too stressed.

"Daddy!" the kids cheered as I walked through the door. My day had been long and I was glad to be home. I pulled them both into tight hugs, loving the welcome I had received. Bella came out of the kitchen smiling and wrapped me up in her arms. It was moments like these that made me not care where I was. As long as I had her, I was home.

"The contractor called, they said they lost the bid on a different house and so they can have another crew help them on ours. They think the house can be done in six month."

"That's great, honey." For some reason, I wanted to impregnate my wife before we moved and now my time was just cut short. "Is dinner ready?" I asked wanting to speed through the evening routine to get my wife in bed. It still amazed me how much my life had changed in such a short time. I went from a single man living alone to a married father of two in just months. Hopefully, I would be a father of three soon.

"Yes, have the kids set the table and I'll bring out the food," she ordered and I quickly gave out assignments of silverware and cups as I grabbed the plates. Dinner was full of the kids chatting excitedly about the new house. They had seen the plans for it and had picked out their rooms in it already, even though they hadn't seen it built yet.

Downstairs was my study, music room, guest bedroom and bath, kitchen with a dining area, a family room, and a children's study room. The upstairs was actually larger, spanning over the four car garage. There were four children's bedrooms, two Jack-and-Jill baths, one for boys and one for girls, another guest room and bath, a game room, the master bedroom with a sitting room and bathroom, and a large laundry room. The elevator was by the large walk-in pantry and looked like a coat closet that just happened to come up right next to the laundry room upstairs, looking like a linen closet. As I said, I was sneaky about it, but I didn't want my Bella to be struggling on the stairs nine months pregnant. Now I just had to get her pregnant.

It seemed like when it was time for bed and sex, the kids decided they needed us to get them drinks, turn on the light in the bathroom, or read one last book. I did value my time with my kids, but the fact that my wife would come in and rub my shoulders while I read to Ara didn't help me settle down. Thankfully, Ara fell asleep pretty fast.

As soon as I stepped out the bedroom door, Bella grabbed me. I was fighting it off while reading to my daughter, but now that I was free to enjoy my wife, my body was ready for her. She reached into my pants, making sure I was worked all the way up and then kicked off her panties out from under her nightdress. At the rate she was going, I wasn't going to last long. She surprised me by yanking me down to the hall floor and kissing me wildly. "You're such a good daddy," she moaned, "Oh, fuck me hard and put a baby in me. Oh, I want another one just like you," she nearly growled as she rode me hard on the floor. I pulled her down, kissing her and then stopping her for a moment so I could catch my breath and get my body under control.

Just as we stopped, a door opened. "Mom, Dad?" we heard Timmy's voice.

I pulled Bella tighter to me, not wanting him to figure out what we were doing. Thankfully, we still had our clothes covering us.

"What do you need, honey?" Bella asked with more patience than I had at the moment.

"I have a headache," he whined.

I sat up, dropping my head on her shoulder. If he had a headache, I needed to go test his blood sugar levels and make sure he was alright. "I'll be there in a minute, Son. Just go lay down."

"Okay," he said returning to his room and I thought we would get off the hook. That was until Timmy stopped and asked, "What are you guys doing on the floor?"

I was tongue-tied, not knowing what excuse to give him.

"We were just talking, honey. Now off to bed. Daddy will be in soon," Bella said dismissing him casually. She was so smooth.

Once we heard his door shut, she rose up off of me and helped me up. My son's interruptions had killed off any excitement that was in me and so I easily tucked myself back in my pants, letting out a frustrated breath.

"Take care of our boy and then meet me in the bedroom," she said and then picked up her discarded panties. I watched her hips sway seductively as she walked down the hall and it took everything in me not to just follow her.

"Dad," I heard Timmy call me and I went to the bathroom to wash my hands and get what I would need. His blood sugar was borderline high. He would need to get up and work it off.

"I know you aren't feeling good right now, but you need to walk around a bit, Son."

He pouted, but I suspected he knew what was coming. We walked to the front room and I had him swing his arms around to help him wake up. "Want to race?" I asked and he perked up, nodding yes.

"Okay, the track is through the living room, dining room, the kitchen, and to the living room again. We also have to keep our socks on." The slick wood and laminate made for slippery fun. We had done this a few times. Each race, I let him win, and with each race, his mind was taken off his illness and put on having fun. After a few laps, I got us both some water and asked how his head was feeling.

He put his hand on it like he could tell from touching it, but he smiled. "It's feeling better."

I pulled him into a hug, "Good, let's test one more time," I said and he let out a breath and offered me his hand. I did a quick test and smiled at him. "All better, you did good catching that headache," I said kissing the top of his head. He snuggled into my side. All his running was catching up to him so I carried him to bed, tucking him in. "Goodnight, big boy." I kissed his forehead and headed to my room.

"Is he alright?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, we just needed to do some racing, he's better now."

She pulled me down onto the bed and kissed me deeply. "You're so wonderful."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, but it didn't matter, her kissing me kept me quiet and we went back to work on making that baby. Yes, I definitely enjoyed that part of this whole process.

Lying spent in my arms, I watched Bella as she slept peacefully, a smile playing on her lips. The ovulation predictor kit she had been using indicated that she was ovulating, so I hoped this time we would be successful. With the house underway, Renee and Charlie reunited and planning to be together, and everything else we needed falling into place, I felt kind of greedy asking for this one more thing, but I said a little prayer, letting God know I was wishing for a healthy, happy addition to our little family. I couldn't have cared less whether it was a boy or girl; either one would be cherished. Maybe Bella would be open to trying again in a couple of years for whichever gender we didn't get the first time around. She always said I was a good daddy, but I couldn't imagine anyone else I would want to be the mother of my children.

She was really the wonderful one, and most certainly my fondest wish come true.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 19 - Full House**

It was two days before moving day. Bella was still not pregnant. The morning alarm went off and she reached over, turning it off. She kissed my cheek lightly, making me smile. "It's test day," she whispered and I was suddenly wide awake.

"Do you want me to go to the bathroom with you?" I asked her just like every time before, but her answer was the same as always.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not peeing in front of you, Edward, just wait here."

I nodded okay and watched her walk into our bathroom. I was silently praying that it had worked, that she would be pregnant this time.

I heard the water from the bathroom sink come on and I considered meeting her at the bathroom door. I didn't have time for that because she suddenly bound out and flopped on the bed. I pulled her into my arms, wondering what the test said. She was smiling.

"Well?" I asked.

"Were pregnant!" She was grinning so widely I thought her face would explode. Mine was doing the same. I practically flipped off the bed jumping over her, running to the bathroom to see for myself. I had to see it with my own eyes before I believed that I'd done it.

The little pink lines shined bright against the white back ground. "Were pregnant!" I shouted and came running back in the room waving the test. She giggled at me, pulling me down to kiss me.

"You are going to be a father, Edward. Well, you already are, but you're going to get to experience the baby stages," she said kissing me softly. "I'm so excited for you. You're going to be great."

"Only with you," I said kissing her softly and then kissed down to her tummy. "Hello in there, you hang on tight and grow up strong. We can't wait to meet you." I kissed her tummy again, snuggling it a little. "I love you."

"Me or the baby?" Bella teased.

"Both," I said smiling. I turned my face to her tummy, "I love you both," I whispered to our baby. Our baby, I couldn't believe it. We were having a baby. I'd finally done it. I knew it was cliché, but I felt like a man. I wanted to strut like a lion and nod at all the males, saying, 'Yeah, that's right, my mate is pregnant because I knocked her up.' I knew it was very primal of me, but I just couldn't help it. I wanted to claim her again and she was ready to be claimed by the way she kissed and grabbed me in return, but the phone ringing interrupted us.

"Just ignore it," she begged.

"It's the construction workers' ring tone. They were doing the final fixes we pointed out in our walkthrough today."

She groaned, knowing I had to take it. "Fine."

"Dr. Cullen," I answered briefly, hoping they would get to the point and let me get back to my wife.

"Yeah, um, okay, Doc, I know you're not going to believe this, and I swear I'm not drink or nothing. I've been sober six years."

"Congratulations, what's the problem?"

"You tell him, George," I heard the guy say.

"No way, he's gonna think we're loony. Jesus, I don't fucking believe it," I heard the man say in the background.

"Would you get to the point?" I asked a little sharply. I was getting tired of this run-around.

"Jesus, just, um, we ain't nuts, but there's a fucking lion on our truck," I heard George in the background shout.

"He ain't lying!" the guy on the phone said and then he started laughing at his pun.

I heard the lion roar then and the men screamed like little girls. "Oh, my god! Jesus, save me, please!" the man started praying.

I turned to Bella, "Uncle Bernard is at the house. The workers can't get out of their truck."

She started giggling, as she could overhear the men praying and screaming as Bernard roared.

"Hey!" I shouted a few times and finally got their attention. "It's Uncle Bernard. I'll be there shortly and get him off your truck."

"You know this fucking lion?" the man cried.

"Yup, hang tight, I'm on my way."

Over the past several months, the Vaulting Volturi Family Circus had decided to stay in Chicago. I helped them find a venue and they did some fund-raising for the children's hospital. The kids spent every weekend with them while Bella and I focused on making a baby. Much to Bella's pleasure, her dad, Charlie, had been staying with the circus and was learning to eat, throw, and juggle fire. Yes, my new family was insane, but it made life exciting…and Charlie looked hilarious without a mustache or eyebrows.

I had gotten friendly with all of the animals and we even built a barn-like structure for them to stay in. Turned out the Volturi's had numerous animals, but they traded them out regularly, letting them take it easy. Bella volunteered our new place as their new home base. We were supposed to come over in a couple of days, but I guess they had arrived early.

When we arrived at the house, I couldn't help but chuckle at the lion resting on the work truck.

"Bernard!" I shouted and he sat up looking at me. "What are you doing?"

He pawed the truck and shook his head. I knew this meant he wanted to go somewhere.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

He licked his chops.

"You want breakfast? Where's Marcus?"

He looked up at the guest room balcony.

"He's still sleeping? Well, wake him up." I gave him the sign to roar loudly. When he did, the men in the truck screamed in a pitch that would make dogs go deaf as they clung to each other. I walked across our freshly-laid lawn and shouted, "Marcus!" There was no answer so I turned to Uncle Bernard. "Bernard, go and get him already, I want some breakfast, too."

Bernard jumped down from the truck and easily jumped up to the second story balcony, making his way over to the doors. He roared loudly and I could hear them rattle from here. Bella and the kids had already gotten out. We kept the kids away from the lions just because both kids and animals could be unpredictable, but Bella herself was old friends with Uncle Bernard. "Go see if you can wake up Uncle Marcus," I told her and the kids as she giggled at the cowering workmen.

They had just stepped inside when the balcony doors opened and Bernard turned and jumped off the balcony and went back to the work truck, claiming a spot in the back.

"What are you doing there, Bernard?" Marcus yelled.

He gave the sign that he was ready to go.

"That's not our truck. We parked it in the garage, remember? It's inside," he said pointing down below him where the garage was. "It was inside and you didn't like it."

Bernard let out a whiny growl and covered one eye with a paw. It would be adorable if he wasn't such a massive animal.

"Edward, you mind opening your garage for Bernard? I promised him hamburgers this morning. He wants to go through a drive-thru."

"You got it," I said walking back to my car, hitting the button on my garage remote. Bernard hopped down and then licked the window of the worker's truck to say sorry, but I think they thought he was trying to eat them. He wandered over to the garage sniffing around and finally made his way into the back of Marcus's truck. It did look just like a normal work truck. I could see why Bernard had mixed them up.

I walked over to the workers and knocked on the glass. "It's cool, you can come out now," I said.

They just shook their heads no at me like I was nuts.

Marcus finally came out and I asked him to pick up some breakfast for my family, too. The workers watched in terror and amazement as Marcus hopped in his truck and drove off with a smiling lion in the back.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

"Are there any more lions around here?" one of the guys asked.

"No, but there are a couple of chimps and a zebra. The zebra is harmless, but, well, the chimps are perverts so just watch yourselves."

They looked at me wide-eyed and started laughing, thinking I was joking. I figured it was probably best not to correct them. I wanted this house finished so we could finish moving in.

I walked in to find a few circus folk milling around. We'd had most of our new furniture delivered after our walkthrough last week. The house was pretty much finished, but it needed a few little touch-ups here and there. It was totally livable and we had the utilities on to make it easier for the workers to finish up.

Bella was talking with her mother in the kitchen and the kids were playing out back with the peacock and peahens. Aunty and Chester were missing and I hoped they were sleeping in so the workers could finish up.

"Morning, Edward," Renee sang, "Bella tells me you both have some news to share once my Charred Charlie is up?"

I couldn't help but giggle at his circus name. For some reason, Renee loved it and insisted on constantly calling him that. It wasn't long before he emerged and I held back my chuckle when I saw he had drawn some eyebrows on his face.

"Morning, Daddy," Bella rushed over hugging her dad, giving him a hug. He kissed the top of her head lightly and her mother took her place in his arms as soon and Bella stepped back into mine.

"Well, for heaven sakes, tell us!" Renee squealed.

Before Charlie could ask what she was talking about, Bella spilled the beans. "We're pregnant!"

I half expected Charlie to set me on fire for knocking up his little girl, but he just smiled widely and pulled us both in for hugs. "Good work," he said squeezing my shoulder. He looked at his beaming daughter and nodded at me and I understood then why he wasn't upset. I had given his daughter what she wanted. She was happy and that was all he asked of me.

The celebration that night was huge and done totally circus-style. A few of the neighbors came by to meet us, thinking we had officially moved in, and we introduced our family to them as Aro loudly belted out for all the world to hear that Bella was pregnant. There were a lot more animal there than I had ever met at once. There was an elephant that was just casually walking around stealing people's drinks, and a couple of ponies that were wandering to the far edges of the yard. I was guessing they were looking for some peace and quiet. There were two other chimps I met, Uncle Boo and Ms. Maddy. They were not as "affectionate" as Chester and Aunty, thank heavens. We had built a huge barn to Bella and Aro's specifications and I realized why it needed to be so large now. There was a female lion that was perched in a tree, her tail swinging to the music that was being played by the clown group.

The neighbors hesitantly joined us for the barbeque at Aro's insistence. I overheard one asking Marcus if the lions would eat their dog and he laughed at them. "They don't like hairy things. They much rather have a burger or a steak than a dog," he said and tossed the lioness a burger to drive home the point. She seemed to catch it with her paw and batted it up to her mouth. "They're well fed and happy, we don't treat them like the standard circus folk might. They perform when they want and do what they want. I just stand around and act like I'm telling them to do stuff. Isn't that right?" he nodded behind the couple and Bernard came up, leaning against Marcus's side. The couple took several steps back in shock and fear. Bernard looked up at Marcus as if asking what their problem was and Marcus just shrugged, slipping him a steak off the grill.

I felt bad that several houses in the neighborhood were put on the market after that night.

Our move was smooth and fast. It was propagated by circus folk of course who were official movers and packers. They were fast and efficient in a way that was scary. They could easily start a second business doing that if they wanted. In the end, our forty-five hundred square foot home was fully furnished and unpacked in one day. Yeah, like I said, amazing. I was also pleased that since we had announced Bella's pregnancy, no one would let her lift a finger. The most she was allowed to do was direct from Aro's shoulder.

Bella was sad to see them go, but thrilled they were leaving Tally with her and taking the ponies. It was time to trade out the animals so they could get a rest from traveling, so we were left with Aunty, Chester, Bernard, a few peacocks that were apparently part of a dance number, and Bella's zebra, Tally.

I insisted that I feed Bernard, not wanting the kids or my pregnant wife to accidently get hurt. I didn't believe he would hurt us on purpose, but he was a huge animal and a misstep on his part could be painful for us.

Chester and Aunty claimed the upstairs guest room as soon as Marcus vacated it. I was pleased to find they were potty trained and actually helpful around the house. There was a large jungle gym for them to play on in the back yard, but they very seldom went to it until they were told to go play. Bella said it was because Chester was older and would rather just lie around the house than sit in the sun. I guess their counterparts, Maddy and Boo, were the younger ones and would get more use of the gym once they traded out again.

I realized one morning on my long drive to work that if Bella went into labor, it would take way too long for me to get to her. I quickly put in for a transfer to a closer hospital, sad to leave, but happy that I would literally just be down the road. It also made it easier for me to slip out during my lunch breaks to go to her appointments.

At our first appointment, we couldn't hear the heartbeat because it was too early, but they assured us that it was normal. That was when my girl was just ten weeks along. She was at fourteen weeks now and already looking huge. I worried that maybe our dates were off, but I couldn't understand how that could be. We had been testing every month.

I helped my girl up the clinic steps and kissed her softly. "You're worried," she said snuggling into my side.

There were a lot of things that could go wrong with her and the baby. Her being this large was a sign of a few things that could be wrong. I suddenly hated that I was an informed doctor. "You're going to be fine."

She squeezed my arm, "I know I am, but do you know it?" she asked. She could always read me so perfectly.

Her name was called and the doctor did a double-take, looking at his chart twice to check her dates. "You're fourteen weeks?" he asked as if he didn't believe it.

"Yes," Bella answered firmly.

"Okay, why don't you lay back and I'm going to do an ultrasound on you to see what we have going on."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

He gave me a tight smile and nodded in my direction. I stood next to my girl, too nervous to sit as I held her hand tightly. I kissed her head softly as loud whooshing sounds filled the room. I looked over at the screen confused.

"Well, that explains everything," the doctor said relieved and started making measurement marks on the screen and I watched as he typed in fetus one, fetus two, and fetus three.

The dark room suddenly went black.

My nose was filled with a sickening ammonia scent and I knew I had passed out. "Edward?" Bella called worried.

"I'm fine, sorry." I looked over at the doctor who was helping me up off the floor and helped me into the seat next to my wife.

"As I was telling your wife, there are only two placentas, meaning that she was having fraternal twins, but then one split, giving you a set of identical twins."

"Do twins run in your family?" I asked.

She just laughed. "My mom's twin is Aunt Rachel, Trevor's is Tyler, then there's Jed and Jack as well. Then there are all the fraternal ones as well, Mandy and Michael, Betty and Ben, Candace and Cody. Honestly, when I was born a singleton, they thought I was an anomaly. And then when Ara was born single as well, I just assumed I didn't get the twinning gene."

"Fraternal twins are genetic, but identical twins are less understood. We aren't quite sure what causes the split, just that it can happen to any embryo, and in any family. You have several identical twins in your family?" he asked a little excited.

"Yeah, we just assumed it was hereditary as well," Bella said with a shrug.

"Where does your family live?"

"Well, they're in a circus, so they're everywhere I guess."

"Circus?" he asked surprised.

"We have a lion to prove it," I added.

"That is very…" he wrote something down and then finally said, "interesting." He finally looked back up at us smiling. "You'll need to take in extra calories to support the babies. There's always the option of aborting one of the babies to lower the risk to the other two," he said with a furrowed brow.

"Absolutely not," Bella shook her head frowning.

I agreed with her, even though it scared me.

"Alright then, just take it easy and I want to see you every two weeks to keep an eye on these three," he said pointing to the screen. He printed out some pictures for us and we drove home in silence.

"So, three, huh?" I said breaking the silence.

She looked over at me worried. "Edward, are you okay?"

I swallowed hard. "You think Chester and Aunty would mind moving to the downstairs guest room when the time comes?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it."

"We need to get a maid."

I saw her start to protest, but I cut her off. "You heard the doctor. He said to take it easy."

"You put an elevator in the house, Edward."

"Well, thank heavens I did, and you're going to start using it now," I insisted.

She leaned back in her seat and looked over at me upset. "Please?" I begged. "Just do this for me. I'll be a worried mess otherwise."

She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Fine, but I'm picking the maid."

I nodded alright. Turned out her maid was a great aunt named Melody. She was in her late sixties, but in great shape. She had wanted to retire from the circus and I guess being a maid was considered easy work. It also helped that she had a great report with Bernard and the other animals already. She was a perfect match for our family, and thankfully, she was very experienced with multiple births and was great at telling Bella what she could and couldn't do. She was driving my girl up the wall, but I had to love Aunt Melody for it.

I knew my love was in good hands.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here it is, the end. SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it. Dolly wrote the last page with Jane and that extra baby. Aren't you glad she doesn't narrate your life? Ha!**

Chapter 20 – Karma Merry-Go-Round

Taking care of Bella was like knitting with earthworms. She was fit and used to being busy, and more than once she managed to slip away from me and I literally had to pull her down from the rafters. She was well-versed at tightrope walking, telling me not to worry and insisted that the cobwebs needed to come down. I was sure I would die of a heart attack before our children were born.

It turned out most childproof contraptions were also monkey-proof. The apes were very displeased with the cabinet locks and showed their disapproval by throwing crap, literally. Thankfully, Melody stepped in and put them in the barn for time out.

The children were excited about the babies and often asked if they were ready to come out yet. Bella finally made a countdown calendar with them. We knew she would most likely be getting a C-section, so as soon as she got the date she put it down for the kids to see. There was rejoicing by all that night and a party, circus-style of course, was thrown.

The day my Bella was scheduled for her C-section was the craziest of my life. That was really saying something when you realized I lived with circus animals. Bernard took himself for a walk to the local drive-thru, causing a huge mess. Thankfully, when Melody showed up with the truck and bought a mess of burgers, he hopped in and came home. He was mad when she put him in time out in the back of the barn. We actually had a cage for him; it was just rarely used unless he was naughty.

Bella was not being cooperative at all. She insisted on eating, even though she was told not to. She wouldn't take the elevator down, even though she couldn't see her feet and she was supposed to be taking it easy. I didn't think the day could go any worse, but I was wrong.

Timmy and Ara were so excited to see us off that Timmy ended up tripping and falling down four steps, breaking his arm. When he started crying out, Chester and Aunty went running off and got lost in the backyard trees, but not before scaring the daylights out of the peacocks and peahens who somehow got out the side gate and took off into the neighborhood. The only one that wasn't raising a ruckus was Tally the zebra, and that was because we found out later that she had passed away. She was thirty-eight which was like one hundred eight in zebra years, but it didn't hurt any less for my Bella to say goodbye to her old friend.

"I forgot my bag," Bella said before she left the kitchen heading for the stairs.

"Did you not see what happened to Timmy? He can even see his feet! Elevator, woman!" I shouted after her, but she just rolled her eyes at me. Melody had taken Timmy to the get his arm fixed, leaving Ara and I to round up the peacocks in the neighborhood. We had just finished when I found Bella in the kitchen stuffing her face with another bologna and graham cracker sandwich. I was about to chasten her to at least sit down at the table if she insisted on eating, but she stopped me.

"I'm fine, Edward…" she started, but was cut off by a scream as she went down behind the counter.

I ran to her, terrified she had slipped and fallen, but I realized that was not the reason she was on her knees.

"Bella?"

"Edward, they're coming!" she cried.

"You're having a C-section," I insisted.

She shook her head no, "Someone…" she stopped, "OOH!" She gripped my hand, "Someone wants out." Ara came running in looking worried.

"Mommy?"

"I'm fine, baby," she gasped and I did my best to try and pick my girl up off the floor, but she was carrying three babies. She was one hundred twenty pounds not pregnant, but now she was an easy two hundred twenty with all three munchkins inside her. I struggled to get her to the garage. She was able to get in the car. "My bag!" she shouted at me before screaming in pain again.

I ran upstairs, snatching it up and we zoomed off. Once I arrived at the hospital with my wife, I realized Ara was home alone. I quickly called our neighbor, Dr. Schultz, to watch her, telling her that we had left in a panic and Melody would be back soon for her. She told me it wouldn't be a problem and headed over.

"Dr. Cullen, your wife is asking for you," a nurse said and so I sped-walked down the hall back to my wife's room.

Just as I stepped in, the doctor said to push and my son's head popped out as my wife screamed at the top of her lungs. She was only thirty-six weeks and four days along. Our son was quickly born at five pounds six ounces.

The doctor started ordering the nurses to pump my wife full of relaxants, hoping to stop or slow her labor. The twin girls were not in a position to be delivered vaginally and one baby had both umbilical cords looped around her several times.

After delivering my son's placenta, they were able to stop my wife's labor. They quickly did an ultrasound, checking the positions of the girls and the condition of their placenta. It was still intact and they had shifted from both laying sideways to one being head up and the other head down.

"They're in position, but the little one is still wrapped up pretty good."

"She's my dancer," Bella said smiling.

"Because of her being so wrapped up, I still think we should do the C-section."

I nodded in agreement, squeezing my girl's hand.

"How is our son?" Bella asked me. I had watched as they cleaned and did the Apgar test. He scored a six the first time and a nine the second. "He's doing good. His lungs are alright, but they're watching him closely. I'll keep an eye on him."

"About the girls," the doctor interrupted. "We have a unique opportunity here. With the boy out of the uterus now, there's more room and less stress on your body. How would you feel about staying here to be monitored a few more days and see if we can develop the girl's lungs a little more?"

Bella looked at me worried.

I gave her a soft smile. "It'll be what's best for them. You might be able to carry them to thirty-eight weeks even," I offered.

The doctor nodded in agreement, "I'd still like to give her steroids to help with their lung development, just in case they decide not to wait."

"Edward, I'm scared," she finally whispered.

"What are you scared of?" She had already giving birth once, so I didn't think it was that.

"I want to you to check on the baby, I feel like something's wrong. I don't know what it is, but something's wrong with one of our kids."

The doctor took this seriously and pulled over the ultrasound machine, checking on our girls. "These two are fine. They seem to be enjoying the extra room and the little one has unwound one of her legs from her sister's cord."

I squeezed Bella's hand. "See, babe, they're fine."

"Our son, Edward, check on our son."

I nodded okay and as I was getting ready to leave, the doctor stopped me. "So, we're keeping her, right?" he asked looking at both of us. We both nodded yes and he smiled widely. "Good girl, I'll call the nurse and get you moved to a more comfortable room," he said as I slipped out the door.

I hustled down the hall to the nursery, sliding to a stop in front of the view window. My son was easy to pick out. He was the little one wrapped in a blue blanket in an incubator. He had little monitors all over his body and a nurse smiled and waved at me, then came to the side door. "Would you like to come in?" she asked. I looked at the steady heartbeat and the nice high oxygen count.

I had just nodded yes when my phone rang. I hadn't realized I didn't turn it off. The nurse was about to say something when I stopped her. "I forgot. We were in such a hurry," I said hitting the ignore button, worrying because I saw it was Dr. Schultz that had called. "I need to step out and call them back, could you please call up and tell my wife that my son is fine? She was very worried about him."

"Of course, Dr. Cullen."

I hurried out onto a balcony, not wanting to wait so long to call Dr. Schultz back.

"Edward, thank god!" she cried. "I went to get your little girl and she ran away."

"What?"

"She doesn't know me very well. She got scared and ran into the barn. Edward, the lion is in there with her. She went to hide in his cage. He's so upset he's attacking the bars. She's in there, Edward! I know your lion is tame, but I don't think it's safe for her to be so close to him when he's that upset."

"I'm on my way," I said running through the hospital.

I pulled up to the house in record time, running full speed to the barn. Dr. Schultz was on the back porch pacing nervously. "Should I call the fire department?" she asked.

I waved her off. I had to handle this on my own. "Go on home," I said sternly. I had to get her out of there so I could let my lion out.

"Bernard!" I yelled.

He roared at me.

I snatched the keys off the wall, holding them out and shaking them loudly. "Sit down now!"

He roared and paced pawing at the gate. I was trying to see past him to find Ara when he lunged at the gate again.

"Daddy!" I heard her call.

"Stay still, baby, I'm coming for you, don't move," I called to her.

Bernard jumped at the gate again, rattling it with his paws and startling me.

"Stop!" I yelled at him. I slammed my hand against the gate, "Sit down, Bernard!"

He paced again, not listening.

"Do you want out?" I said motioning with my arms and shaking the keys.

He stood up on his hind legs and bit at the gate.

"Sit, sit down and I'll let you out."

He reached a paw out and swatted at me.

I stepped back and sat down; realizing my fear and anxiety was probably making things worse.

He roared at me, but I ignored him. He rattled the cage, but I looked away. He let out a huff and I finally turned to him. "Sit down," I said calmly. He walked up to the gate and I stuck the key in the lock. "Sit," I said again. He sat down and started scooting his bum closer to the gate, making me smile. I opened it and smiled at him. "Okay, go play," I said and he took off running into the back field.

"Ara, come here, baby," I said walking over to her shaking form.

"There was a stranger trying to get me. You left me, Daddy," she cried, "I had to hide with Bernard and he was cranky."

I picked her up, "She's is not a stranger, honey, Dr. Schultz lives next door and works with daddy. I sent her over to look after you. You know I don't like you to play with Bernard. Don't ever go in his cage again."

She sniffled at me and nodded okay.

"I'm sorry I left you alone. I promise not to do it again," I said kissing her head. "Come on, I'll let you come to the hospital with me for now. Ms. Melody should be back with Timmy soon and then you can stay with her."

"Are my sisters here yet?" she asked.

"No, but your brother is. Your sisters are going to stay in a while longer."

"Isn't it supposed to be ladies first? That wasn't very nice of him," she said pouting at me. I buckled her up and headed back to the hospital.

"Yes, it is ladies first, but we haven't taught him that yet."

"Don't worry, Daddy, I'll teach him."

I sent a quick text to Melody and took Ara to see her little brother. Because she was so young, though, we were not allowed in because of the high risk of illness. I didn't want to take any chances with him. He was so small that it hurt my heart. I knew he would most likely be fine, but being a doctor, I also knew of all the things that could go wrong. We had to settle for seeing him through the glass.

When we made it up to Bella's new room, I was surprised to find my parents there already. I knew they had planned on flying in, but they never call me with their flight information.

"Nana Esme!" Ara squealed and jumped into her arms.

"Where did you go?" Bella asked worried.

"He came and got me from Bernard 'cause strangers were trying to take me 'cause you left me all alone!" she cried out falling to pieces on her mother's bed. I helped Ara up so she could snuggle next to Bella.

"What?" Bella freaked.

"That isn't exactly what happened. I had Dr. Schultz go over to watch her, but Ara didn't know her and ran and hid in Bernard's cage."

"Who is Bernard again?" my dad asked.

"He's a lion, a circus lion. Anyway, he was in time out for going to get burgers on his own this morning and in a bad mood. He scared the daylights out of Dr. Schultz so she called me to come and get Ara out of the cage."

"What have we said about playing with Bernard?" Bella said sternly.

"Not to," Ara pouted, "But a stranger was gonna get me."

Bella hugged our girl tight and kissed her head. "I'm sorry you were scared. Things got a little crazy with your brother coming when he wasn't supposed to."

"But today is his day. We marked it on the calendar."

"I know, honey, but he came out on his own before the doctor could take him out," Bella said as she picked hay from Ara's hair. She turned to me and asked me to get her hairbrush out of her bag.

"Is the doctor going to take out my sisters now?" Ara asked excited as I picked up the bag to retrieve the hairbrush. It was then I noticed that I had grabbed the wrong bag. This one was full of my stinky gym clothes.

"Not yet, we talked with him and he thinks they should stay in a little longer."

"Longer!" Ara whined, "But it's been so long already."

"Believe me, honey, I know, but it'll make them healthy and strong to stay in a little longer. You need to do me a big favor and help out at home. I have to stay here so they can give me medicine."

"Are you sick?" she asked.

"No, but this is like super vitamins to help the babies grow," she kissed Ara on the head. Then she turned to me, expecting me to hand her the hairbrush.

"I grabbed the wrong bag," I confessed sheepishly and sighed. Nothing seemed to be going right for us today.

"Why don't we take Ara and have her come stay with us for a while? Where's Timmy anyway?" my mother asked.

"He broke his arm this morning." She gasped. "Yeah, it's been one of those days."

"I'll check on him for you, Edward, and I'll pick up Bella's bag as well. Then we can take the kids while you take care of Bella and we'll leave the housekeeper to tend to the animals," my dad said.

I stepped forward and hugged him, relieved for the help. "Thanks, Dad."

He squeezed me and patted my back, "That's what family is for; besides, we need to get some extra spoiling in," he said winking at Ara.

"Can we have ice cream?" she asked her eyes widening. I was thankful she was putting her traumatic ordeal behind her already.

"Of course, you can't hang out with Nana and Papa without ice cream. That would just be silly," he said picking her up and walking out of the room.

My mother leaned over and kissed Bella's head, "You get some rest now, honey, because you won't get any for a long time once they get here," she said rubbing Bella's belly and smiling as it shifted under her hand.

"Thank you, Esme, we really appreciate you being here and helping out."

"Anytime, dear. Now, I'm going to sneak down and take a peek at my newest grandson." She slipped out after kissing my cheek goodbye.

It was five days later that our girls made their appearance. I had spent all my time at the hospital taking my time with my wife and my son. I knew that everything was in good hands and I was able to relax and enjoy the quiet moments alone with them.

Once the girls arrived, though, everything was crazy again. They had nurses helping with the three babies and Bella was taking something to help her with her milk production. The kids came down to see the girls and everyone started asking us what we were naming our children. Truth was we were so stunned by them being triplets we hadn't really thought that through. It didn't take long for Bella to come up with suitable names.

William Aro Cullen was the name of our son. Emme Renee and Esme Ann were the names of the girls. When I asked why her mother's name was a middle one, she told me that they had to do it that way for separate billing. If Emme wanted to join the circus, she didn't want her to get mixed up with her grandma.

I sent a silent prayer up that my girls would not want to be circus performers. It was one thing for them to play and spend weekends and summers with the circus, but I really, truly hoped they found a life outside the circus. I saw how it tore up Renee, Charlie, and Bella and I didn't want that for my girls or my boys, but in the end, I guess I would be supportive as long as they were happy.

Once the babies were all home, the real circus began. Thank god for all the experienced people we had around us to help because three babies definitely qualified as a juggling act. It was a good thing I worked out regularly still because I needed all the strength I could muster to keep up. The first three months were hectic, and I began to think I would never get a chance to have my wife alone in our bedroom again. When we finally did get a chance to make love, we were so excited about it we forgot one minor little detail. That led us to where we were today.

"He's beautiful," my mom cooed as she held our newest son.

When we figured out Bella was pregnant again, she actually broke down sobbing. "I love our babies, Edward, but I don't think I can do multiples again," she had whimpered. I said a prayer, sending my wishes for a single, uneventful birth to God's ears, for both our sanity's sake. Thankfully, God was listening and granted that wish. David Ryan Cullen was born on time and with no complications. However, as soon as Bella was ready, and before our family expanded any further, we both agreed that Bella was getting her IUD replaced.

"He looks just like Edward when he was first born," my mom smiled widely at our son, running her hand over his head full of wiry reddish hair. William and the girls had taken their looks after their mother and grandfather, but this kid was all me, poor thing.

With all the babies crawling around and into everything, Tim and Ara were a huge help. They both could change a diaper with the best of us and were troupers about it. Of course, we did have our days when they both just wanted some attention without competing for it, so I was doing just that and taking them out for a while for ice cream and a trip to the park.

"Stay together," I called after them as they ran off toward the jungle gym. I sat on a bench close by. I had been enjoying the sunny day when I heard her.

"Well, look at you, Edward. You're a sight for sore eyes." I turned and stared into the eyes of someone I hoped to never see again. Jane. "Let go of me and go play already!" she spat at the tiny little girl clinging to her leg with wide eyes, shoving her toward the playground. I guessed this was the child she'd had before we ran into her and her husband outside the restaurant that night. The poor little thing looked dirty and frightened, but she took off toward the playground like she was told. "Clingy little shit," Jane grumbled hatefully under her breath. "So, Edward, what's new with you?" Jane smiled at me and I knew that look. It was her 'trying to be sexy' look. I had seen it many times when she had wanted something.

I just shrugged and turned back to watch my kids. I wasn't intimidated by her anymore. She looked like she was pregnant again, but it could have just been all the extra pounds she had packed on. She also looked like life hadn't been too kind to her as her skin and hair were dull and lifeless. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and plopped down on the other end of the bench, lighting up and puffing away, scratching her large stomach.

"You know, I never realized just how handsome you really are, Edward. Time is treating you well. By the way, I'm divorced now," she sighed, "This was a mistake. Stupid busted condom," she mumbled and scooted further down the bench towards me, eyeing me like I was a steak in a butcher's window. "So, you still with that pepper spray princess?" she sneered, referring to Bella.

"Her name is Bella, and yes, we're married. We just had our sixth child, actually," I said standing up.

"Six kids? Damn, I'll bet she's a whale now. This is my second one, but I'm still looking great," she said with her cigarette hanging from her lips, patting her belly while running her hand through her stringy hair and flipping it over her shoulder. The woman really was delusional.

"Actually, no, Bella's done very well. She's still as beautiful as ever." I smiled and nodded at her, "Good luck with your pregnancy, Jane, although smoking while pregnant isn't advisable. Besides that, it makes you look old and wrinkly." The look on her face was priceless as I walked off to collect the kids and I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

Back home, I slid into bed with my beautiful wife, thankful even more than ever that I had the life I did. My sons were both in bed with Bella. William was just waking up from a nap and David was happily nursing at her breast, grunting like he had a mouth full of the best thing in the world. And he did.

Ara and Timmy came in, each carrying a twin in their arms, and climbed into the bed with us. The babies' first birthday was coming up in a couple of days and Bella and I both had mixed feelings on that. While we were proud to see our children growing up, it was bittersweet. I was sure I would probably cry as hard as Bella at their birthday party.

"Hey, have fun at the park?" she asked and I just grinned.

"Yeah, ran into Jane there of all people."

Bella's eyes immediately narrowed and her lips curled back over her teeth. "Do I need to go kick her…backside again?" she hissed catching herself from swearing in front of the kids and I just chuckled.

"No, baby, you don't. I think karma is doing a fine job all on its own," I said telling her about our encounter and Jane's condition. I really didn't wish her any ill will, yet I felt somewhat vindicated. Yeah, karma could be an evil bitch, but it was also one hell of an equalizer. At one point, I might have wished for Jane to be with me, but I was so glad that never happened. My wife, my Bella, she and my children were all I needed in order to be truly happy. Had I tucked my tail in and allowed someone like Jane to manipulate me into her world, I would have missed out on the beautiful, genuinely amazing woman I was so deeply in love with now.

Sometimes it was a good thing not to get what you wished for.

The END

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
